


Mine

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad boy Roman, Biker AU, Infidelity, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: In the midst of having the perfect life, dean's entire world gets turned upside down when he meets a mean biker called reigns.





	1. Mine

Dean's life was so simple.

He had everything you could ever want at the very ripe age of 21, majoring in journalism, an internship and future job at one of the best online papers in the world, and a great guy who he was very much in love with. For Dean, his whole life was, in a word…  _ perfect. _ Everything was planned out for him right before his eyes, and it all seemed so simple, so good, so safe... at least it all was until… 

The night he met  _ him. _

Dean slowly took his glasses off of his face, his  _ “world's best boyfriend,” _ coffee cup pushed to the side of his desk as he pinched the bridge of his nose then looked idly out of the window. He promised himself that he wouldn't think about it. He promised himself that he would just let that night go, that he would just let the thoughts of  _ him _ go away but no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't. It’s been three weeks since that night but somehow he still ruled every moment, every space, every thought of Dean's mind since that fateful night. 

 

**3 weeks earlier**

_ “Babe, hey, I got a crazy idea,” Dean said as he kissed back up  his boyfriend’s body, his lips moving towards his neck as he tried to get his attention. _

_ “I already told you, I'm not letting you eat my ass, that's gross Dean, so get it out of your mind now.” Seth Rollins, Dean’s boyfriend of 4 years was always a stubborn guy, a bit prude-ish too but Dean loved him. They got together in senior year of high school and been together since. All of Dean's college friends thought Seth was really stuck up but they just didn't know him like Dean did. _

_ “Not that,” Dean laughed while sitting up.  “I wanna go out. Let's go downtown, to a gay bar. You know the one with all the bikers and stuff out front? It looks like fun and it could be a great potential for a good,” Dean kissed his cheek, “Story.”  _

_ “A gay bar?” Seth gave Dean a look for a just a second before burying himself back into his book. “I don’t want to go to a gay bar, Dean, especially not a gay bar that has leather daddies or bikers. Plus, we just went out last week to that stupid gay night club what was it called? Boy Toy? Cause you said that would be a good story too. I'm all gay bar-ed out. I think we should just stay in, enjoy each other's company and fall asleep.”   _

_ “I don't want to fall asleep at…” Dean looked over at the clock, “8pm? on a Friday night. We're young, Seth, living in the millennium. These are gonna be the best times of our life, I want to go out and have fun with the guy I love. What's so bad about that?”  _

_ “I just don’t want to go out.” Seth frustratedly replied, “You do this all the time, Dean, I tell you no and you try and talk me into it because we’re young and you have this strange idea that being young means going out and partying all night long instead of staying at home with me and us just enjoying each other. You’re absolutely ridiculous, do you know that? You have a mid term to prepare for in 3 days yet you’re talking about gay bars and being young. When are you gonna grow up just a little bit, Dean?” _

_ Dean scoffed lightly at his boyfriend, “Fuck you, Seth,” Dean spat as he got out of their bed and began to put his clothes on. Seth looked up from this book, and noticed Dean getting dressed. He rolled his eyes, placing the book down so he could watch his overly dramatic boyfriend get dressed. _

_ “Where are you going?” Seth asked, his voice full of concern. _

_ “Out,” Dean’s retort was simple and unfriendly, “You wanna stay in like Becky homemaker reading books and doing nothing, fine, do so but I wanna live my life. I wanna have fun and I’m going to do it with or without you.” He put on his sneakers then grabbed his jean jacket and headed for the door, Seth was right behind him, running after Dean before he got a chance to leave. He grabbed him before Dean opened the door, and swiftly spun him around.  _

_ “Dean please,” Seth pleaded with him, “I get that you want to go out and have fun I do, I’ll compromise, maybe we can… go to a restaurant or something? I just really hate those gay bars, you know, all the guys there are so… so…” _

_ “Gay?” Dean said back, as anger flashed through his glasses.  _

_ “That’s not what I mean, Dean, don't put words in my mouth!” Seth tried to reason with him. _

_ “I’m not saying anything you haven’t already said before, Seth. You’re apart of the LGBT community but at the same time you get so uncomfortable around gay men. It’s been that way since high school. I get it, you’re bi, but you really need to check your internalized homophobia at the door. Cause I’m gay, and I'm proud of who I am. I just wish you were too.” Dean pulled away from Seth then opened the door and left, slamming it as he did.  _

Truthfully, Dean should’ve listened to Seth that night. He should’ve just stayed home with him, read books and watched that weird show on Netflix about the black mirrors or whatever. Dean should’ve done exactly what Seth told him that night but he couldn’t. There was apart of him that craved adventure, the unknown, he wanted the blackness of the night, the cold city streets wetting his sneakers as he followed the flashing lights. He wanted something…  _ dangerous _ , something that wasn’t sedentary, something  _ new _ .

What Dean didn’t realize was… he needed to be careful what he wished for.

_ Dean got off the bus, and found himself walking, gliding, moving towards the gay district downtown. The lights were flashing through his glasses as, he looked up at the infamous street sign, “ _ **_Pride Avenue.”_ ** _ Everyone in town called it gay street because that’s where anyone who’s ever felt different came to see other’s of a like mind. Dean’s off white converse got even dirtier as he walked down long path towards the lights, the lights that were somehow always calling to him no matter what. He kept his hands in his jean pockets, as he made it towards the line of bars down the block.  _

_ There, on Dean’s right, he saw Boy Toy, the famous nightclub, Escape, another gay bar for those into mild to heavy BDSM, then on his left was the bar that always seemed to attract Dean’s interest, despite him never having the courage to go in. There lied “Hard On”, the famous biker bar at the end of the corner.  _

_ Dean had walked pass there just once when he was coming home from the nightclub with Seth and a bunch of their friends, but the moment he looked inside he saw everything that was missing in his life. He pushed his glasses back, fitting them close to his eyes then he began walking towards the bar. He got a quite a few stares as he walked down the street alone, a bunch of guys who whistled at him, even some who licked their lips as he walked past. When he got to the bar, there were a few guys out front, crowding around, talking with open drinks in their hands. As soon as Dean came up they began to eye him, staring intensely at the young writer like he was a limpy gazelle waiting to be devoured. _

_ “Where are you going, four eyes?” _

_ “Wanna have a good time?” _

_ “I love blondes.” _

_ Dean tried his best to ignore them with a non threatening smile as he tried to get in the bar, but one of the guys out front pushed him back before he could take one step further and then all of them crowded around him. Dean gulped as he looked around at the sea of men, in leather jackets, tattoos all over them while they all circled around Dean.  “Look what we got here boys… fresh meat.” One of the men said, riling up all the others in a chorus of laughter. “You new around these parts aren’t you, four eyes?” A big burly white guy came up first, making the crowd of men snicker as he stood in front of Dean.  “We haven’t seen anyone this young and sweet in a very long time.”  _

_ “I… just came for a drink but I…” Dean looked around the closed out the circle, so tight, no escape… fuck he was trapped.“I think I’ll just... go home.” The blond tried his best to push through all of the men but he was grabbed by the bigger guy, and pulled right into his arms.  _

_ “What’s the rush, four eyes?” The guy asked, smiling, “Me and my boys here, we like you,” He grabbed at Dean's ass, forcing him flush against his body, “...and when we see something we like, we treat it right, all of us, one by one, deep inside of your pretty hole,” the fear was prevalent in Dean's eyes now as the guy grabbed him and pushed him into someone else, all of them getting a feel somewhere on Dean’s body as they laughed together, “Isn’t that right boys?” The men all cheered around him, “Now, how about we get something to drink in you and see if that loosens you up?”  The guy pulled Dean towards the inside but before he could… _

**_“He’s mine.”_ **

_ A voice from behind all of them said very loudly. Every single one of the guys turned to see a tall guy standing by the brick walls near the club. He stood about 6’3, his leather jacket was almost like a glove on him and he had a cigarette in his hand, not yet lit, but ready to be.  _

_ “You don’t claim anyone Reigns, remember?” The big burly guy said, his thick hand surrounding the back of Dean's neck. “Why don’t you keep it that way, and stay out of our business, this pretty little thing belongs to the B.S.G now.” The guy tried to take Dean away again, fear flashing in Dean's blue eyes but again his deep, brooding voice stopped him from doing so. _

_ “I said.. he’s mine.” The guy came off the wall, his boots clicking on the pavement as he pushed past the crowd, and stood toe to toe with the other man. Dean was pushed down hard to the floor, his arm scraping the pavement while both men stared each other down. Dean didn't know what was going on, he just wanted to go home and even though that wasn't an option anymore, he would much rather go with the tall guy, than be gang raped by the fat guy and his buddies. “You wanna do this now, Vader? We can. But you better make sure you kill me this time, because you know, how I get down.”  _

_ The air was so tense, Dean looked around at all of them readying their fists, some with their hands in their pockets, small knifes, peeking out through their worn out jeans. The bigger guy, presumably named Vader, held his hand up, telling his boys to hold off. They all took a step back, the knife's Dean saw were all being forced back into pockets.  “This is the last time you get in my business, Reigns. The LAST time.” Vader whistled, “C’mon boys, let's go.” Everyone followed Vader away, leaving Dean there with the guy standing over him. _

_ He looked down at Dean, his eyes watching him as he began to light the bud of his cigarette in front of him. Dean watched the fire ignite, the ashes of the cigarette came falling onto his shirt creating a mini mountain as the man smoked it slowly. Dean saw his dangerous brown eyes take him in one last time before he walked off into the night.  _

_ Dean got up quickly, ignoring the pain he felt on his arm as he ran after him. He followed the man, all the way down a dark alley, his shoes not fast enough, to catch up, so Dean screamed, he screamed as loud as he could, just to get his savior of the night’s attention. _

_ “HEY!” _

_ He heard his boots swish, the wet streets splashing as he slowly turned around. “Go home, kid.” the warning came from the bigger man’s lips easily, right before he turned back around to walk away. _

_ “Wait, please, I didn't get to thank you properly,” Dean's pleading voice is the only reason he stopped again. “Can you at least, tell me your name?”  _

_ “I  _ **_said,_ ** _ go home kid.” The guy warned again, this time walking away faster.  _

_ “Wait!” Dean ran after him, this time grabbing onto his shoulder to keep him from getting away. He thought he was going to stop but instead Dean was grabbed by the arm and forced onto a wet brick wall. Dean gasped as the guy forced him against it, his brown eyes feral as they looked back into blue.  _

_ “You think this is some joke, huh, kid?” The guy spat angrily, his breath heavy, “Empire city isn't a joke. These streets aren't friendly. Do you even understand what those guys could've done to you tonight if I wasn't there?” Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get a chance to because the guy looked down at the arm he gotten a hold of. Dean had a huge gash on his elbow, that was now dripping with blood. “Fuck, you're bleeding,” Reigns spit out, pulling away from Dean slowly to think. Dean watched his face go through so many emotions before he sighed, very heavily, “Fuck me, look, just, follow me, kid and don't make a sound, not one word, understand?”  _

_ Dean nodded at him, and followed along, not making one word, just as he asked.  _

Dean shouldn't of followed him. The whole night was a bust from the moment he tried to get into the hard on but everything, and he meant  _ everything _ took a turn for the worst when he followed him. He closed his eyes and he could still see him there, his leather jacket being torn off his body, his tight, dirty white undershirt, his bruised hands, the way he grabbed at Dean... 

Fuck.

_ When they got to his place, the first thing Dean did was take it in. It looked like a loft, which was weird because this Reigns guy didn't look like the most expensive guy in the world.Dean’s nervous hands shook in his jean pocket, trying to calm down as he waited for the guy to say something else. “Sit there and wait for me.” He pointed to the chair near the coffee table then he disappeared to what looked like a room. Dean sat down as he asked, taking off his jean jacket and picking up his sore elbow only to see the long gash in the center of it. He gulped but did his best to stay calm as the guy came back out with a full first aid kit.  _

_ “Let me see your arm,” His voice was stoic as he pulled Dean’s arm gently towards him. He examined it, section by section, then took out his gauze. “Good thing is, you don't need stitches but you will have to wear this for a couple of days.” He began to wrap it slowly, trying to ignore the way Dean's blue eyes were watching him. _

_ “You really saved me tonight,” Dean said softly,  looking down at him. “Those guys they were gonna…” _

_ “Gang rape you.” Reigns finished his sentence for him, looking up at Dean seriously. “They were going to gang rape you and enjoy it. It's their initiation thing. The worst part is, you can report it all you want, the police will do nothing, B.S.G runs pride avenue.” _

_ Dean felt shivers down his spine listening to Reigns. If he was right, and they were really going to hurt him, then that means Reigns really did save his life. Dean didn't know how to thank him. ‘Is that why you called me yours?” He asked softly, “To save me?” _

_ “When you're owned by biker around here, no one can touch you but that biker. It's a rule. But I only said that to save you, I haven't owned anyone, and I never will.” Reigns, voice was so deep with an underlining of hurt, Dean as a writer and observer could see clearly. He wanted to know why he seemed so hurt, so angry but he doubt Reigns would tell him anything.  _

_ Frankly, he was too scared to ask. _

_ “How… can I ever repay you?” Dean decided to say instead. Their eyes met, and Dean saw the fire in his brown ones. He was so scary, but that fear somehow fueled Dean, kept him from running away right then and there. _

_ Reigns finished up on his arm, then looked up at him slowly, “You can go home, kid, and never go to that part of Pride Avenue again. Stay to the right, near the nightclubs. That's where the cute, single, guys hang out and have fun. Hard On is a biker club, with the most unfriendliest gay men you'll ever meet.” Roman grabbed his chin, making Dean gasp as they looked into each other's eyes, “Promise me, blue eyes.”  _

_ “I.. I.. promise,” as soon as Dean nodded, he was let go by the man. He stood up and finally shrugged off his leather jacket, giving Dean a glimpse at all the tattoos that told a story all over his body. He had one that went all the way down his arm, it looked tribal, something... primitive.  _

_ Dean hadn’t been this attracted to a guy with tattoos since Seth got that one down his back last year.  He took off his flimsy, white undershirt as well, revealing a thick, muscular frame that had Dean feeling the most sexually aroused he's ever felt since meeting Chris Evans at comic con two years ago.  _

_ “You can go now, kid,” Reigns said as he turned around and unbuckled his jeans. “You're all patched up.”  _

_ He began to walk away towards his room again, his heavy boots being kicked off before he entered. He told Dean to go home. He was all fixed and all saved by a guy who was built like superman but Dean was sure he was anything but a hero. Everything in his mind told him to leave, walk out that door and go home, to his safe life, to his boyfriend, back to what he knows. But there was something in Dean, a bigger part of him that couldn't.  _

_ He wanted the unknown. _

_ He wanted the darkness, the danger. _

_ He wanted to know him. _

_ Dean went against everything his mind was screaming at him to do as he walked into Reigns’ room. He entered and immediately saw him look up from his seated position, like it was his second nature to be cautious. His brown eyes took Dean in from his bed, watching with so much intensity as Dean came closer.  _

_ “If I'm being honest… you terrify me,” Dean whispered, kicking off his converse and tossing them to the side.  _

_ “You should be,” Reigns softly replied.  _

_ “But… I don't want to go home by myself this late at night.” He walked right until he was in front of Roman’s legs, forcing him to look up at his body. “Can I stay here? Until the morning? I won't bother you, I promise, I won't say a word just like you asked... please?” _

_ For the first time tonight, those brown eyes seemed to actually take all of Dean in. He stared at him, up and down for minutes, seconds, moments, like he wasn't just trying to see him but he could see through him too. He didn't say a word, but he did softly nod, before continuing to take off his clothes. Dean watched him, he stood up and took off his pants, socks but kept his underwear on.  _

_ He gave him this strange look, one that had Dean feeling the deep copper taste of his own blood staining his tongue as Reigns squeezed his dick through his boxer briefs, while blue eyes watched. Dean saw it jerk back against his hand then the scary tattooed guy got into bed.  _

_ Dean had no idea what to do next. He didn't know whether he could sleep in the same bed as him, or just go out and sit on the couch until the morning.  _

_ Go to the couch. Dean’s mind screamed at him. It was safer, and he wouldn't do anything stupid if he just went to the couch until the morning.  _

_ “You coming, kid?” The harsh sound of his voice made Dean realize what the man was asking. He was telling Dean to sleep in the same bed as him.  _

_ Fuck.  _

_ The worst part was… Dean actually wanted too. _

_ No. Go home.  _

_ Yes, Stay.  _

_ Dean fought with himself for a second, before closing his eyes and making a very rash decision. He started to take off his clothes, ignoring his conscience and morals, like Reigns did. Dean had on really small, really embarrassing red briefs that Seth keeps buying for them both despite Dean telling him he was a boxer's kind of guy. He tried his best to cover them up, before getting into bed with Reigns.  _

_ He had to climb over him to get to the other side of the bed but before he could, he got caught by Reigns, pulling him down, right on top of him, forcing Dean’s ass to sit snug against his dick. Dean could feel it up under him and oh fuck, it was nice and thick. A projectile missile of sorts, and his target was definitely Dean’s asshole. _

_ What was happening?  _

_ Why couldn't Dean move? _

_ More importantly, why didn't he want too?  _

_ “You're fucking hot, blue eyes, anyone ever tell you that?” Reigns asked, as he squeezed on Dean’s hairy thighs, slowly moving up, stopping only when he was near his briefs.  _

_ “My boyfriend,” Dean admitted easily. He saw Reigns smirk, like he didn't give a shit, and he felt his dick twitch right near Dean's asshole. He tried to jerk up, but Reigns bruised hands kept Dean in place.  _

_ “Mm, a lucky guy.” Reigns sat up, with Dean still on top, his breath becoming quicker as their bodies were flush against each other. “But I wonder how he’d feel knowing that I could fuck the shit out of you right now and have you moaning my name, over and over, until I finally let you come.”  _

_ Dean couldn't breathe, his breath was caught somewhere in his throat or another dimension, as he felt Reigns’ hands on his pale skin. He possessively grabbed Dean’s ass, up under his briefs without even asking. Dean felt his breath quickening, as he allowed Reigns to touch him, squeeze him, and own him like he’s never been owned before. _

_  “My guess is you don't have much sex do you, blue eyes?” Reigns took off his glasses, and placed them on the bedstand, then brought Dean impossibly close so that their lips were almost near each other. _

_ “I have a lot of sex,” Dean whispered back breathlessly. _

_ “Mm, no, I mean really good sex, sex that has you moaning out, spread wide with your tight ass in the air, face into my pillow, screaming out my name while I'm deep inside of you, until the moment you come, against my tongue.” Dean slowly shook his head no after he was done, only making Reigns smirk yet again, “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked Dean softly, looking deep into those blue eyes that were in a complete haze of absolute lust. “Want me to teach you, what good sex feels like?” _

_ “I... I don't even know your name,” Dean spoke softly near his lips, looking deep into brown eyes that were almost as dangerous as his touch.  _

_ “My friends call me Reigns,” He said back, holding Dean at the small of his waist. “Tonight though, I'll allow you to call me daddy.” _

_ “I..” Dean was confused, he knew he should leave but a bigger part of him wanted to stay. He felt Reigns grabbed at his wrist, then he looked at Dean's lips again. The moment between them that past felt like an eternity, like you could physically feel the energy all around the room, the sparks floating around in the air and vibrating through their bodies. Dean lost all breath, sense and will as he looked at him one last time, then he was suddenly kissed, like he never been kissed before. _

_ Not with Seth, or any other boy before.  _

_ Never before was he kissed the way Reigns was kissing him now. _

_ “Reigns,” Dean whispered breathlessly, in between hard kisses, and a touch even more firm. _

_ “That's right blue eyes…” Reigns said as he tossed Dean against his pillows, then spread his legs, just like he said he would, hands etched into his thighs as he could fit between them, “ _

_ Say my name.”  _

“Dean?” 

Seth called to his boyfriend again, snapping his fingers at him to get his attention. “Hey, where did you go? I came to see if you wanted lunch but you've been out of it for a good minute or two? Are you okay?” 

Dean shook his head, releasing a sigh before he placed his glasses back on his face. “I'm fine sorry, I just have a million things to do here and a little stressed but I'm alright.” Seth came over to sit on Dean’s lap, smiling as he gave his boyfriend a short kiss. Dean kissed him back, just for a second then smiled back at him.  “I love you, Seth, you know that right?”

“Of course I know that.” Seth said back obviously, “I love you too. Are you sure you're okay?”

“I…” Dean faked a small smile, then nodded, “I'm fine. I say we get Thai, how's that sound?” 

“Sounds great, let's go.” Seth pulled him up to leave, and Dean followed, hoping that the memory of the night that changed everything in his life stayed nothing more than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for this new adventure! Are you guys excited? Let me know how you guys feel about it. If you don't like it never fear! It works as a one shot as well. 
> 
> The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review! -Melle


	2. Slow Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already know that there ain't no stopping, your plans and those.. slow hands.

Four weeks.

That's how much time went past since that night. Four long weeks, three entire days, and what felt like a thousand hours since Dean made the biggest mistake of his life. He tried his best to forget about it, to let time heal the guilt that riddled him, stirred around in his bones like ice, chilling him to his core. Four weeks and he couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how much he tried, no matter how much harder he loved his boyfriend. 

Nothing worked.

There was nothing Dean could do to keep the memories away. 

Nothing, he could do to stop the flashbacks of his hands on his skin, his lips tasting Dean’s for time, or  _ him _ all over Dean that faithful night.

_ “ Reigns,” Dean whispered breathlessly, in between hard kisses, and a touch even more firm. _ __  
_  
_ _ “That's right blue eyes…” Reigns said as he tossed Dean against his pillows, then spread his legs, just like he said he would, hands etched into his thighs as he could fit between them, “Say my name.”_

A crumpled up ball of paper was suddenly thrown in Dean's face. It brought Dean out of his thoughts, the blond silently thankful as he looked over his desk, finding a soft smile when he saw his best friend Sami Zayn snickering at him. The redhead wiggled on over, and plopped right down on top of his desk, picking the paper up just to toss at him again. It got caught in Dean's glasses, making Sami laugh while Dean giggled and pulled it out.

“You're an asshole,” Dean laughed, tossing the paper at Sami’s chest. “You know that right?” 

“Yeah and you're in the clouds.” Sami stole a chair from the reception desk and sat near him. He saw Dean’s face, a confession of guilt splayed carefully all over, “For weeks, I've seen you sit here with your eyes glazed over, like your mind is somewhere else. At first I thought it has to be a Seth thing cause you know, you guys are always fighting but my gut tells me this is different isn't it? Are you okay, Dean?” 

Dean never lied to Sami before. 

They've been best friends for as long as he could remember, from the sandbox, where they would share the same ice cream cone to the moment at 14, when a scared Dean confessed to Sami that he liked boys. Sami never judged him, despite him being straight himself. After that fateful day on Dean’s porch at 14, Dean figured that he could tell Sami anything. There were no secrets between them, not for years that was, until now. He couldn't even begin to find the words to tell Sami what he did, actually, he should say what he  _ almost _ did.

He couldn't tell Sami that he might've ruined his relationship, or that every single time he closed his eyes all his saw was him.

He couldn't tell Sami about Reigns.

_ Dean’s harsh breathing was the only thing you hear in the room as Reigns kissed up at his thighs, each part of Dean’s pale skin being sucked and adorned over, like he was hot glass, almost untouchable. Dean let a soft gasp release from his lips, while Reigns lips began to move up his body. He was so overwhelmed by the pleasure, his eyes were heavy, but he was too afraid to close them. _

_ He thought that if he closed his eyes he’d end up seeing  Seth there and he would automatically feel guilty… so Dean tried his best to fight it, for just a second, or a few minutes, only for the pleasure to overtake him, his eyes closing on their own volition.  _

_ The truth was he didn't see Seth at all in the darkness of his mind. His guilt was masked by immense passion, and that passion overtook thoughts and opinions. His small underwear was grabbed at the helm, forcefully being pulled down Dean's legs. Once they were off, Reigns gave Dean's hard dick a squeeze, making him whimper out so softly.  _

_ “ _ **_Get up._ ** _ ” He demanded it, so strong and forceful so Dean did as he asked. He got up slowly, his blue eyes taken in Reigns licking his lips at his body. “Get the fuck over here gorgeous,” He was so mean and so callous but for whatever reason Dean liked it.  _

_ Fuck, it turned him on. _

_ He found himself crawling over to him, but before he could, Reigns grabbed at him, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean was so turned on, but so shocked when Reigns was rough with him. “You got such a hard body, blue eyes. I can't wait to put my dick deep inside of you.” He grabbed at Dean's ass, making Dean gasp as his lips teased over his own at the same time.  “Tell me you want me…” Reigns demanded, “Say it.”  _

_ “I…” Dean fought with himself, trying to find the courage to tell Reigns exactly what he wanted to hear… but could he?  _

_ Could he give himself to someone who wasn't Seth? _

_ “I.. can't do this,” He answered instead, slowly pushing Reigns hands off of him, before Dean got up, “I have a boyfriend and... I… I love him.” _

_ “You love him,” Reigns scoffed humorously, while grabbing his cigarettes from his nightstand. He took one out then popped it in his mouth, trying to find a lighter. He found one by his pillow and slowly he lit his cigarette a flame, taking a puff, while staring at Dean. _

_ “I do, I love him,” Dean said again, more assertively. _

_ “Mm, young love, must be nice.” Reigns blew out smoke, then sat back against his bedframe. “I wonder if he knows how to satisfy you, blue eyes. Cause we both know, there's a reason you came to Pride Avenue and my guess is it wasn't for the flashing lights.” Reigns got up, moving towards Dean slowly. He stood face to face with him, causing the young blond to gasp when he grabbed at him again, and pulled him towards his body. “There's no way, you'd let me touch you like this, if you didn't want me, gorgeous… you know I'm right.” _

_ “I... just… I can't, Reigns, please.” He didn't know why he was begging Reigns, maybe because he knew he seemed like a man who always got everything he wanted but Dean wanted to make it clear that he wouldn't hurt Seth, not even for a man who made his stupid heart beat ass fast as Reigns did. _

_ “Don't worry, kid. I'm not lookin’ to hurt you.” Reigns pulled away, taking his hands off of Dean immediately to take another puff of his cigarette, “Unlike BSG, I like my sex to be very consensual. You don't want me, then you don't want me.”  _

_ Reigns blew out a very small circular cloud then put out the cigarette. Dean’s breath softened once Reigns’ was out of his space but the moment he moved, Dean’s eyes followed him, and the erection that was poking bravely out in his boxer briefs. He squeezed it, then yawned but instead of going to the bed, he went towards his closet. _

_ “You can take the bed, kid, no one will bother you here.” He grabbed a shirt then popped it on then picked out his tightest jeans, pulling them over his thick legs, but leaving them unbuttoned for now.  _

_ “Why… are you getting dressed?” Dean asked, his blue eyes looked towards the clock, it was almost 2 am. _

_ Where could he be going at this hour? _

_ Reigns ignored his question and opened his drawer, pulling out a pen and paper. He kneed it back closed then wrote something down and left it on his nightstand. _

_ “That's the direction to the nearest train station and bus terminal for when you wake up.” Reigns said, buttoning his jeans finally, then grabbing yet another leather jacket from his closet to pop on. “If you stay on the exact route I wrote down, no one will bother you.”  Reigns began to walk out to grab his boots, but Dean’s soft voice made him stop yet again. _

_ “Wait…”  Dean called out to his retreating figure. Reigns stopped, but didn't turn around yet. _

_ “Please… can you at least tell me where are you going?” Dean was so confused, was Reigns really going to just leave him in his house all alone?  _

_ A stranger he just met?  _

_ Either Reigns truly wasn’t scared of anything, or he truly believed that Dean was a good person.  _

_ Dean was afraid of which it was.  _

_ “Let's just put it this way,” Reigns began, “You may not want me, blue eyes,” he said while turning his head to look at Dean, “But trust me, there's someone else who does.”  _

_ He had a nerve to winked at him, “Make sure you slam the sliding door when you leave kid, it has an automatic lock.”  Reigns said softly,  _

_ “Oh.. and sleep tight.” _

“DEAN?” Sami pushed Dean hard, getting the blond’s full attention once again, “Seriously dude, okay I'm getting fucking worried now. You're spacing out and you didn't respond to anything I just said. What is going on with you? It’s like your mind goes somewhere else while talking. I'm getting scared, tell me you’re okay?”

“I'm fine…” Dean lied, forcing a smile so that Sami wouldn't be suspicious. “I'm just a bit… sexually frustrated these days, that’s all. Seth and I haven't fucked in weeks.” That much was true, well partly, anyway. 

He did blow Seth last week but that was the full extent of it. Seth was busy and Dean… couldn't get what  _ almost _ happened with Reigns out of his mind. So much so that it's been affecting everything. 

School. 

Work.

Home… 

Dean kept thinking about what would've happened if he didn't push Reigns away that night. About how good it may have been, or how... different. He had attitude and a good grip so Dean knew he must be great in bed. Fuck. He couldn't get Reigns’ touch out of his mind, or his nasty attitude that somehow turned Dean on way more than it actually should.

“Oh my god that,” Sami laughed in relief, “Well I know Mr. Prude is always busy but I bet he wants it just as bad as you do. You always say how bad he begs for your dick so just give it to him. We can finish this stupid assignment tomorrow, dude, for now, you should go home, kiss your man and get that good fuck in. You look like you desperately need it. See you later.” the red head slapped Dean on the shoulder playfully, making Dean smile before he walked away again. 

A deep sigh escaped Dean’s lips once Sami’s retreating figure disappeared. He looked down at his desk, there lied the picture frame of him and Seth smiling together on Valentine's day. It was the happiest day of Dean’s life, Seth finally asked him to move in and he said yes. They were on the road of building this life together, just the two of em like it's been since high school. 

So why, couldn't Dean get another man out of his head?

_ Go home, Dean.  _ He told himself. He  _ should _ just go home, go to Seth and make that the end of it. He had no reason to feel all this guilt. He didn’t do anything with Reigns, at least nothing that he should feel bad for. Yes, they kissed and yes his lips tasted like pure untapped electricity that vibrated from his pouty pink clouds all throughout his entire body, and yes, he loved how possessive he was in his touch, how his attitude turned Dean on like no other man before. But no, he didn’t fuck him, he didn’t let it go that far because he loved Seth,  _ damnit he loved Seth, _ and he wasn’t ever going to hurt him. 

Never again.

Dean turned off his computer and made up his mind. He grabbed his coat and satchel then pushed his chair in. It was time now, to put this all behind him and go to the once place his heart was… at home with his boyfriend, his life, his Seth.

* * *

 

Dean got home about an hour later, and as soon as he came in he smelled something… amazing. He took his satchel and coat off and came into the kitchen to see Seth in an apron, cooking up a storm. Dean smiled warmly at the sight him. He came up behind him, and wrapped Seth up in his arms, making the brunette drop his ladle into the pot accidently. Seth was upset at first, but it subsided when Dean turned him around in his arms, and gave him a soft kiss. 

“Hey,” Dean whispered against his lips, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you more,” Seth said back, tossing his arms around his neck, smiling at him. “Are you ready for some vegetarian chili?” He asked softly, “It's almost done.” 

“That sounds..” Dean made a face, “Disgusting, I would rather have something  _ else _ though,” He gave Seth a dangerous look up, and down that Seth could feel down to his toes. Seth turned off the fire and smiled softly at his partner. Dean smirked and for whatever reason he grabbed at Seth, harshly, picking him up off his feet only to press Seth hard into the wall near their room.

“Dean,” Seth gasped as Dean looked at him in a way he never looked at Seth before. There was fire in Dean's eyes, a certain something that actually scared Seth to find out what it actually was. He pulled the apron off of him and tossed it helplessly to the side then popped open the buttons on Seth’s favorite Gucci shirt, which Seth seemed super pissed about but Dean would more than make up for it. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Dean whispered while grabbing, and squeezing on Seth’s ass, making him moan out softly, “I want it nice and hard, I want to scream your name all night while your dick is deep inside of me, can you do that, Seth, can you fuck me like a man?” 

“Mm,” Seth smirked, “I was actually hoping you'd fuck me. You know like we always do,” Seth smiled as he tried to tease his lips over Dean's softly, but Dean suddenly stopped, and placed Seth on his feet once again. Seth saw the disappointed look on his face, he turned away, to go into their room so Seth followed and stopped Dean from leaving by wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Hey… Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I'm good,” Dean lied easily.

“Come on Dean, you know I hate topping but tonight I can try... again if you want? Anything for my man.” He kissed the side of Dean’s neck hoping that helped ease the sadness he saw in his boyfriends eyes but Dean just closed his eyes yet again and when he did, he saw the one man he'd been trying so desperately to keep out of his thoughts. 

_ “You may not want me, blues eyes, but trust me there’s someone else who does.”  _ Dean could hear his taunt ringing around in his head.  The way Reigns just left him there like Dean was meaningless. Not after he saved him that night, after patching him up then touching him like he fucking owned Dean's body.  _ Fuck him _ . Dean thought, his anger rising to dangerous levels. 

Fuck him for being all Dean could think about. 

Fuck him for being dark, mysterious and brooding.

Fuck him for giving Dean a taste of what he couldn’t have.

Fuck him for pretending to be a hero that night and fuck him… just  _ fuck _ him. 

Fuck.

Him.

Dean slowly pulled away from Seth, their hands once laced removed to his sides, a deep sigh released from his lips mirroring the one he let go earlier. Seth had this expression on his face, one of worry, like he was trying to figure out what was going on in Dean's head, in the depths of a mind masked with thoughts of a man who shouldn't be taking up space. Dean tried to fight it. He's been fighting it for four weeks now. The feeling, the rush, the guilt, that sting of passion that was calling. 

_ Fight it. _ Dean begged. 

_ I can't. _ His conscience screamed back. 

“I just forgot um,” Dean looked up softly into soft hazel eyes, “I have an assignment due in 12 hours, and I left all my notes at Sami’s.” The lie even hurt Dean but he already said it, the word vomit regurgitated out of his mouth and there was no way he could stop it now, even worse, he didn't want too. “Do you mind if I spend the night there and just get it done? I know you made dinner and I love you for that but I really need to do this, or I'll never get the job at Empire City News.” 

“Oh,” Seth was surprised, “Um, sure. I'll wrap up the chili and we can eat it tomorrow, stay in and watch our favorite horror movies together?” 

“Of course baby, anything you want.”  Dean brought him in for soft kisses, ones that he didn't realize were actually I'm sorry kisses. 

_ Sorry _ in advance,  _ sorry, _ he had to do this,  _ sorry, _ that he was going to hurt him. He touched Seth’s face softly then walked back into the living room. Dean felt Seth’s eyes on his back as he grabbed his satchel and coat off the rack and opened the door. “I love you,” Dean heard Seth say, right before he left, so Dean looked back turned around gently and smiled, right before he said,

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Dean got off the bus, his blue eyes shining at the lights towards Pride Avenue once more. He made a promise to this man, that he would stay to the right, keep away from whatever was on the left and the dangers of the Hard On, and Dean planned on keeping that promise. At least, if he couldn't find him. Truthfully, he didn't know if he'd be home or not at this hour, given their last exchange, Reigns wasn't a guy who liked to stay in one place for long. He seemed to be on the move always but Dean hoped that tonight, he was in the place he desperately needed him to be. His converse followed the dark, cold streets of Empire city, and Dean kept along the path that he remembered, every minute of it flashing through his mind as he made it to the tall building.

Dean gulped as he looked up at it, droplets of rain began to cascade on his blond locks while he stood in front of the building. He could end this all right now, he could go home with Seth, try to forget that Reigns ever existed but Dean knew it wouldn’t work. He couldn't fight this anymore, he had to see where this goes, he had to know why he couldn't get him off his mind. 

He blew out a breath then entered the building, taking the steps all the way up to the top floor were his apartment was. Dean stood in front of the door for what seemed like hours, trying to get the courage to even knock. He fought with his mind and heart over and over about staying or going, the battle finally lost as he lifted his hand and knocked softly on the door. 

Dean felt so nervous, shivers coursing through his veins  as he waited, it honestly felt like forever, a modicum of time being warp up by Dean just staring at the door.  _ Maybe he wasn't home.  _ Dean realized when five minutes turned to ten. Maybe him not being home was a good thing, maybe this was God's way of telling Dean that this was a mistake, one that he didn't need to make again. Dean turned away from the door, ready to go down the stairs again and leave when…

_ “I can’t believe you’re finally gonna get a chance to fuck me.”  _

Dean heard voices coming up the stairs, two sets of boots which meant that Reigns  _ wasn't _ home nor was he alone. Dean searched somewhere in the hallway to hide but there was nowhere to go. He stood there, awkwardly, as the men finally came up the stairs. Reigns was holding onto some guy, who was kissing all over his neck. He held him close, his ass close to Reigns’ dick as they walked towards his apartment. They were laughing, so wrapped up in each other that Reigns didn't notice Dean at first, the shorter brunette tried to give Reigns a kiss but he pulled back, moving his head to the right, where he finally saw Dean standing there, with an odd look on his face.

_ “Blue eyes,” _ Reigns called him his little pet name, that had Dean’s heart already racing too damn fast. He let go of the other guy slowly, placing him against the wall. “What the fuck…” Reigns caught himself, “What are you doing here?” Dean saw soft pellets of rain on his leather jacket, dripping down from his soaked black locks that were out in dripped curls around him. It must be a sin to be beautiful the way he was. It just had to be.

“I… don't know..” Dean said softly, looking away from his dangerously inviting gaze. “I should… just... go.” He began to walk away fast but was stopped by Reigns slamming his large hand down on the wall so that Dean was trapped. Dean’s breath quickened as he looked into terrifying brown eyes, that were exposing him, widening his own blue ones, forcing them on him. 

“Leave.” Reigns demanded the other guy, who was watching the display between him and Dean. “I'll see you soon.” 

“Fuck you, Reigns,” the guy said back in anger, pushing past Reigns, “This was your  _ one _ chance to have me, you’ve been trying to get me away from BSG for months…  you know you  _ won't _ get another.” His thick Irish accent was prevalent as he walked off in a hurry. Reigns didn't even watched him go. He was too busy staring holes into Dean. 

“Let's go,” Reigns said, grabbing at Dean once the guy left, holding onto his arm as he pulled him inside. The door slid as they entered, then was slammed shut, and Dean was tossed forward, by the angry biker. _ “What the fuck are you doing here?” _ Reigns asked again, his anger obvious. “Didn't I tell you to never come back to Pride Avenue again?”

“Yes,” Dean said back, in a soft, scared tone.

“And didn't you  _ promise _ me you fucking wouldn't?” Reigns asked as he stepped in closer. 

“Yes,” Dean said again, gulping softly. 

“So tell me,” Reigns voice changed from hard to eerily calm as he came face to face with Dean, looking directly into his frightened blue eyes. “Why the fuck did you come back?” 

“I…” Dean was scared to answer.

“ANSWER ME!” Reigns now yelled at him, causing Dean to jerk up slowly. 

“You.. know why I came back,” with each step Dean began to take back, Reigns took one forward. They did a slow dance of movement, with Dean not stopping until he bumped into a wall, or a column, with nowhere left to go. Reigns trapped him between his arms that were bulging underneath his leather jacket. He looked down at Dean, his brown eyes practically drowning Dean out as he stared at him.

“I do,” Reigns nodded, his anger subsiding into a more obvious, more dangerous lust, “But I want you to say it.” He pulled on Dean’s shirt, bunching it up in his large hand so that Dean’s face was so close to his own he could kiss him right now if he wanted too. “Because the last you were here, blue eyes, you fucking chickened out, because you were  _ oh so in love _ … Yet here you are. So say it, right now. Tell me the one thing you  _ know _ I wanna hear.” 

_ “I… I want you,”  _ Dean’s admission fell from his lips like a waterfall, as soon as he said it, he saw Reigns eyes get a shade darker, once chocolate seas were now a deep dark brown cave, a man taken over by the same thing Dean was… pure lust. His shirt was released, but only because Reigns tore off his coat, then pulled Dean’s shirt off, tossing it across the room. Dean's belt buckle was next, being ripped out of the sockets, before he kicked off his shoes, then grabbed at his pants and pulled them off, tossing them in the pile with his other clothes.

Now, stood Dean, basically naked while Reigns was still fully clothed. He saw him breathing deeply as he stared at Dean's body. There was a harsh lick of his bottom lip, and a snarl, as he pressed himself against Dean slowly. “Turn around, and slowly take off your underwear for me.”

It wasn't a suggestion, then again nothing Reigns asked was, was it? Dean nodded slowly, watching Reigns step back as he turned around, ass first like he knew Reigns wanted, and slowly he began to pull down his underwear. 

He kept his movements as slow as a snail, pulling the underwear down just under both of his cheeks. He turned his head, to see Reigns practically salivating at his plump ass.

“Stop.” Reigns demanded, his boots clicked on the floor as he came closer to Dean, and took one hearty slap of his ass, making Dean jerk and gasp, then whimper out. “My god, you are so fucking hot.” Reigns whispered it near his ear, making Dean moan as he felt the softness of his lips near the lobe. Reigns glided one finger up his body, then kissed softly at Dean's shoulder blade, “Suck on that finger,” He told Dean and softly Dean nodded, placing Reigns’ finger in his mouth, sucking as he would his dick, if he ever got the pleasure.

He sucked slowly, bobbing his head up and down until it was nice and wet. Reigns smirked then pulled it out, replacing the finger with his lips on Dean’s.  _ Oh fuck. _ He was such a good kisser. His lips were plentiful, and he wasn't afraid to use his tongue in every which way he could possibly think of. Dean was so caught up in the way his lips felt he had no idea Reigns’ finger was slowly burrowing its way into his ass. He gasped when he felt it go in, his eyes flashing open to see Reigns’ already staring back at him. 

“Fuck, you're so fucking tight for a guy who has a lot of sex,” Reigns commented, while slowly letting his finger thrust in and out of Dean’s small, wet hole. 

“My boyfriend…” Dean whimpered, “is a bottom,” he admitted while moaning out right after, “He hates topping so I don't really… oh my god…” Dean was getting so lost in the feel of Reigns’ finger in him he couldn't finish his sentence. Reigns kept staring at him with those dark brown eyes, while his finger drove him into a frenzy of epic proportions. He moaned out loud for him, his head falling to Reigns’ shoulder while he fucked his finger, until he finally pulled out, grabbing at Dean’s jaw to place a hard kiss on his lips. 

Reigns only pulled away to breathe, then helped Dean step out of his underwear. When he was completely naked, he saw Reigns tear off his leather jacket slowly. It came down his big arms then it was tossed onto the chair in the kitchen. He turned his attention back to Dean, who was looking at him the exact same way. Reigns came over to him, smirking at his innocence, his eyes taking in Dean's slowly. 

Reigns pulled Dean in, then slowly he picked him up off his feet, making Dean gasp out loud at his rough touch. He placed Dean’s arms around his neck, exchanging looks and strangely soft kisses as Roman walked them over to his bed. Dean completely lost himself in the way he held him and his kiss, those soft tantalizing kisses that had Dean feeling like he was floating. He laid Dean down on the bed, then stood up to take off his own clothes.

Dean didn't get a good look last time because it was so dark but as soon as Reigns’ shirt lifted off those broad shoulders he saw the tattoos, that were displayed all over his body. They read like a book full of pain, trials and markings ran down his arms telling a story Dean couldn't figure out. His pants were removed, and so was his underwear, leaving him as bare as Dean was. 

He was so pretty, from head to toe this was no boy, it was a  _ man, _ one with a scar going down his left leg, big calloused hands that were beginning to touch Dean, at the helm of his feet, hair falling forward while he kissed at this hairy thighs slowly. Dean’s head fell back, his eyes closed as he tried to remember each kiss, and each touch Reigns was dispersing all over his body. He didn't stop, his wet lips moving until he reached the promised land that was Dean’s own. They looked at each other, a strange, lost, look in both brown and blue eyes right before Dean was kissed, yet again.

Fuck… what was he doing to him?

“So, how do you want me to fuck you?” Reigns asked, as their kisses slowed down, and their dicks slowly rubbed against each others

“What?” Dean was so confused, he didn't know how to answer. Truthfully he didn't know how he wanted to be fucked. All he knew was he wanted Reigns… badly.

“Doggy? Reverse cowboy? From behind?” Reigns sat up, and grabbed a condom and lube from the dresser. He slowly placed the condom on, then slicked himself up with lube. “Most guys like it when I fuck them doggy but it's up to you blue eyes.”

“Can you…” Dean didn't know how to say this without feeling like a young kid who never gotten fucked before but there was something there when Reigns’ looked at him, something unexplored for both of them. He doubt Reigns felt it but Dean needed to know what it was. He needed to find out why he felt sunshine when he looked into his brown eyes, “Can you fuck me missionary? Please?” 

The soft way he asked had Reigns smirking softly. He nodded, hands grabbing at both of Dean’s thighs to spread his legs so Reigns could get comfortable. He grabbed at Dean's glasses, then placed them carefully on the bedstand, so he could look deep into his eyes. Dean's hands found a way around him, holding on to his tattooed skin for control. Reigns gave Dean a small kiss, his lips teasing over the blond’s, while they stared at each other. Dean touched Reigns’ face gently, letting his fingers glide down his cheek as Reigns slowly pushed in. 

_ “Oh my god!”   _ were the very first words out of Dean’s mouth as he felt Reigns penetrate his small, tight rosebud for the very first time. He was so big, bigger than Dean realized and only half way in. Dean's mouth hung open as he felt him fill him up completely, his thick cock so deep inside of him, Dean could probably feel it in his stomach if he tried hard enough.

“Fuck…” Reigns could not believe how tight Dean was, “You're the tightest I've ever… oh my god...” Reigns didn't waste any time thrusting in. He looked down at Dean, both of their breaths quickened as Reigns pulled out slowly, then right back in, with a hard thrust that shook the bed. Dean cried out for him, Reigns, was not like any other guy Dean’s been with. He was rough, but methodical. It was the way his hips began to move, like his was in fine tune with Dean’s body. He grabbed at both of Dean’s hands then held them above Dean's head, trapping Dean as he began to move faster inside of him. 

“Oh my god, Reigns!” Dean was never this loud or talkative during sex, he was more of the quiet moans kind of guy but  _ fuck, _ he never had it like this. The worst part was Reigns remained eye contact. Not once did those brown eyes falter as he was fucking the guilt right out of Dean.

“Fuck. I love it when you say my name, blue eyes.” Roman let go of Dean’s hands then slowed down his thrusts, pulling out of Dean for just a second to lay down at the foot of the bed. “Come here,” He commanded, pulling a naked Dean on top of him, “Ride my dick, it'll feel so good.” Dean's bottom lip disappeared between his teeth as he looked at Reigns, and his erection. He never got to ride a dick before, this was going to be an entirely new experience, one that Dean didn't want to fuck up.

He hovered over Reigns big dick, then slowly lowered himself down on it. “Oh fuck!” Dean closed his eyes at the feeling, this new angle, he could feel his whole body lit a flame as he looked down at Reigns. The biker placed both of Dean’s hands on his chest then grabbed at Dean's ass, forcing him to begin riding.  _ Fuck. _ They do not tell you how good riding a dick feels in high school sex education. Dean ass bounced up and down on him, and Reigns was loving every minute of it, he grabbed at Dean's waist, watching him fuck himself over and over on his dick. He was beautiful, Reigns had to admit. Even though he didn't look at guys often, it was more about bodies to him, bodies to fuck or use… or hurt. 

But this one though. 

He was something… different.

“You like that fat dick, blue eyes?” Reigns asked as he began to stroke Dean at the same time that Dean was riding him. The young blond couldn't even find the words, instead he just whimpered out his name, eyes closed, riding Reigns better than a jockey at the Kentucky derby. Dean was on the brink, the edge of no return and that's when Reigns sat up, and began to control their movements. Their bodies were flush against each other,brown and blue eyes staring as their sweat, and fiction created science around them. He held Dean so close to his body, almost too close and when they kissed, it was wild, untamed, unrestrained… barbaric. 

Dean began loud moans in Reigns mouth, their movements becoming robotic now, right until the moment Dean splurted thick white come all over both of their abs. Reigns didn't slow down though, he kept going, making Dean moan out so loudly in pleasure as he began to come in the condom. He thrusted in hard, once, making Dean jerk, twice, making him moan and one more before he finally fell down, with Dean on top. 

They kissed and panted before breathing out softly. Dean fell to the side of him, and they both looked up at the ceiling, exhausted and for Dean, completely overwhelmed. He thought as soon as he came here, he’d get answers as to why he couldn't stay away. He thought that scratching this itch once was going to be enough for him… but it wasn't. He was in bed, laying next to a man who wasn't his boyfriend but the guilt he thought he'd feel afterwards was… small, away in the back of his mind. 

_ Go home Dean,  _ his consciousness now begged.

_ I don't want too.  _ Dean said back.

“Can I stay over?” Dean asked as he turned towards Reigns, who was still breathing softly. 

“I don't know, blue eyes.” Reigns smirked, “If I let you stay, can I have that tight ass on my dick again?” 

Dean rolled over on top of Reigns, smiling when he grabbed his ass, “You can have me..” Dean nodded, “Anyway you want.” 

They kissed again after that and as soon as their lips touched Dean realized that he let someone who was supposed to be nothing more than memory of one night.. and one bad choice become a reality…

That same reality where Reigns touched him the way he was now, kissed him… and had Dean, a boy who isn't supposed to be his… two more times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean water you doing? Bad boy! Question do you guys think will be able to come back from this?
> 
> The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review! -Melle


	3. Redbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too late... you wanna make it right, but now it's too late, my peanut butter chocolate cake with kool-aid... I'm trying not to waste my time.

_There was so much light creeping in from the windows._

_Dean woke up, his sensitive blue eyes faltering under the large glare of the sun shining bright through the large paned windows. He ran his fingers through his curly blond hair, a soft breath escaping as hands searched for his glasses, finding them on the stand beside him. A soft yawn slipped from his lips, followed by a quick stretch as he looked around and noticed exactly where he was._

_Reigns’ boots were by the door and his closet, wide open, like the last time Dean was there, except this time, his leather jacket wasn't missing which meant one thing... he didn't actually leave in the middle of the night like Dean thought he would._

_Somewhere in this big loft, he was still there._

_Dean fell back against the fluffy white pillows, his hand on his stomach, feeling dried cum, the remnants of Dean’s choices as his fingers caressed over his belly button and up his abs. They had sex three times last night and each time Dean came harder than the last. He didn’t think it was possible, to have sex so good and get progressively better with each time but Reigns proved otherwise. The way he touched him was so different than Dean’s ever been touched before, so rough, but at the same time gentle, so demanding but at the same time almost scared. The way he kissed him, like he was trying to figure out what it was about Dean that tasted so damn good… like if you were to bottle chemistry, and sell it, it was found in his lips, his body… in him._

_Fuck._

_Dean was still trying to figure out the same thing._

_He slowly got up, his bare feet hitting the cold floor like ice as he walked into what looked like a bathroom. Dean took a look around, it was actually a nice bathroom, all things considered… for a biker. Everything was fully stocked, and the toiletries were in order from smallest to tallest. Dean thought it was odd but he didn't dwell. He turned on the water of the shower,  watching it rush from the pipes before he got in. Dean grabbed the men's soap by the door, and lathered himself up before he began to let the water dampen his body. He started to hum slowly, as the heat engulfed the shower, hot steam filling the bathroom, at just the right temperature, feeling so good for Dean in that moment._

_He stayed in Reigns’ great shower for a while, then got out, grabbing a towel on the rack to dry off with. Dean walked back out, preparing for the journey of finding his clothes that Reigns had torn off of him the night prior, possibly laid all across the floor of his living room. He didn’t get a chance too, however, because there, in the corner of the room, he saw Reigns, sitting in a chair, looking out of his big windows. Dean asked himself if he had just came in, or was he always there, like he always seemed to be in the moment._

_There was no answer found, just a sip from his coffee mug, a broad tatted up back hunched as he watched the busy street below. The silence in the room was deafening for a small moment, Dean was so wrapped up in seeing him, so quiet, yet his body felt guarded, even with the absence of words._

_“Had a good shower?” Reigns finally asked, managing to do it without turning around, a feat that surprised Dean since he was so sure he didn't make any noise coming in._

_“Yeah, I.. um I.. did..” Dean said back softly. “Thank you.”_

_“You're thanking me for letting you shower?” Reigns snickered quickly, “Yeah, you’re too nice, kid.” He took another sip from his mug, and Dean could hear him sigh softly. “Gotta wonder who raised you, huh?”_

_Dean rolled his eyes at his comment, “It's actually the polite thing to do, to thank someone for something that you appreciate. Have you ever tried it?” Dean didn't know why but his body found itself moving closer to him. It was like gravity, a force beyond his control was pushing him towards Reigns, the same force, that caused Dean to fuck him three times last night._

_“In case you didn't notice, blue eyes, I'm not polite,” Reigns answered softly, still without looking at Dean once._

_“Oh trust me,” Dean said back, the annoyance in his voice beyond evident, “I noticed. You don't like to be nice, and you don't like thank yous, but you like sex. Is that all you care about?”_

_“So what if it is?” Reigns finally turned towards Dean, his brown eyes coming upon Dean, basically naked, wet, wrapped in nothing but his towel. He breathed out heavily, frustrated that he was already so turned on, even though he just had him last night. He never spent more time inside of a guy in one night than he did with this kid. God, it was like he had an ass made to take dick, all of Reigns, without once stopping. He was getting so hard just thinking about it.  “What's it to you that I like sex? That's what you came here for right? That's what you left your sweet boyfriend in the middle of the night for… my dick.”_

_“Shut up.” Dean was getting so mad, all he did was talk in circles, and bring everything back to Dean so he wouldn't have to talk about himself. “You're such an asshole.”_

_“Speaking of assholes,” Reigns smirked, "I really enjoyed yours last night, blue eyes.”_

_“Fuck you,” Dean spat back, “I shouldn't of come here.”_

_“Why don't you just leave then, kid. I bet you have somewhere to be, anyway. Work? School? Off with your boyfriend in love land? Why don't you go do that.” Reigns rudely stated, while looking at him up and down._

_“I am going to go home… and I will… I just want to be-” Dean began to say._

_“You just what?” Reigns cut him off, “You just thought that since we fucked it was now over sharing time? That we'd go get breakfast together, dish about our life stories then come back and cuddle?” He laughed, "Please don't think that me fucking you means I want you, blue eyes. You gotta tight ass, I'll give you that, but so do a lot of boys and unfortunately for you, I don't fuck anyone more than once… you got your night, you got your fun, now_ **_go_ ** _home.”_

_“God, you fucking love to hear yourself talk!” Dean was actually laughing at how unbelievable this fucking asshole was. “Newsflash, I have a boyfriend and I love him. I didn't come here for a relationship with you. I came here to see if I was missing something in my perfectly good life but I wasn't. This was a mistake. You were a mistake, that's all.”_

_“Am I?” Reigns laughed, “It sure didn't feel like a mistake when I was inside of you… three times.”_

_“Shut up!” Dean shouted at him, “I don't want anything else to do with you after today. You can believe what you want but this was a mistake, one that I'll NEVER make again.”_

_“I guess that makes two of us then…” He smirked, while propping his feet up. “Now get the fuck out of my house.”_

_“Gladly, you fucking jerk.”_

_Dean turned to walk away, ready to leave this place and never see this fucking prick again but… in a moment all too sudden, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled right down into him. Dean gasped, like he did last night only this time, there was something else in those brown eyes that wasn't there before. He couldn't put his finger on it but Dean could see it building, maybe it was just sparks, maybe it was just chemistry. All he knew was he liked it… and it scared him. Dean tried to pull away from him at first, but he knew he didn't want too. He felt his towel being undone around him, and tossed needlessly to the side before he was slowly, pulled into Reigns’ lap._

_Fuck. His big dick sat snug between Dean’s more than eager cheeks, making Dean mewl softly while his bare tip teased that more than willing hole. Their mouths were so close, but not touching, and his hands grabbed at Dean’s bare ass, squeezing on each cheek, like they were his and his alone. “I don't ever fuck without a condom, but goddamnit, blue eyes, you make me wanna break that rule.”_

_“Reigns…” Dean whispered, feeling so much more turned on than last night if that was even possible._

_“Daddy,” Reigns corrected him, while his lips teased over Dean’s._

_“.... daddy.” Dean never in his life called another man that besides his own father but right now Reigns was exactly that. He breathed out softly against him, their anger that was there moments prior changing into pure, unfiltered lust._

_“Second drawer,” Reigns whispered, pointing Dean in the direction of his dresser. Somehow, Dean knew exactly what he was saying. He got off of him and walked over to the dresser, taking out a condom and lube. He handed it to Reigns, his mouth salivating as he watched him free his erection then put it on, lathering himself up with it. The slick sound of it surrounding the condom before he brought Dean back to him, their hands lacing as the blonde straddled his waist._

_“You want this dick, blue eyes?” Reigns asked as he teased his erection against Dean’s asshole repeatedly._

_“Fuck! Yes!” Dean whimpered, looking deep into his eyes._

_“Then take it.” The command from Reigns was all Dean needed. He held onto him tight, as he slowly lowered himself onto Reigns’ erection. Dean moaned out loudly, as he was filled up with 8 inches of thick, mean biker, his ass was grabbed roughly, fueling Dean as he started to ride him right in Reigns’ chair. Fuck. He felt so damn good. How was this so much better than last night? Dean asked himself as they started kissing wildly, their anger turning into pure, crazy, undeniable lust and chemistry._

_“Oh my god, Reigns,” Dean whimpered out loudly as he looked at him, his blue eyes staring deep into brown, “You feel so good, oh my god! You're so big!” Dean couldn't stop screaming as he was riding, their bodies colliding causing so much friction, all over him.  Reigns slapped his ass and it made Dean go faster, the chair creaking against his floorboards while they fucked._

_“This..” Dean could barely get words out, it was too good, he felt too good but he had to let Reigns know. Whatever this was between them… it had to end. This was too dangerous to be true. After today, Dean had to let this go, “I mean it… fuck… Reigns.. this has to be the last time.”_

_Reigns smirked, before slapping Dean’s ass hard, making him jerk up as he rode him. “Mm.. well then we better make it memorable,right, blue eyes?” He picked Dean up from a sitting position and tossed him on the bed, stomach first. “Spread those legs, let me see that ass.” Reigns demanded, making Dean whimper out as he did exactly as he asked. Dean felt Reigns go in again without warning, slowly, but there was nothing slow about the way he fucked him after that._

_Dean grabbed at the soft white sheets, and began screaming out his name, at the same time, trying to figure out how they both could keep this as a one time thing._

* * *

 

**One month later**

“Dean babe, dinner's ready!” Seth had been calling Dean for the past five minutes, yet Dean still couldn't find the strength to move. He pulled the covers back over him and let out an exhausted sigh. Seth came in, smiling at his boyfriend. He climbed on top of his moody man and tried to pull their blankets down. “Dean baby, come on, you gotta eat something. All month you've just been nibbling, refusing my delicious vegetarian dishes so I did something special…” Dean hummed in curiosity, “Your gorgeous boyfriend went out and brought steak for you, and some mashed potatoes, a little kale on the side, and your favorite merlot to match.”

Dean’s head came peeking out from underneath the covers, his blue eyes came upon Seth slowly, “Shut up! No way!  Babe you really made steak for me?” Dean sat up, smiling softly… “You gave up meat almost two years ago.. yet you actually went out and brought me an actual steak?”

“Well…” Seth didn't want to lie to him, but he knew Dean could always tell the difference between real and fake meat. “Not exactly, I mean it's tofu steak! Just as good, I marinated it in your favorite spices and…” Dean burrowed underneath the covers once again. “Baby, come on… you've been weird all month, like sad or something, yet you won't even tell me why that is? Is it about your dissertation? Are you scared? Is that it?” Dean just groaned in response, “Dean, talk to me… I wanna know what's going on in that head of yours that's making you like this.”

Dean felt Seth’s hand touch his underneath the sheet and all it did was make him sigh softly. He never really lied to Seth before, their relationship was held up to certain standards by their friends, they would get “relationship goals.” captions on their social media, whenever they posted pictures and everyone around them thought they were, in a word… perfect and they were… until Dean ruined it one month ago. He thought, if he just got that feeling of missing _something_ out of his life, then he could go back to Seth and move on, be happy… but there was still something missing.

Actually… someone.

The thought of missing him was ridiculous to Dean, so ridiculous that he tried his best to ignore it. Yet, one week of ignoring things turned into subconscious dreams of him touching him, vivid memories of them kissing, and avid flashes of a lie, and one night that Dean couldn't get out of his mind. He told himself to leave it alone, _You don't even know his real name,_ he chastised, _He could be dangerous,_ he warned, but none of that mattered. Dean left him that morning after Reigns fucked him wondering how he could let this thing between them be a one time thing, and every day since he's asked himself why he couldn't just let it all be.

 _Because you want him._ His mind shouted.

 _No, I don't._ Dean told himself back.

He felt Seth get underneath the covers with him, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean, letting him feel his warmth. Dean smiled, turning around in his arms to look into hazel eyes he loved so much. He’s known Seth practically all his life, they were highschool sweethearts and now Dean was about to graduate college. He loved everything about the man in front of him and even though he made a mistake with Reigns, he had to find a way to move past it all. For Seth’s sake and his own.

“I'm just nervous about graduating next week is all.” Dean smiled softly, “The final review of my dissertation is tomorrow then I'm off, to become an actual journalist and at the same time, I have it all with you and this great life and it just scares me that one day I might lose everything.” Dean looked down softly, “You know?”

“Listen to me, Dean Ambrose,” Seth got on top of him, causing Dean to giggle as he held his sides “The one thing you'll _never_ lose is me. You're stuck with me mister. For good.”

Dean found a smirk, “I definitely don't have a problem with that… come here.” He pulled Seth in roughly by the back of his head, slowly letting his tongue slip inside of his mouth. Seth moaned softly at Dean’s hands moving down his body, he didn't ask for permission to put his hands on Seth’s ass, squeezing it like he owned it. He saw hazel eyes open, looking at him confused, but it didn't stop Dean. He picked Seth up from their position and tossed him down against the pillows, then held both of his hands above his head.

“Dean… what are you-” Seth was so confused, “Are we roleplaying?” He smiled whimsically at his boyfriend, who in turn had the most serious expression on his face.

“Tell me you want me, brown eyes, say it.” Dean said it sternly, his voice mimicking a man he just can't seem to get out of his mind. His mannerisms, the way his hands moved down Seth’s body, spreading his legs… it was all him. He was still ruling every single thought of Dean’s even while he was with the one guy he loved more than anything.

“I want you,” Seth said easily, bringing Dean in for kisses.He allowed himself to be kissed by his boyfriend but for some reason the kiss wasn't the same, he was kissing perfection, in a way everything he ever wanted was wrapped up in one perfect man, he was the tip of the iceberg, beautiful, frosted, clean, but underneath all of that, was everything Dean was missing. The core of him, cold, icy, jagged puzzle piece that Dean’s body was begging for ever since he met Reigns. He was the devil to Seth’s angel but Dean knew there was more to him than that. There was something about him that called to Dean and despite him telling Reigns that it was the last time, Dean was afraid now..

It couldn't be.

He probably didn't want to see him.

He probably wasn't even home.

But, Dean had to find him.

He just… had too.

“Let's stop all the roughness and let's make love in the shower…” Seth said, pulling away from Dean’s lips gently. “Then we can eat tofu steak and watch The Twilight Zone.”

“Sure baby, whatever you want,” Dean replied, following his piece of perfection right into the bathroom.

* * *

 

**Friday**

Reigns let the last puff of his cigarette burn slowly in his hand. His whiskey on the rocks was sitting idly on the top of the bar, condensation staining the glass as Reigns lost himself in his thoughts. He wasn't much of a thinker, not a deep one anyway. Most of his thoughts were on how to stop young gay boys from getting caught up in the BSG, and sex. Reigns did as much as he could for Pride Avenue. He stopped boys from going near the Hard On, but unfortunately he couldn't save everyone. He was nobody's fucking hero but he had to try. He just didn't know how far he'd go until the night he met him.

_Blue eyes._

Reigns didn't even know his name, but he couldn't get the dumb kid out of his damn mind. Pride Avenue has gotten so bad that he accidentally claimed the kid in front of one of BSG leaders. That same kid, that seemed to rule his thoughts for one month now. He knew what BSG was planning on doing to him ever since their new recruit gotten initiated. Reigns hasn't gotten into BSG business, not outright anyway, in years… but he saw him that night, scared and surrounded by those men so he had to save him.

Fuck.

He just had too.

But saving him, and claiming him were two very different things. Reigns claimed him, he fucking _claimed_ him in front of BSG and the cherry on top was he fucked him afterwards. He didn’t even like young men. It wasn't his style… but he fucked him cause Dean wanted him too and even Reigns could admit... he wanted him just as much.

Goddamnit.

He shouldn't of slept with him.

He kept telling himself that too, for a month now. The moment he met the kid, and looked into his soft blue eyes Reigns felt something he hasn't felt since…no, fuck memories... he shook it off. The kid was just one of those curious gay boys who needed adventure before they settled down. Reigns gave him that. He gave him the fuck of his life and now he needed to move on. Besides he didn't fuck any guy more than once and he wasn't about to start now.

“Buy me a drink, sailor?” Reigns looked up at Finn Balor smiling somberly at him. Finn was the bartender at the Hard On, and resident plaything of BSG elite leader Kevin Owens. He was owned by Owens but he stopped having sex with Finn ages ago for some less than legal newbies. Reigns tried at every chance he could to finally have Finn for one night but they constantly got interrupted. He owed Kevin a debt, blood for blood, both of them being at war for years now, but he had to wait… soon, whenever Owens decided to show his face around Pride Avenue again… that debt would be paid off in full.

Until then, Reigns would fulfill that debt by fucking Owens’ most prized possession.

“Go ahead, pour yourself one… drink with me.” Finn gladly poured himself a glass, then raised it with Reigns’ letting it clink softly, before they drank slowly. The biker gave him a look as the brown liquid slid down his throat, one that made Finn blush, red staining his cheeks softly.

“You know we can't,” Finn whispered, leaning over the bar so he and Reigns were face to face. “BSG is all over this bar right now, and if I even think about leaving with you, it'll get back to Kevin so fast and then-”

“Then he’ll finally show his face, and pay for _everything_ he did?” Reigns said back, right after, downing the rest of his drink.

“Reigns..” Finn wanted to reach out and touch him but Reigns just pulled away. The younger man looked over at one of the BSG members watching them both intensely, so Finn leaned back up, and began cleaning the bar. “How about we make the conversation a little lighter,” Finn said, now whispering. “I heard you _finally_ claimed someone, it's the talk of Pride Avenue… is it that young boy who came to your apartment the other day?”

Reigns looked down, and nodded without eyeing Finn. He knew if he looked up at him, Finn would know he was lying, so, Reigns opted out of staring at him for too long. “Yeah it's him,” Reigns admitted softly.

“So why were you so surprised to see him at your door that night? I mean doesn't he know that being owned basically means married in biker terms? He can come over whenever he wants right?” Finn was a little too curious about this whole ordeal. It had Reigns almost questioning whether or not to trust Finn, but he knew him before Owens made him his pet. They were friends before he was shackled, and will be even when Reigns finally slits Owens’ throat.

“I just hadn't seen him much. We have an... agreement.” Reigns thought up his lie quickly, “He’s free to do whatever he wants. So am I.” Reigns shrugged.

“Agreement?” Finn was confused, “That kind of sounds like he has no idea what being owned means. You know those aren't the rules, Reigns. You have to tame him, if you want to keep him… or BSG has every right to do whatever they want with him.”

“Balor… no offence, but shut the fuck up,” Reigns warned.

“No, I won’t,” Finn’s accent was thick as he challenged him, “Because you know I’m right, Reigns. The code is clear, you can’t call him yours if he’s not. You claimed this kid in front of BSG, and everyone else outside the bar that night, you have to uphold our laws, everyone does, whether we like it or not.”

“I said _shut the fuck up,"_ Reigns’ voice lowered an octave as he stared at Finn, who immediately cowered under his presence, “I’m not apart of BSG anymore. So none of your _fucking_ threats or rules apply to me. I don't give a shit about the code or anyone else in here. Got it?” Reigns slammed the cup down then got up to leave the bar.

“YOU KNOW I’M RIGHT, REIGNS.” Finn shouted right before he left the bar. “Do what needs to be done, or we both know what will end up happening if you don’t.”

Reigns blew out a very hard, very frustrated breath, listening to Finn before pulling the door wide open, and exiting in a flourish without looking back.

He pushed past a bunch of bikers as he made his way to towards the alleyway. His dirty boots hit the wet streets, clicking under the flush of water as he tried to make it home. He may not claim B.S.G. anymore, but it was written on his skin, a life sentence, loyal to a group that turned their heads when they lost one of their own. Reigns considered himself a lone wolf since that fateful night four years ago, he left BSG and tried to live his life according to his own rules, but he knew there was no real way out. The broken street gang owned him, was his life and no matter how bad Reigns wanted out… he knew there was only one true way to leave.

That’s why he was so happy when blue eyes told him he only wanted a one time thing. There was no way Reigns would subject him to this life. He deserved better, he seemed like a good kid too, smart, genuine and a good head on his shoulders. He just hoped that he was smart enough now to do as he asked and stay away. He could protect him if he was away but if BSG ever found out about Reigns breaking the code to save him… there would be no place either of them could run. He hoped to god he never saw the cute, young boy with the pretty blue eyes ever again because in truth, Reigns never fucked _any boy_ , in five long years more than once… until he came along.

And now… he wasn’t sure if he’d be physically able to resist him.

“Wherever you are, blue eyes,” Reigns said, looking up at the pale moon shining in the night sky,

“Please, stay away.”

* * *

 

Dean shouldn't be there.

He kept telling himself that on the walk to the bus stop, and even when he got off the bus at Pride Avenue, but there he was, now, in front of a door he hasn’t seen in almost a month. He tried to be a good boy, honestly Dean did. He stayed away from this man, his attitude and his confusing way that he says things, laughs at Dean’s relationship while at the same time making Dean feel like he’s the sexiest thing he ever saw with just a glance. He tried to go back to life after Reigns, trying to fit back into a life he felt was too big for him, too good, too… perfect. Dean let himself, no, _forced_ himself to be that good boy his mom raised, the boy that Seth loved but deep down Dean knew better.  

He was a boy on the edge of a cliff and before he met Reigns, Dean wouldn’t ever thought about jumping, but now all Dean wanted to do was freefall.

He knew he wasn’t home so Dean didn’t bother knocking. He knew he’d have to wait for the satisfaction and somehow, waiting sounded so much better. Its stirred inside of Dean, an abyss of emotion and lust enveloping his entire body as he slid down onto his floor and waited. Of course time went by slowly, making minutes feel like hours and time feel like itself had stopped. In reality it had been 45 minutes since he got there, almost an hour waiting for something that may not be anything other than what Dean kept dreaming it was for one month now… but he had to hold on.

He looked down at his phone as the hour now changed, making Dean realize what he had to do. He outright promised Reigns he wouldn’t go back there, to the place he was almost gang raped and used by mean bikers, but Dean had to find him. He couldn’t just leave it like this. Dean placed his phone back in his pocket then hurried down the stairs of Reigns’ building. He knew he was gonna get in trouble by Reigns for this, going back to the Hard On, when a promise was made to him… but Dean had to find him. He exited the building in a hurry, moving fast down the alleyway, not making contact with anyone. He did his best to keep his head down but that was a mistake on Dean’s part, especially when he was immediately grabbed from behind by someone.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

He was fucked.

“Where the FUCK do you think you’re going?” Dean’s eyes were closed at first so he couldn’t see his assailant. He knew leaving Reigns’ apartment so late at night by himself was mistake but now he finally realized why. It was more dangerous than Reigns tried to tell him.

“Please… I…” Dean began to say something but there was no mercy from the attacker. He pressed Dean hard into wet brick, then slowly his hands started to move up his body. Dean was afraid to open his eyes but a gasp escaped his lips as the man grabbed at his ass roughly and brought him in, flush against his body. Oh god… his hands felt so familiar, rough but with a twist of gentle, hard but soft… mean, but calculated.. Just like Dean remembered.

“You don’t listen well, do you, blue eyes?” Reigns asked, as he began to touch Dean’s legs, gripping at them, then his slender waist, before pulling him in.

“I do, I just…” Dean still couldn’t open his eyes. This had to be a dream, no way was Reigns the one touching him like this, no way was it his hands on him. It… couldn’t be him. “I had to find you.”

“Look at me,” Reigns demanded but Dean shook his head no. “I said look at me...now.” He said again, this time watching blue eyes open through his glasses. Dean gasped when he saw him. Fuck. It was really him, he was there, right in the same alleyway. Their fates sealed in coincidence or kismet. “I told you, I don’t fuck anyone more than once.” Reigns whispered, his touch betraying his words as he grabbed at Dean’s ass yet again. “... and you said it was gonna be the last time I ever saw you… so what changed?”

“You fucked me four different times,” Dean mumbled back, while his nervous hands moved up Reign’s chest, like he was scared but more than willing to explore. They looked into each other’s eyes, brown and blue glazed over as the moon became their backdrop. Dean’s hands slowly moved down his body, a soft bite of his pink lip was flashed in front of brown eyes as his hand felt over Reigns’ erection in his pants. He was breathing so deeply while Dean stroked over it, making it strain against his jeans. _Fuck, what is he doing to me?_ Reigns asked himself, while looking into those blue eyes. “I… can't go home, and I don’t want too. I tried to let this go but I can't. I want you, Reigns… inside of me. I want you all over me, fucking me, making me scream your name. I want crazy, I want dangerous... but the question is do you want me, Reigns?” Dean asked as he laid a teasing kiss on his lips, “Or should I just leave?’

Reigns growled in absolute frustration, sexual, physical and otherwise while looking back at Dean. He knew he was making a mistake by letting him touch him, kiss him, or anything of the sort. He made a promise to himself, never to claim anyone, never to let anyone get close enough to him to want to see them again, to want to touch them at all beyond a one night stand but he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing at Dean’s legs and picking him up off his feet. He couldn’t stop himself from placing his tongue in Dean’s mouth as he carried him back to his apartment.

He couldn’t stop himself from tearing off his clothes when they got inside.

He couldn’t stop himself from spreading those legs on his bed.

He couldn’t stop himself from ripping the condom open, or placing his hard dick inside of Dean for the fifth time.

He couldn’t stop his moans, his whimpers, the way he shouted out his name while they fucked once again.

Fuck… he just… couldn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our boys just can't leave each other alone!
> 
> Question: would you be able too if you were dean or reigns?
> 
> The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review! -Melle


	4. You Know I'm No Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told ya I was troubled... you know that I'm no good.

Dean couldn't stop laughing.

The small clock on Reigns’ nightstand blared red, with the time. It blinked over and over in front of blue eyes that were hazed with lust and sleepiness. It was near 5am, almost and Dean didn't get one ounce sleep. Well, if you include the two hour break he and Reigns took between fucking, then yeah, but Dean didn't really consider that as sleep because he woke up, to soft kisses on his ass, and a talented tongue that made Dean realize that sleep was highly overrated.

He felt Reigns’ lips move up his skin, letting Dean release soft moans as he left no inch of the young blond untouched. He never had a man so in tune with his body like Reigns seemed to be. He knew how to please a man, that's for sure but it was the way he did it that had Dean constantly begging for more. It was like he attentively studied Dean every time they fucked. He loved watching his reactions, seeing what turned Dean on, what worked quickly and what didn’t. Then somehow, by chance, their next round of sex would get so much better than the last, like he took a lesson in Dean’s anatomy, became a master of it, just so he could fuck him properly.

And boy, did he ever.

Those brown eyes finally came upon him, causing Dean to look up at him. He found himself laughing yet again while they kissed teasingly, he giggled against his lips, confusing the biker as to what in the world was so damn funny. Dean tried to cover his mouth to stop his sudden outbursts of laughter, but Reigns stopped him, smirked, and pulled his hands away so he could see Dean smile. “What's so funny?” He asked, brown eyes staring into blue inquisitively.

“It's nothing,” Dean said back, smiling as Reigns now moved to the side of him.

“Come on," Reigns nudged him, “I wanna be in on whatever the joke is… spill it, blue eyes.”

“Okay, but it’s just dumb.” Dean warned him.

“Let me be the judge of that,” Reigns said back.

“Okay… well um…” Dean smirked, “It's silly but… we've had sex almost 7 times since we first met and you still haven't asked me my name,” He let out a quick laugh, “I don't know yours either.”

He saw Reigns fight an actual smile, before he got back on top of Dean. He held his thighs in his caramel dripped hands and squeezed them gently. “So, tell me, blue eyes… what’s your name?” Dean automatically laughed for the fifth time that morning, rolling his eyes after at how quickly Reigns changed the subject back to him.

“My name is Dean,” He whispered, his blue eyes finding brown ones that could not stop looking at him. Dean held their stare as he softly kissed up Reigns’ neck, his arms slowly moving around him, to bring him in closer. Their lips met in a quick kiss that Dean could feel all over his body. Their eyes opened right after and there, Dean saw that look again. That same odd look Reigns kept giving him every time they had sex, those chocolate drops he called eyes kept swallowing Dean whole, staring at him like he saw a ghost, or maybe felt something all too familiar, Dean could tell because… he felt the same way.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” The words that escaped Reigns’ lips were ones Dean never thought he’d hear from him. From the very moment they met, he could tell Reigns had a strong vocabulary that only consisted of curse words and words you shout out during sex. The young cub reporter had no idea that he saw him as more than a body he liked to fuck, but now, looking into those brown eyes Dean could see, he was very serious and very scared about what he just said.

So scared that he pulled away from Dean, “I don’t know why I said that,” left his lips, then he turned over in his bed, facing the right while his head laid on the pillow. Dean found himself blushing, his cheeks stained red at how cute this whole scene actually was. Reigns was this big, muscular guy with tattoos all over his body, some as scary as he was but the moment he called Dean beautiful he regressed, to half of the man Dean first met. Dean had to admit, it was the cutest, most  _ human _ Reigns ever seemed to him. He forgot that this huge, scary guy also had a heart, one he probably didn’t use often but Dean liked that he tried for him.

Even if it was accidental.

He slowly came up behind Reigns, kissing his tattooed back, before pulling him towards his body once again. Reigns followed along, turning around to see blue eyes that were filled with so much warmth and not an ounce of judgement. Dean kissed him once, a small kiss of comfort to let Reigns know he wasn’t frightened by what he said, then he pulled him in flush, his back to the biker’s front, wrapping Reigns around him. His strong scent surrounded Dean as he made himself the little spoon, he could feel Reigns’ dick snug between his ass cheeks but for whatever reason Dean liked it. 

Actually, he like it a lot.

“Are you gonna tell me your real name?” Dean asked, his head turned, to look into Reign’s eyes. He softly shook his head no, then gave Dean a soft squeeze, followed by a kiss on the lips.

He knew he wasn’t going to tell him but Dean had to ask. It was something that would stay on Dean’s mind until he knew, but for now, he could let it go. Reigns hands moved up and down his body as they kissed like crazy, one ended up on Dean’s thigh, sliding down his arch and thrusting his dick against his entrance without actually going in. Dean whimpered out against him, feeling his lips move down his neck, towards his ear then back up. Reigns held him close in his arms, then let Dean melt against him. Dean yawned softly, ready for sleep to overtake him but not before he laced their fingers together.

He thought Reigns would detest the idea of holding hands with someone in bed, essentially cuddling with Dean like they were an old married couple or something. In wasn't in his character to hold Dean’s hand in any way, shape or form, so Dean knew that eventually he would let go but to his surprise… he didn’t. Their hands stayed entwined even when he pulled Dean so close to his body, making him feel more comfortable than Dean’s ever felt in his entire life. 

He snuggled into him, then slowly Dean fell asleep, in the arms of a man who wasn’t his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Dean woke up again around 11 am, to the smell of overly cooked bacon. He grabbed the first shirt he could find, which happened to be the one Reigns threw on the floor. It was 2 sizes too big for him, but Dean liked the way he looked through the reflection from his big windows. His bare feet creaked underneath the floorboards but only a little as he made it to the kitchen towards the smell he doesn't get to revel in at home.

_ Meat.  _

Reigns was there, cooking three things at once in a tank top that did wonders on his body and boxers. There were small beads of sweat dripping from his brow, as he tried to focus, but his attention was deterred again once he turned his head to see Dean standing there, in his shirt. The blond saw him fight a smile while staring at him, before continuing to cook.

Dean came over to where he was and for some odd reason, he had the undeniable urge to touch him. He fought against doing it at first, thinking Reigns wouldn't like that at all but… Dean couldn't help himself. He slowly put his hands on his back, over the tattoo of a falling angel. He saw that Reigns didn't mind the gentle touch, so he decided to take it one step further. He kissed over his tattoo, just a lithe caress to see his reaction, and suddenly he felt Reigns jerk up, but it definitely wasn't because he didn't like it.

He stopped scrambling the eggs suddenly, the spoon immediately dropping out of his hands so he could turn around, his brown eyes staring at Dean, before he grabbed at his face gave him a quick, soft kiss. Dean smiled against his lips, the wet sound of them smacking together was heard around the room as Dean tossed his arms around his shoulders, “Mmm, I thought you said we'd never eat breakfast together?” Dean teased as he pulled away, he grabbed the spoon out of the pan and began to finish up the eggs.

“I never said that,” Reigns countered, drying off the bacon before plating it. “I said that I didn't want to go out to breakfast with you and I still don't. I like to cook for myself. You happen to be here too and since I know I wore you out last night… it's the least I can do.”  He watched Dean add salt and pepper to the eggs, then he passed it to Reigns who placed it on two plates. He brought it to the table, then took out some orange juice, and two of his glass cups for them both. 

“How do you know you wore me out?” Dean blushed as he asked, sipping his orange juice slowly. “No man can be that conceited.” 

“Blue eyes,” Reigns looked at him seriously, while taking a big bite of eggs. “You know I'm the best fuck you ever had. That's not me being conceited, that's just a fact.” 

Dean smiled while looking away from his gaze.  _ Fuck him.  _ He was right. He was the best fuck he ever had but he wasn't going to let Reigns know that. His ego was already big enough for two Earths. Instead, Dean decided to change the subject. “So.. how do you afford this place?” he asked softly, “In fact, how old are you?” He watched Reigns smirk, “No? Okay what's your ethnicity? Why are you so dark and brooding?” He laughed.

Reigns found himself smiling yet again as he listened to Dean ask him so many questions. “I'm 31,” he answered softly. That was the only thing he answered too, before finishing up his meal. Dean watched him seriously now, thinking about their 10 year age difference. He was so much older, maybe that's why he fucked like a porn star. It made Dean blush to think he was currently the object of this guys eye, he could literally have anyone but all he wanted right now was Dean and.. fuck that was so hot. 

There was a long silence for awhile, the sound of both of them finishing up their meals was the only thing heard in the loft. The silence, was comfortable, with Dean looking over at Reigns every now and again and him staring at Dean the same way. He finished up his food, then so meticulously, he placed his knife down first, then his fork on top. His hands were clasped together, then he sighed, while looking over at Dean.

“Now I have a question for you,” Reigns spoke softer than ever before, while he looked at him. “Why did you decide to come back?” He wondered, “You told me that this was a mistake, that fucking me was a mistake and you know what? You were right.  _ I am a mistake,  _ blue eyes. Don't you get that I'm dangerous?” 

“I do get it,” Dean nodded, looking back at him, “But I think that you know as well as I that there’s something between us. Its why I tried but failed to stay away from this for an entire month. But I can't deny how much I want you anymore. Can you?” 

Reigns looked down, away from those blue eyes as he tried to fight what Dean was saying. He hated how right he was, how despite not knowing much about him, he wanted to protect him already. There was something about him that made Reigns go crazy, in both good and bad ways. “You're playing with fire, kid.” He whispered without looking at Dean, “Do you understand?” 

Dean got up from his chair and slowly he walked over to Reigns. He touched his shoulder softly, those brown eyes finally on him again, filled with the one thing Dean never saw in them before. Fear. He was scared of what this kid was doing to him, scared of how he was in his head and scared of what it meant to want him this badly. Dean slowly lowered himself onto Reigns, his hands immediately moving down his chest while the bikers grabbed at his bare ass. “I know,” Dean finally replied, both men panting heavily, brown eyes staring deep into blue before they kissed slowly.

His tongue was as talented as his stroke game, and so was his hands. They worked together to carefully remove his shirt from Dean’s body, tossing it right down on the floor, before Reigns picked up a naked Dean up from a seated position. Dean gasped but smiled at Reigns while he carried him into his room… but not on the bed. They kissed all the way to the bathroom, the rest of the afternoon becoming hazy as the shower turned on, hot steam filling the air, and Dean’s body being placed in his big arms for the second time that morning.

* * *

 

“Mmm, oh... my.. god..”  Dean’s moans filled Reigns’ room, his legs were spread, exposing his perfectly pink pucker for the bikers eyes only. Reigns sucked on his thumb, then pressed it against Dean’s wet entrance, watching it suck in and out just for him. He showed Dean his long pink tongue, making him whimper out as Reigns rimmed around it, sucking up all of his juices, before thumbing at it again. “Fuck, daddy, fuck that hole!” Dean moaned out, as he watched Reigns slap at his ass, then dive his tongue deep inside of him yet again. Dean’s entire body was vibrating with pleasure, he could not believe he was about to come from ass eating alone… fuck how was he this good?

“You got such a pretty, pink hole,” Reigns commented as he spat right on it, then stuck two fingers in, making Dean moan out loud. “Tell me.. is it mine? Is it daddy’s hole?” 

“Yes!” Dean whimpered out while Reigns moved his fingers in and out of him fast. Fuck. Dean had to grab his own balls because he was on the verge of coming already and he didn't want too. He held them tight, moaning loudly as Reigns alternated between his fingers and his mouth. He saw how good he took his fingers and his tongue, making Reigns so fucking hard he was oozing out pre cum. His condoms were still in the dresser but fuck, he couldn't wait. He had to have blue eyes now. 

“Can I fuck you?”  Reigns asked, more desperate than he's ever been before. He never fucked anyone without a condom, ever. But there was just something about Dean that had his dick begging to be in his asshole, bare, raw, deep. He saw Dean nod fast, and Reigns knew that was his cue. He spat on his dick, and Dean held onto his arm tightly as he pushed in. “Fuck!” Reigns yelled out loud as he went all the way in, both of them moaned out loud at how much better it felt without the condom. Reigns thrusted in hard, once, the force of it shook the bed, and made Dean jerk back. 

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Dean’s body jerked up again from yet another hard thrust inside. Reigns looked so shocked by how good it felt, that he couldn't stop, he started slow, then ended up pounding into him over and over, watching Dean’s abs constrict every time he was inside. Reigns had to stop, he couldn't keep going like this he would cum right inside of him. He showed restraint by pulling out, and going over to his dresser to grab a condom. “Here… let me.” Dean said while softly looking into his brown eyes. He opened the condom up then slowly put it on Reigns, stroking him a few times before he turned around on his stomach. 

Reigns smirked at him, slapping his pale ass before pushing back in. He held Dean’s hips as he fucked him. Each thrust feeling deeper and better than before. He was so loud, moaning out Reigns’ name while he fucked him. Reigns grabbed at his arm, holding it behind his back as he went faster. “Fuck!” Dean shouted so loudly that if Reigns had neighbors they'd probably be able to hear. The angle, the force, everything was so good that Dean didn't even realize that his phone was ringing.

_ Hey babe, it’s almost 1, and Sami isn't answering his phone either. I'm starting to get really worried about you. I guess I'll just come over to EC News and we can have a late lunch there. I love you, call me or text me soon? _

Dean and Reigns kissed, hard thrust turning softer while he slowly came inside of the condom, and Dean on his own chest. He held his body close to him, and both men fell down together on the bed, panting heavily. Reigns kissed over Dean’s sweaty back, making him giggle as their hands finally unlaced. “You could've kept fucking me without the condom,” Dean whispered to him, taking Reigns’ hands and placing them on his chest. “I wouldn't of stopped you.”

“If I would've kept going, I wouldn't of stopped until I came inside of you,” Reigns kissed his neck, then grabbed at it, pulling Dean forward, making him moan, “And you  _ never _ fucking let anyone come inside of you that isn't yours to claim… understand?” Dean nodded, and that's when he finally pulled out of the blond, making him whimper as he took off the condom then went into the bathroom. He came back out with a rag, and handed it to Dean so he could clean up. 

Dean cleaned off his body, while Reigns grabbed a cigarette from his nightstand. He lit it up with the same metal lighter he always used then sat back against his headboard, one knee propped up, one flat out as he puffed then released softly.  

“Why haven't you claimed anyone?” Dean curiously asked, while placing the towel in the hamper. “Can I ask that and maybe you'll answer?” 

“Hmm,” Reigns voice rumbled deep inside of him, “I'm not sure you understand what calling someone  _ mine _ means in our gang.” He looked at him seriously, “It's like slavery, you're owned by that biker. He protects you but in turn you're like… his wife, with less benefits. You'd have to do as I say in public, and wear a stupid gold necklace, with our emblem on it, wherever you go. I wouldn't do that to someone. I wouldn't force them to basically lose their rights just to appease me.” Reigns looked off into the distance, “You're lucky, kid. If someone else besides me in bsg claimed you, called you theirs… you'd be on your knees right now doing whatever he wants.” 

Dean saw the fear in Reigns’ eyes as he spoke. He told him everything and now that he knew he was fully expecting blue eyes, no Dean was his name, to leave. It was better off that way anyway. Reigns would do anything to protect him from this life… the way he failed to do with Kofi.  _ Don't think about him.  _ Reigns reminded himself as he took another puff from his cigarette.  Dean said nothing back, but he didn't just get up and leave like Reigns thought he would. 

Instead he touched Reigns’ leg, and kissed it before he laid back in his bed. Reigns hated to admit that he loved seeing him laid out on his pillows and not just because he wanted to fuck him. It was a feeling he got, one he thought died a long time ago while looking at him. The feeling of wanting to see him there all the time, even know he knew he couldn't. Fuck feelings. Reigns told himself, after he put the rest of his cigarette out. He wouldn't ever feel anything for anyone ever again. 

That was final.

“By the way, your phone rang,” Reigns said, while laying down next to Dean in bed. “Might want to check it, ya know? You've been here for almost 12 hours, no doubt your boyfriend is worried.” 

“Right…” Dean looked at Reigns who didn't look at him back. Dean blew out a breath then got up to go check it. He sat naked on Reigns bed, listening to all the voicemails Seth had left him. Dean sighed, clicking it off again so he could spend more time with Reigns but as soon as he turned around, he saw Reigns rifling through his closet. He watched him put on some underwear, then some jeans quickly before searching for a shirt to wear. “Are you leaving?” Dean asked, very softly, picking up his own underwear to pop on. 

“Yeah, I gotta be somewhere,” Reigns told him coldly, the same warmness he felt earlier in the shower, and in bed was gone, replaced by the same guy he was when the first met. Dean wondered if it had anything to do with him checking his messages but he thought better of it. Reigns didn't care about him for more than a fuck… at least that's what Dean thought anyway. 

“I guess I should get dressed too then,” He sighed harsh enough so Reigns could hear then Dean started to get dressed himself. He had to be at internship anyway. They were giving out final assignments and the top three interns with the best piece got a job at EC news which was Dean’s dream.

“If you want,” Reigns began to say as he placed his shirt then his leather jacket on. “I can um.. drive you back downtown.” He shrugged, “Traffic is hell at this time anyway, it's much faster on my bike.” 

Dean didn't know why but the thought of getting to spend more time with Reigns, especially on his bike intrigued and excited Dean like no other. He placed his shirt and sneakers on then quickly nodded at him. “Sure! Although I... um.. never been on a motorcycle before.” Dean admitted all too excitedly. “Is it scary?”

“Not really,” Reigns said while he placed his boots on then began to walk over to Dean. He ran his hands through Dean’s unruly blond bed head then smirked, “As long as you hold onto me, and stay close, everything will be alright. Can you do that…  _ Dean?” _ Reigns used his real name and it made Dean smile. 

“Now I kinda miss blue eyes,” he pouted, “...but yes I can.”  Reigns playfully slapped his shoulders then he took his hand.

“Follow me then,  _ blue eyes.” _

* * *

 

They oddly held hands all the way down towards the street, not once did either of them let go until they came upon, a beautiful, black and gold Harley Davidson. It had gold stripes and shiny metal. Fuck, it was almost as hot as Reigns was. The biker handed Dean a helmet then put his on, before he began to revv up the engine. Dean wasn’t as helmet savvy as he thought, he laughed as he put it on sideways, then touched Reigns’ shoulder so he could see. “I'm having some trouble with the helmet,” Dean pouted for him. Reigns let out a quick laugh as he looked at Dean. He got back up, finding a permanent smile as he fixed it for him. Both men couldn't stop looking at each other as Reigns clipped the helmet under Dean's chin, then touched Dean’s head softly, watching him smile before he got back on.

“Get on behind me, blue eyes, and hold on tight. Do not, under any circumstances let go… okay?” Dean nodded his answer and got on behind him, holding onto Reigns exactly like he asked. Reigns felt his hands clasping tight onto his waist, tight like he asked. He smiled softly and then they were off.. down the streets and right pass the Hard On, where some BSG members saw them. Dean held on, feeling the rush of wind behind him as Reigns drove. He never been on a motorcycle before but now that he was on one with a really hot guy no less, Dean never wanted to ride on anything else.

He'd make an exception for Reigns’ dick though.

Reigns took a sharp corner letting the bike turn smoothly and it was the most exhilarating experience Dean felt in his life. It was fire, it was fun, it was pure adrenaline that rushed through his veins and made Dean feel more alive than he's felt in his entire life. They zoomed across town, towards Empire City News where Dean worked, getting there in less than an hour. They beat all the traffic and got there just in time for Dean to start. Reigns parked about 2 blocks away, then Dean got off, taking off his helmet with a smile on his face. 

“Oh my god, that was so much fun. Thanks for the ride,” Dean said handing him back his helmet. 

“Anytime, blue eyes." Reigns smiled at him softly, “Although I do like it better when it's _you_ who's doing the riding.”

Dean let out a soft breath, his cheeks getting red as he looked down at Reigns. “Asshole,” Dean playfully teased, biting down on his bottom lip.

“I have a feeling you like me as an asshole.” Reigns challenged his way of thinking yet again, making Dean blush flourish from his cheeks to his neck. Fuck. He was good. 

“Maybe I do,” Dean admitted. They gave each other an oddly soft look for just a second and then.. in a moment all too confusing to explain, Dean leaned down and kissed Reigns lips gently. He was caught off guard, but it didn't stop him from grabbing at blond locks, holding Dean there as their lips lingered for a few seconds more. Dean pulled away, licking the taste of Reigns off his lips slowly, making Reigns even more confused than he’s ever been. 

“Can I see you again?” Dean asked it softly, while staring at Reigns, hoping the answer was yes. 

“Yeah,” Reigns oddly agreed, nodding his head. “I put my number in your phone while you slept.” He shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal, “I figured that whenever you need me… just call.” He smirked at him as he revved his engine up once more, “See you around, blue eyes.” he said, softly and then in a flash… he was gone.

Dean began walking towards Empire City News, a big smile on his face as he entered the building. There, he saw his best friend Sami, waiting for him by the elevators.

“Hey! I was starting to think you weren't gonna show,” He smiled, then handed Dean a cup of coffee, “You sure look all smiley this afternoon, is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled at his best friend, “Everything is... absolutely perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter of just dean and roman exploring their chemistry... can you say... iconic? lol.
> 
> Are you guys enjoying it so far? I gotta be honest, I told my friend wasn't going to update after chapter 3 but I want to finish the story with you guys. So here I am. - Melle.
> 
>  
> 
> The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review!


	5. Warm Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got a cavern of secrets, none of them are for you.

Dean tapped his pencil over his desk repeatedly.

He stared at the yellow middle of the writing tool, then looked idly out the window at the busy street below. Cars went past, and groups of friends walked by his window as they got ready for their start of the weekend. It was almost 8pm on a Friday night and Dean was still stuck at work. His computer screen shined bright in front of his eyes, his headline, “ **The Thin Line Between Sex and Love.”** kept staring back at him in the face.

They got their final assignments last week and ironically Dean’s spoke to him more than anyone else's. He was straddling a fence himself, his own thin line between sex with a dangerous man, who knew how to fuck Dean better than anyone else he’s ever been with, and the love he had with his boyfriend, Seth. He loved Seth more than he could put into words but there was also apart of Dean that was beginning to realize that he’d never be satisfied with just him. Seth was great, smart, cute, kind, everything you could want in a partner but why for Dean… was it just not enough?

_ “What happens when love isn't enough?”  _ Dean wrote his final line on the page, 2,000 words on what he thought was objectively speaking on love, sex and everything in between. He spell checked over a hundred times, then printed it out and walked right into his boss's office.

Charlotte Flair was a tough cookie who marked up more than half of Dean’s work in dripping red ink but this time he thought that he might've done a good job. He placed it on her desk while she was grabbing her coat to head out for the day.

“Ambrose, I see you finally finished,” Charlotte commented with a smile. 

“Yeah, it took me a long time to find my prose but I think it's way better now,” Dean said back softly.

“Hmm,” Charlotte picked up the paper, great thing she was a fast reader cause if not they'd be there all damn night. Dean watched her smile at some parts and lightly snicker at a few others. She seemed to like it… unless the laughs were meant as judgement then Dean was screwed. “Wow, Ambrose, I must say this is some good stuff. Way better than what you first handed me. The way you asked how love is enough for some people while sex is enough for others is great. It speaks to different types of people all at once.” Charlotte smirked, “Have you passed your dissertation yet?”

“Um yes, actually just last week,” Dean smiled back at her, confidently, “With flying colors.”

“Hmm, I'll keep that in mind,” She touched Dean’s shoulder softly, “For now, why don't you just go home and enjoy your weekend. The last intern meeting is on Monday. See you later, Dean.” Charlotte grabbed her purse and headed out after that, leaving Dean there with a huge smile on his face. 

He ran over to his desk and turned off his computer then grabbed his satchel and coat. He was so happy that he finally got to enjoy his Friday night even though he didn't know where he wanted to go. If he went home, he'd no doubt be forced to stay in with Seth all night watching Netflix, if he went to Sami’s he’d have to drink beer and eat pizza all night with their straight friends, which Dean didn't like because it was so fulfilling he didn't need the empty calories. 

Honestly, If he was being truthful to himself, Dean knew exactly where he wanted to go, he just didn't know how to spend another night with Reigns without Seth figuring out what he was up too… but he missed him. Fuck. It was weird to say that he actually missed another man who wasn't his boyfriend, but he did. Dean couldn't stop thinking about Reigns, his kisses or that big dick. 

God, he missed that big dick.

“Fuck it, I'll just go home,” Dean told himself, quite sadly, pressing the elevator and getting in to go down. It wasn't what he wanted but it was better than anything else. Besides, he missed Seth a lot too. He barely saw him this week as well because of his assignment. So maybe it was a good thing to just go home. Maybe they could cuddle, drink wine and maybe just maybe Dean could try to get Seth to top soon enough.

Time will tell. 

**Dean and Seth’s apartment, 8:45 pm.**

“Seth baby? I'm home.” Dean yelled out to him as he came inside. He put his bag and coat up on the rack then went searching for his boyfriend. “Seth?” he called out again, looking for him in their bedroom.

Dean came in and saw Seth watching a cooking show, on healthy vegan meals. He sighed softly, at his predictable boyfriend then kicked off his shoes before getting in bed with him. “Hey, I was calling you and you didn't answer,” Dean said, giving him a kiss. Seth kissed him back then quickly focused on the tv yet again.

“Sorry I was so into this recipe for creamy vegan garlic pasta with roasted tomatoes. I think I'll make it for us this weekend.” He looked up at him finally giving Dean attention, kissing his cleanly shaven cheek this time, “How was work?”

“Great, Charlotte liked my story,” Dean nodded, “The final internship program ends on Monday then we see who got the job.”

“That's great honey, I have no doubt you got the job.” Seth said, kissing his hand, before placing it around him as he focused back on his show. 

“How about you? How was work?” Dean asked as he laid against the pillows next to him.

“Mm. It was the same you know” Seth shrugged, “I mean nothing interesting really happens at a vegan bakery.” 

“Right.” Dean sighed gently as Seth’s attention reverted back to the screen once more. This was really his life. He was laying in bed watching a vegan cooking show on a Friday night. He placed his hands behind his head, his mind wandering as Dean started to think about his article.

_ What happens when love isn't enough?  _ He asked himself this time, trying to figure it out. 

Was the love he had for Seth enough to make Dean stay away from Reigns for good?

“Hey babe…” Dean tried to keep his mind off of Reigns and back on the man he loved since high school. He could do this, he could end whatever it was between him and Reigns for his boyfriend. He loved Seth enough too, “Why don't we go out tonight?” Dean asked as he sat up in bed. “Let's go to Boy Toy. It'll be fun.” He saw how hesitant Seth was, “We haven't been out together in a while… I could really use one night of fun, ya know?”

“Hmm…” Seth paused his show and then smiled, “I mean, I guess it's okay. Like you said, we haven't been out for awhile and we never even got to celebrate you graduating. So we can go.” Dean’s face lit up with joy, “As long as you stay close though. You know how handsy those gay guys can get… ugh.” Dean didn't respond to that, “Alright, just give me a moment to get dressed okay?”

“Great!” Dean was so ecstatic. “I'll get dressed too and we can make it a night.” Dean excitedly got up and began to rifle through his drawers for something too tight and sexy to wear. Maybe his article was wrong, maybe he was wrong. Sometimes, love was enough if you have compromise. Seth compromised a lot for him and that was more than enough for Dean.

Maybe this thing with Reigns needed to just end before it really began. It was a 7 time thing that got out of control but everything was okay now... besides...

Dean had everything he could ever want right in front of him.

* * *

 

Reigns hated when he was summoned by BSG. 

Even though he was unofficially no longer apart of their clan, he knew, officially there was no way out of the group. So, whenever he got summoned by one of the leaders, which was not often, he would scowl, and try his best to hold back his anger. They thought they ran shit but Reigns knew better. There was a reason none of them fucked with him, a reason known by Reigns himself. He tried to keep everything on the back of his mind, especially the old memories of Kofi that had been popping up lately because of this little sexcapade he was in with blue eyes.

_ “You promise me, you're gonna be there?” Kofi asked as a kiss was laid on his back. “Kevin said it's important for me to officially become a member of BSG.” _

_ “Mm, I can't wait. See I told you I never have to claim you for this to happen.” Reigns whispered against his skin. _

_ “Please, I've always been yours whether you claim me or not,” He felt Reigns smirk against him, “Seriously baby, promise me you're going to be there?” Kofi said, watching Reigns kiss up his back towards his lips. _

_ “Don't you worry baby,” Reigns gave him a soft kiss, that had Kofi smiling, “I promise, I'll be there.” _

His mind went wild with the thoughts of Kofi, who he hasn't thought about in 4 long years. Ever since blue eyes,  _ Dean,  _ showed up in Reigns life he couldn't stop thinking about Kofi and what happened that night. How a lie from Owens was used to set an example to Reigns. How it started a war in BSG and build an ice box around Reigns’ heart. 

He came into the Hard On, waving at Finn before heading to the back. The assholes asked him the password which Reigns simply replied,  _ “Blood or Death.” _ it was their saying, their mantra. That meant exactly what it means literally. He was let in, then walked to a chair in the middle of the room, where two BSG leaders were waiting for him. 

“Reigns, my brother, it's good to see you.” Jeff Hardy, one of Reigns best friends once upon a time said to him as he sat in the chair across from him. 

“Hardy, nice to see you too.” They held arms, a sign of respect with only the leaders of the group could do. Reigns looked over at Vader, the other bsg leader, who did not look like he was here for pleasantries. 

Good, cause neither was Reigns. 

Atleast, not with him.

“Forgive me, Brother for this investigation but you know that it's policy in BSG.” Reigns nodded at Hardy, “It's come to our attention that you messed with a BSG initiation by claiming someone. Is this true?” Hardy asked, looking only at Reigns and no one else.

“It is true,” Reigns nodded, “I did.”

“Reigns, you know you can't just claim anyone. Especially, not initiation boys. Anyone else, would've spent three days in the bottoms dungeons just for this alone, but because you're a former elite member, Vader let you do it. Do you have anything to say for yourself before we pass judgement?”  Jeff’s voice was somber as he looked at Reigns.

“Yeah,” Reigns said, now looking up at Vader only, “Initiation boys are off the table, I know the rules. My father helped write them after all which is why I also know that you must not harm the boy before initiation.” Vader squinted his eyes at Reigns in fear, “Vader proceeded to toss the boy on the ground, before initiation. The boy had a long gash on his fucking elbow. That I cleaned up. Did you tell them that you fat fuck?” 

“You little bitch!” Vader charged at him, but Jeff stopped him, pushing him back. 

“Is this true, Vader?” Hardy asked him. 

Vader rolled his eyes, there was no denying it, so he nodded. Fucking Reigns always getting in his fucking business. One day he'd catch Reigns slipping up and Vader was going to sodomize him and end him... for good. 

“Then my judgement is clear.” Jeff looked between both men then clapped his hands together, “Reigns didn’t break any BSG laws by claiming the boy. Vader you can go, I need to talk to Reigns alone.”  Vader grumbled, giving Reigns a look of pure hatred and disgust before stalking out of the room. Once he was gone, Jeff sat back down with Reigns and they both let out a laugh, “Vader is a trip man, always have been. I don't know how your father put up with him.” 

“I have no idea,” Reigns smirked.

“Okay, now that he's gone, I need you to be honest with me,” Jeff asked seriously, “Why did you claim this kid? When we were younger you swore on your life you’d never to claim anyone… ever. Why now, Reigns? What changed?”

“I don't know, Jeff,” Reigns said back honestly, a deep sigh escaping from his lips, “I guess after Kofi, I couldn't bare to see another person get hurt because of bsg. He’s a really good kid. A great fuck too.” Reigns looked down at that, “Too good actually,” Reigns shook his head, “Jeff, man he's so tight. Vader and his friends would've made him bleed. I could barely fit fully in.”

 

“Oh, so you fucked him?” Jeff’s eyebrows raised curiously.

Reigns quietly nodded.

“Oh man, I remember my first time with Christian. He was so young and so eager to please, kinda like yours. How old is he by the way?” Jeff laughed.

“21.” Reigns said softly, “And way more eager than anyone else I've ever fucked. I fucked him without a condom for a few minutes the other day, and his ass swallowed my dick so fucking well I almost came inside of him.” Reigns saw Jeff lick his lips at his description, “He drives me crazy, Hardy. So fucking crazy and I don't understand why.”

“You broke your no condom rule?” Jeff was shocked, “Wow, Reigns it sounds like… you got bad for this kid.” He shook his head, “You know, claiming someone isn't that bad, Reigns. You'll see.” Reigns shrugged in response, “It'll be fine. I set his claiming ceremony for two months from now. After that, no one can touch him but you.” 

“No one is  _ going _ to touch him but me.” Reigns stated strongly, in the same breath, wondering where that passion just came from. “I mean… no one can touch him but me.” 

“Easy there big guy,” Jeff playfully raised both of his hands in the air, “I haven't seen this type of fire in your eyes since Kofi.” Jeff touched his shoulder softly, “Do you think you might have… feelings for him?” 

“Fuck no,” Reigns said softly, “He’s just a good fuck that's all.”  

“Right…” Jeff laughed, “A good fuck. It's what I used to say about Christian.” Jeff brought Reigns up then softly hugged him. “It's okay to have feelings for someone after Kofi you know?” He whispered in Reigns ear.

“No it's not.” Reigns said back quickly. “See you around, Hardy.” Reigns said goodbye to Jeff then walked back out to the front. Finn smiled at him and any other day, that smile would've made Reigns tell Finn to meet him at his loft but not tonight. His mind was running miles a minute thinking about Kofi and.. blue eyes. How was he supposed to tell him that he had to be claimed in two months? How could he get out of this without them hurting Dean? 

Reigns walked right out of the Hard On towards his house. He tried his best to keep all his thoughts at bay,  but the moment his feet hit the pavement of the alleyway, he got a text from a boy he hasn't heard from all week long. 

**Blue eyes:  I'm at boy toy right now with my boyfriend, but I can't stop thinking about you. Or your big dick deep inside of me. I want you. I'll be out back. Please… come get me?**

* * *

 

**Boy Toy, 10pm**

Dean was supposed to be having a great time with Seth right now. In fact, they  _ were _ having a great time until about 10 minutes ago. They got to the club at 9, most of the guys there had come early with their partners so Dean thought Seth would be more comfortable. But a  few moments and 3 or 4 shots later, a guy tried to hit on Dean but Seth got in between telling them that Dean was in fact, taken. 

Once it turned 10pm, more guys started to pile in that were even hotter than the 9pm crew. They crowded the bar where Dean and Seth were, and a few started to offer Dean and Seth a drink, but like usual, Seth got super uncomfortable, firmly telling them no while making faces as couples kissed in front of him, or danced too close for his liking.

It got even worse when a guy asked Dean to dance after the third round of shots. Dean was feeling great, alcohol fueled his thoughts as he said yes to the cute guy, but before he could even sway his hips Seth came over pulled him away. “I wanna go home!” Seth screamed over the loud music. “Now!”

“I'm having fun!’ Dean yelled back, “What's wrong?” 

“This scene, it's not for me.” Seth pulled him closer to the exit, dragging a drunken Dean along,  “I'm really fucking uncomfortable. Can we just... go home please?”

“What is it with you and gay men?” Dean challenged him instead pulling away from his hold. Again, Seth was being weird about being around gay men. Dean still had no idea what it was even about, “Why do you hate them so much?”

“I don't! I just know this…” He pointed to the half naked guys making out with glitter all over them, “it's not for me. I love you Dean and us… what we have is real. The men at these bars only want sex. I don’t need to go desperately looking for it like these guys since I have you. Now can we go home please?” 

“Seth, not all of these guys come here looking to fuck, that's a ridiculous thing you just said and completely untrue.” Dean shook his head, “Other couples were here, having fun  _ together _ ! Just drinking and dancing. Yet I couldn't even move you from the bar for over an hour. Tell me what this is really about, Seth? Do you not like gay men? Honestly, because you're dating one. You get that right?” 

“I think you've had too much to drink. Let's talk about this in the morning, okay? I called an Uber, he’s waiting outside for us. Come on.” Seth tried once again to pull on Dean’s wrist to get him to go but his blond boyfriend wasn't having it. He stepped back and crossed his arms, shaking his head while looking down.

“You can go. I'm gonna stay and actually live my life. And don't even bother waiting up. I'm  _ not _ coming home.”

“Dean..” Seth looked at him sadly but Dean shook his head, then sighed before he walked back into the club. He watched an angry Seth go from the glass window, getting in the car and zipping off back home.

He was so fucking pissed at Seth for ruining his night. He honestly thought things would be different somehow from all the other times they go out. It wasn't. Seth was still the same boy he knew back in highschool. 

He stood in the middle of the club, watching the flashing lights go flutter and the music loudly pump through the speakers, yet Dean couldn't enjoy it anymore. He realised now, exactly what he wanted to do… the one thing he should've done instead of going home.

He had to text him. 

_ What happens when love isn't enough?  _ Dean’s mind called out as he took out his phone and texted the one guy he  _ knew _ he missed even though he didn't want to admit it. 

He told Reigns that he wanted him and his big dick in the text, smiling to himself as he clicked send.  Dean’s bottom lip tugged safely between his teeth as he waited for Reigns to text back. After five minutes and no reply,  Dean sighed went out the back for fresh air. Reigns probably was busy tonight, with some other guy. It wasn't fair of Dean to think he was the only one he was fucking. He probably had a guy in his bed right now, moaning out his name like Dean was last weekend. 

Fuck.

He was so stupid.

Dean hit his head softly against the brick and sighed out into the night. He looked over to the right and saw a couple out there with him, one of the guys was on his knees giving what looked like a hell of a blow job from the way his partner was moaning. Dean bit his lip but decided that maybe he should give them some privacy. He kept walking, down the alleyway, not stopping until... he heard a whistle.

“Looking fine there, blue eyes.” He turned around at the sound of his voice, smiling when he saw the biker leaning against the brick wall. Dean didn't realize how wide his smile was when he saw him.  _ I missed him so much.  _ He didn't say it out loud, but he did come over to him quick, and immediately, he pressed his vodka soaked lips on Reigns. 

He wasted no time kissing Dean back, grabbing at his ass tight, while they kissed like boyfriends who hadn't seen each other in awhile. Dean giggled against his lips as Reigns held him close, both of them teasing each other, blue eyes on brown for one second before they kissed again. Reigns held him so possessively, and fuck did Dean miss those hands on his body. He pressed himself into Reigns, pushing him up against the brick, with a confident smile on his face. “Someone is drunk,” Reigns commented, smirking at the young blond.

“Only a bit,” Dean bit his bottom lip while his hands moved up his chest. “But still sober enough to suck your dick in your loft.” Dean took Reigns hands then placed himself in his arms. “Do you wanna fuck me, daddy?” 

“Mm. You know I can't resist you when you call me that. Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?” He asked, while placing his hands on Dean's ass yet again.

“What I want, is your dick in my mouth. Now do I have to suck it right here in this alley or do you want me naked, all to yourself in your loft?”

Fuck. Reigns growled,  “Come on.” He took Dean’s hand in his own, lacing them, while holding Dean close as they walked to his loft together.

* * *

 

Not ten minutes later, Reigns had brought Dean inside and they started to kiss, quite heavily towards his bed. Reigns roughly tore at Dean’s clothes, making him mewl out softly. He pushed the young blond backwards onto the bed, and watched him crawl back over to him. Dean sat up on his knees, then pulled Reigns in by his ass, shocking the biker as he squeezed it while smiling up at him. “Blue eyes, are you sure you wanna do this?” Reigns asked, pulling him in close so Dean could look into his eyes, “I know I can be rough, but… I don't want to take advantage of you, especially if you're drunk.” 

“I'm fine,” Dean told him, a permanent smile on his beautiful face as he took a page out of Reigns book, and roughly began to tear Reigns jacket down his shoulders. The biker smirked at Dean, as he pulled off of him and onto the chair next to the bed. He grabbed at Reigns, next, pushing him backwards on the bed, then slowly, he got on top on him. 

Fuck. He could feel how much Reigns wanted him, his big, throbbing erection straining hard against his jeans.  “Mm.” Dean let out a hoarse moan as he grazed his ass over it, making Reigns hiss softly. “I missed you,” Dean admitted, while he began to unbuckle Reigns’ jeans. 

“I…” Reigns looked up at him, all smiles while he took his belt off. He had to admit it, he missed Dean too. Even though he knew missing someone who wasn't Kofi betrayed Kofi’s existence in his mind. He couldn't help it. The kid did something to him, that was making every wall Reigns put up around his heart slowly come down. Even if it was brick by brick. “I know,” Reigns decided to say instead, watching Dean roll his eyes playfully after.

Dean smirked as the belt came off, and he slowly pulled Reigns’ pants down, revealing a dick that envied all other dick before his. Dean licked his lips at it, hands wrapping around his hardness as he started stroking it in his hands, watching the biker’s bottom lip disappear between his teeth. 

“I want you in my mouth, daddy.” Dean’s breathy words came out so fucking seductively. He shuddered with each stroke, loving the faces Reigns made when he twirled his hand up, and around his thick head, squeezing it so a little bit of precum could drizzle out. “Mmm,” Dean gasped as Reigns went from semi, to full hardness in his hands. “Fuck, you're so hard,” He was so fucking hot and his dick was even hotter. So much so that Dean leaned down, his pink lips wrapping around just the head, slurping up all the clear liquid around him.

“Fuck, blue eyes…” Reigns head tossed back from pleasure. “Suck that dick,” He told him, and Dean happily agreed. He hummed along, watching Reigns watch him as his thickness was buried deep in his mouth. Dean didn't suck much dick, Seth didn't like it too much so he never really got the chance to explore how good he could be, but now, as he slowly bobbed his head up and down on Reigns dick, he realized just how talented he actually was. God, sucking dick was so much better with a hint of vodka in your system, Dean felt so powerful, and from the way Reigns was watching him he could tell how much he liked whatever Dean was doing. 

“Fuck!” Reigns forcefully grabbed at Dean’s blond head, making him take more dick into his mouth. Dean didn't gag once as Reigns held him down right near the base, for a second, then released, watching pre cum dripping needlessly out of Dean’s mouth. He saw him breathe out softly, for a second, before Dean started to go faster. Oh my god, He had no idea Dean’s lips were as talented as his asshole was. 

The biker watched him, holding onto his head as he sucked Reigns all the way down towards his balls without gagging, then back up, just for a second so he could breathe before he repeated it again. He smiled at Reigns, who was beside himself right now. He was gonna put his dick back in his mouth but Reigns simply pulled him up, kissing him wildly, their mouths full of pre cum right before switching their positions. Dean laughed, as he fell against his pillows, smiling as he kissed him again.

“Mm, I taste like you,” Dean whispered against his lips, smiling as Reigns got between his legs. “I want all of it, your entire load in my mouth, will you fuck me daddy?” 

“Dean…” Roman released a guttural moan as he hurriedly felt around for his box of condoms while they kissed but it turns out… he was all out. Fuck. “Fuck!” He shouted as he pulled away, “I have no condoms,” He told Dean honestly. “I won't be able to control myself inside of you, I'll come in you…” He wanted to be as honest as possible with Dean. He had so much self control in life, he practiced yoga and strength training every day since Kofi. But the moment he met Dean it was like everything he once knew was out of the window. He wanted more from him then Dean could ever offer and if he came in him, it would be even harder to let Dean go back to his cushy life.

“Fuck me,” Dean told him, taking off his jeans and small briefs quick, before he held Reigns dick in his hands and slowly teased it against his hole. “I want it, I want you… I know you want me too,” He slapped his bare dick against his hole, causing a grunt of sexual frustration from Reigns,  “Please, Reigns?” 

Reigns wanted to say no but, fuck… he couldn't resist him. One look into those soft blue eyes and slowly he was pushing in. They both gasped at the _ new  _ feeling, Reigns’ thrusts inside of him were hard, but very slow, unhurried, like he was taking his time, letting himself remember each and every moment of him being inside of Dean.

Those brown eyes surrounded him, and when they kissed they kissed so softly, like never before. Reigns took his own shirt off, and then pulled Dean up so he could ride in his lap. Dean was all over him, their bodies flush together, hands scratching up Reigns tattooed back, lips on lips as they fucked in the middle of the bed. 

It was like there was no one else in the world but them.

At least that was until…

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

There were knocks on Reigns’ door. He and Dean stopped kissing, panting heavily as the heard the repeated knocks. “Stay here, keep this door locked and do not come out. Under any circumstance. Do you understand?” Reigns was clear with Dean, holding onto his face while he nodded softly. He slowly pulled out then grabbed his sweats and a tank top from his drawer. Reigns put it on then gave Dean a soft kiss before walking out, and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the door, slowly, then slid it open, only to see Vader there, with a mean look on his face. 

“Reigns…” Vader spat, “I was hoping we could talk.” He left himself in without being invited, then looked towards Reigns room door, the room was locked, Vader smirked.

“We have nothing to discuss,” Reigns said seriously, “Now I suggest you get the fuck out of my house.” 

“No, you see we have tons of shit to discuss. Like how you got off breaking BSG initiation rules by claiming MY find. That little bitch you claimed belongs to ME AND I WANT HIM… NOW!” Vader slowly took out a knife, “Hand him to me now Reigns… I know he’s in here, you reek of sex so I know you've been in there fucking him. You give him to me, no one gets hurt. If not… I'll kill you. Right where you stand.” 

Reigns smirked at him, coming face to face with Vader. He placed the knife near his own throat, and both men looked at each other, intense stares as the knife pierced Reigns skin. He didn't back down, Vader gulped as Reigns moved it so they were nose to nose.

“Try it asshole.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves my children, the next chapter is gonna be explicit both violence and sex wise. If that's not your jam, please do NOT read. 
> 
>  
> 
> The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review! -Melle


	6. Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you meet me, have some courtesy, have some sympathy, and some taste.

A loud crashing sound was the first thing Dean heard.

He and Reigns were in the middle of this crazy, passionate, unexplainably emotional sex then they both heard the loud bangs on the door to the bikers loft. He immediately told Dean to stay put and not to open the door, which Dean listened to... for awhile. He wrapped his naked body up in Reigns’ sheets and kept his eyes on the door, hoping that everything was alright. It all seemed to be fine for five or so minutes that was until…

He heard the crash.

Dean didn’t know why but his first thought was to go and see what was going on. Reigns’ voice was in the back of his head, telling him to stay put and not get involved but Dean couldn’t. If there was something going on, he needed to know. He got out of bed, careful not to make any noise as Dean placed Reigns’ shirt on then some boxers before creeping towards the door. He cracked it open slowly, thankful that the door didn’t make noise when it opened. He couldn’t see all of them, but he could see a fraction of Reigns and a bigger guy… Fuck. Dean remembered him, it was the same guy from that night, the guy Reigns saved him from.

 _“I’ll kill you, right where you stand.”_ The guy said to Reigns. Dean whole body started to tremble as he tried to figure out what would happen next. He saw Reigns get right in the guy's face, the blade in his hand piercing Reigns’ skin as he dared the bigger guy to try it. Dean rumbled with fear as he watched, he wanted Reigns to back down, to stop this before it got out of hand but he knew he wouldn’t. Yes, he didn’t know him that well but he knew him well enough to know that Reigns didn’t seem like the type to back out of a fight.

And fuck.. Dean was right.

Vader was the first to swing, trying to quickly gut Reigns in the stomach with the knife, but Reigns easily evaded him. He punched Vader right in the nose, and Dean could hear it crack all the way from the bedroom, “YOU SON OF BITCH, YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!” Vader shouted at him, already drenched in a pool of his own blood.

His eyes flashed with red as he charged at Reigns again, slicing at his forearm, getting Reigns to bleed, not as much as he was, but fuck, the cut was deep. Blood spattered the floor, and all Dean could do was helplessly watch. Reigns grimaced in pain, but it seemed to only piss him off more than hurt him. He punched Vader again, this time with the open palm of his hand, taking the older man down to one knee.

“I said HES MINE,” Reigns screamed at him, “You got that you fat fuck?” He kicked Vader in the chest, then quickly grabbed the knife out of his hand, tossing it aimlessly to the side. He slowly got on top of him, then repeatedly began slamming his fist into Vader’s face. Dean could see all the blood all over the floor, and the rage he held in his fists.

Those punches were full of something more than anger, they were full of hurt, a pain Reigns didn’t express to anyone. It scared Dean. So much so that Dean did the unthinkable.

“STOP!” Dean shouted coming out of the room, "REIGNS YOU’LL KILL HIM!” He ran over, grabbing at Reigns’ bloodied, arm, getting blood all over his shirt, “Please, Reigns. Stop.” He said it softer, getting the biker’s attention. Reigns finally looked over at him, he saw something in those blue eyes that he never seen before whenever Dean looked at him…

Fear.

Dean once told Reigns when they first met, that he terrified him but he never actually saw fear in his blue eyes. At least, not until this moment. He quickly pulled off of Vader, getting one last kick in, before panting heavily as Dean pulled him away.

“Blood or Death, Vader. You know the fucking code, and you’re zero for two, so next time, when we end this war between us for good, bring something bigger than a knife to a gunfight. Now get the fuck out of my house before I fucking kill you.”  

Vader crouched over in pain then slowly slithered his way towards the door. He could barely get up, but when he did, Dean saw how black his eye was. It was closed shut and blood still seeped down his nose. The side of his face was purple and he looked like he could barely breathe…. Fuck Reigns did a number on him.

“This… ain't… over… Reigns,” Vader choked out, before crippling out the door.

When he was gone, Reigns slammed the loft door behind him and breathed out heavily. He could feel Dean’s eyes on his back, his judgemental stare and confusion about what Reigns just did. He almost killed a man, fuck he would’ve done it too if Dean hadn’t interrupted but… he stopped, he stopped and that had to account for something, shouldn’t it? “I told you to stay in the room,” Reigns panted out, without looking at Dean.

“You were killing him,” Dean whimpered out softly, “He would’ve died if I didn’t stop you, do you want that on your conscience? Do you want the death of a man to be on your hands?”

“IT ALREADY FUCKING IS!” Reigns shouted, charging towards Dean, “You don’t know me, we fuck! That’s it. My conscience isn’t clean. It hasn’t ever been since I was born. I told you that I was dangerous, I told you that you were playing with fire and you know what you said?” Reigns took a step forward, and Dean took one back, as fear overtook him, “You said ‘I know.’ So now you see, you see that I’m a monster and you are worried about my conscience? What about yours? You have someone you love at home, yet you’re here with me. The monster. Go home, Dean, fucking go home and don’t ever look back. Cause this,” He let Dean see his bloodied hands, “This is who I am. This is me. I’m the monster under your bed, in your dreams. I’m the walking, living, breathing devil.”

Dean’s eyes were wide with shock and overcome with tears as he looked back at Reigns. He had no idea what to say in response to that. Reigns laid it all out on the line, he told him from the moment they met that he was dangerous. Yet Dean kept coming back. He didn’t listen and now it took this, Reigns almost beating someone to death for Dean to realize that he was right. All of this, this life, was too dangerous for Dean.

He was in over his head.

“You were right,” Dean cried as he looked back at Reigns, “You’re too dangerous, Reigns. Whatever this is between us, ends tonight. Please don’t contact me ever again and I promise, I'll never come back to pride avenue.”

“Whatever,” Reigns said, turning away from Dean so he couldn't see his eyes. “Get the fuck out then.” Reigns didn't want Dean to leave, in fact it was the last thing he wanted but to hell with showing him any emotion. He saw a devil in Reigns. He saw fear so Reigns let him go the only way he knew how. _He deserves better than me anyway,_ Reigns told himself. There was nothing left to say or do that would make blue eyes stay.

Dean choked up, looking at Reigns’ back for a second, before he ran into the room and quickly put on his clothes with tears in his eyes. He grabbed everything, his clothes, shoes, phone.. then walked back out, only to see Reigns sitting in a chair, stitching up his own wounds. He stopped when he heard Dean’s footsteps approach but he didn’t look at him. Not once. Dean wanted to say something, maybe a goodbye or something that would ease the tension he felt in his heart right now but he couldn’t.

There was nothing left to say, and nothing left between them besides blood on the floor, and a connection left unexplored.

**Two weeks later**

Dean stirred his coffee with a spoon as he sat idly in his kitchen. The sunday paper headlines were abysmal, but that’s only because Dean didn’t get to write much except puff pieces. 4 years of school and a grad program, first pick of interns for jobs at Empire City News yet all Dean got to write about was the dog show close in Omaha. His life was more than boring.

He and Seth had a long talk last week that gave no answers to Dean as to why he hated gay men, all he did was listen to him babble on, yet it was like he heard nothing. Their sex had gotten blander, missionary position never made less sense and all of this, Dean could chalk up to just needing a night out or something to take the edge off but in reality… he missed _him._

 _No, I don’t._ Dean lied to himself like he has been for two weeks. He still couldn’t get the mental image of blood all over Reigns’ apartment out of his mind or his speech about being the devil incarnated. Dean made a promise to himself, that no matter what, missing Reigns wasn’t an option. He wasn’t going to leave his nice life for a life full of danger with Reigns.

That scary, unknown that called to Dean was now quieted by the journalist himself. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose and sighed, trying to find a way to stop thinking about him and to move on. He was sure that Google didn’t have a direct search for, _“How to move on from a dangerous biker who likes to almost kill people,”_ but Dean sure wished someone had answers because he was running out of his own.

“Mmm, coffee.” Seth came sauntering in the room, half naked, like it wasn't 6pm, grabbing himself a cup. “Is that with milk or the almond milk I brought you?”

“Almond milk, is for people who like to lie to themselves and people with allergies, I am neither, so I drink my milk like any other red blooded american… fat free.” Dean raised his cup up to his face and sipped slowly, watching Seth roll his eyes.

“Almond milk is better for you and doesn’t have all those GMO’s you love to put in your body, at lunch.” Seth retorted, as he took out the almond milk.

“I’m here for a good time, not a long time.” Dean said back with a smile.

“Shut up Dean, I swear all you do is pick petty arguments with me nowadays.” He rolled his eyes for the second time that afternoon, “First it was that whole “why do you hate gay guys” thing which is silly cause I’m bi, then it's all about me being Vegan, taking digs at me constantly and all for what? What’s your fucking issue?”

“I don’t have an issue,” Dean said back as he placed his cup back down, “Unlike you, who actually does seem to hate gay people. Then you use your “im bisexual” excuse as a reason you’re not freaking homophobic. You’re fucking ridiculous, Seth do you know that?”

“Fuck you,” Seth spat back quick, “You’re so holier than thou because you’re gay, so you don’t understand how bisexuals are viewed in the gay community. Either we’re too gay from women or we’re not gay enough for gay men. Excuse me if I don’t want to surround myself with people who if I told them my sexuality, they would view me as less important because I choose both!”

“I think it’s more than that, I think your hate is deeper than just being bisexual, I think you hate yourself for being attracted to men,” Dean watched Seth’s face change from shocked to guilt riddled in seconds, he knew he hit the nail on the head, “I think you have some deep seeded hate and it’s because of how your father treated you when you told him we were dating.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Seth’s voice rumbled with seriousness.

“It is isn’t it? Your brother doesn’t get treated the way you do, sure they give you money for this expensive apartment, and you got yourself a nice trust fund but your brother is the one they show off in public, your brother is the one who goes to the photo ops and gets all the awards of being Daddy's son, meanwhile there’s you, his bisexual son dating a man and working as a baker. You hate yourself and that’s why you hate gay men!”

“You’re a fucking asshole you know that?” Seth was livid, so visibly upset he was almost in tears, “A fucking jerk, stupid asshole who I right now… I can’t remember why I love you. Get out, go to Sami’s or whatever I just… don’t wanna see you tonight.”

Seth walked off after that then slammed the door so hard it rumbled. Dean sighed softly, he truly did not mean to take it that far. This whole thing with Seth was getting weirder and weirder, they once were best friends then lovers and now, Dean had no idea where they stood. He grabbed all of his stuff, then exhaled heavily before leaving their apartment.

He walked a couple blocks down to Sami’s then he softly knocked on the door.

“Oh god,” Sami answered, with a smile on his face, “What did you do this time?”

“It’s a long story… can I stay over?” Dean watched Sami nod before he let him in. He plopped down defeatedly on his couch, and Sami smirked before sitting next to him.

“So tell Uncle Sami what happened this time,” Sami asked, as he placed his arm around Dean, “What did you guys argue about?”

Dean gave him one look and he realized now that he had to tell him the truth. Sami was his best friend and maybe he’d have some answers as to why he kept fighting with Seth and more importantly, why he couldn't get Reigns off of his mind despite everything that he had done. He couldn't keep this to himself anymore. He needed to share the burden.

“It's deeper than that Sami, way deeper than me fighting with Seth,” Dean took his hands, “I have to tell you something but if I do you have to promise me you won't tell anyone,” Dean squeezed Sami’s hands so he understood how serious he was. “Promise me.”

“Okay!” Sami yelled, “I promise… what the hell is going on Dean?”

* * *

 

Reigns kept punching the bag. His fists swung back and forth on the punching bag, sweat dripped down his sweaty body and anger flowed through his veins as he jabbed, punched then kicked the bag hard. He couldn't stop thinking about 3 weeks ago, or blue eyes. This was all his fault. He told him to leave that night and blue eyes did exactly that. He left and now Reigns was stuck with nothing more than memories of Dean and ...Kofi.

He remembered what it was like when he first fell for Kofi, they had to keep everything a secret because of BSG rules, leaders couldn't date “straddlers” and that's what Kofi was. A poor kid who was scooped up from the streets then used and abused by BSG until he met  Reigns. A young biker who at the time wanted more from the world than what BSG offered and he got it in Kofi.

_“You really want me?” Kofi asked as he placed himself in Reigns arms, “Like just me?”_

_“More than anything,” Reigns answered, giving him a kiss._

He punched the bag harder as more memories got the best of him. What happened to Kofi was on his hands, losing him was his fault. Roman would never forget Kofi telling him he loved him before that fatal night, the night he lost him forever. Reigns tried his best not to think about it but he couldn't stop it, he couldn't stop thinking about Kofi and the night… he died.

_“I love you, please remember I love you.” Kofi pleaded with him, Reigns’ eyes were filled with tears as the gun was placed to Kofi’s head._

_“NO PLEASE!” Reigns cried out loudly, forcefully being held down by four guys as he watched Kofi look back at him with tears in his eyes. “I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE… TAKE ME INSTEAD… KOFI!”_

_Boom._

_He was shot through his head, right in front of him._

Reigns slammed the punching bag hard once. He heard the shot again. **Boom.** A second time. **Boom,** the last, he saw brains all over the floor. Reigns hit the bag harder, so hard the bag detached from its hinges and fell right to the ground. “FUCK!” Reigns slammed his hand down on the couch then fell out next to it. He panted heavily, trying to get bad thoughts out of his mind, about Kofi and blue eyes… why couldn't he just fucking stop thinking about them both? Fuck it. He fucking hated it all.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Came a knock on Reigns door to get him out of his own headspace. He unraveled the tape from his hands then  walked over slowly, opening it without asking who it was first. “Hey, Sailor,” Finn Balor stood there with a bottle of Jack in his hands and a smile. “I haven't seen you around the Hard On in awhile, and Tyler decided to take my shift for tonight so… here I am. Can I come in?”

Reigns said nothing in return, but he didn't automatically turn Finn away either. Finn let himself in then watched as Reigns picked up an entire punching bag like it weighed nothing. His arms were sweaty glistening all over and his body..damn.. it was so tight. He was the hottest member of bsg hands down. Yep, Finn was definitely going to fuck Reigns tonight. “Where's your young, hot, piece of ass?” His accent was thick as he looked around for any signs of him.

“Look, I'm busy,” Reigns put his punching bag back on the hook then turned facing Finn, “You didn't come here to see how I was or ask where my claim is. You're off work so you want the one thing you've always wanted… the one thing you've been trying to get for years... my dick in your ass.” Reigns moved closer to him, grabbing the whiskey and tossing it on his couch before he grabbed at Finn roughly, pulling him in flush against his body. “You're lucky, cause I'm in a mood to fuck. So, just say the word and I'll stuff my dick down your throat and deep in that ass, until the moment I feel like watching you riding that cock all night, before I finally let you cum.”

“Reigns..” Finn placed his hands on his chest, then slowly moved them up before wrapping them around his neck. “What about your boy?” Finn asked breathlessly. “Will he mind?”

“Don't you worry about him… worry about how deep my dick is gonna be inside of you.” Reigns picked him up and slowly began walking Finn into his bedroom. He tossed him onto the bed, watching Finn smirk as he took off his own shirt. Reigns fell on top of him, spreading his legs to fit inside. He and Finn gave each other a look before they kissed, it wasn't soft or full of passion. It was hurried, unimportant. He popped open Finn’s jeans ready to start stroking his dick when…

His phone rang.

Reigns felt around for it while he and Finn tongue kissed slowly. He found it on his nightstand, pulling it towards him to see who was calling. He looked at the name on the screen and as soon as he saw it… Reigns immediately pulled away from Finn.

“Reigns?” Finn sat up, “Whats going on?”

“I gotta take this…” Reigns stood up, “I'll be back.” he left Finn there to go to his bathroom, and that's when Reigns immediately clicked answer. “Blue eyes?” Reigns said his nickname almost breathlessly. He hasn't heard from him in weeks. Even though it felt like so much more. “Hello?” Reigns said again, but still no answer. He checked his phone and saw that Dean had actually hung up.

Fuck.

* * *

 

“Wow..” Sami was absolutely shocked as he took in all the information Dean laid out for him. “I can’t believe this…” He really couldn’t. His best friend had just told him that not only was he cheating on Seth, but with a dangerous guy who he watched almost kill someone two weeks ago. Sami has known Dean his entire life almost, and never has he even cheated on a test, but yet there he was, sitting across from him with tears in his eyes as he laid his truth out for his best friend.  “I have.. So many questions,” Sami expressed, as he looked back at him curiously.

“Ask whatever you want, I’ll be honest,” Dean nodded.

“Okay well, why did you do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know.”

“Fuck, Dean what do you know?” Sami asked back, frustrated, “Gimme something.”

Dean sighed, “I know that the moment I kissed him I felt this weird sense of belonging. I know that when he fucks me it feels like the first time, everytime. I know I don’t know much about him but after spending one entire day with him, I felt happier than I’ve felt in years. He scares me, Sami and I promise I’ll never see him again, I just wanted someone else to know so I don’t go crazy.”

“Do you… still love Seth?” It was a fair question, one Dean immediately nodded at, “Do you think… you might have feelings for him… this Reigns guy?”

“I…” Dean looked down immediately, without giving Sami an answer. The truth was he didn’t know if he did or not and honestly it didn’t matter. He was never going to see Reigns again no matter what.

“I think you should call him,” Sami quickly replied, while lifting up Dean’s chin so he could force his blue eyes back on him. “I know you said you don’t want to see him anymore, Dean, I get why. It’s scary to see someone hurt someone else purposely but it also seems like he was trying to protect you in that moment, yes, you should find out more about him before continuously hopping on his dick, but no, I don’t think it’s over between you two,” Dean’s eyes flashed in shock, Sami wasn’t judging him? Sami was… on Reigns’ side? It was all so confusing. “I don’t condone cheating, like… Seth obviously deserves better and you need to be man enough to tell him but there’s gotta be a reason you did it… right? There’s gotta be something there between you two to keep you going back.” He grabbed Dean’s phone out of the pocket on his jean jacket then handed it to him, “Call him, give him a chance to explain, then talk to Seth and tell him the truth.”

Dean looked down at his phone nervously, his heart and mind were puzzled, literally everywhere as he searched for Reigns name. He found it and stared at it for a second, then back at Sami before pressing the call button. Dean’s hands shook as he pressed it to his ear, and waited. It rang so many times he thought he wasn’t going to answer, but then at the final ring, Dean heard a voice, a familiar voice and call of his nickname that made him shudder with the thought of being close to him again.

 _“Blue eyes?”_ Reigns said softly, his voice almost cracking as he waited for Dean to say something back. “Hello?” Reigns tried again, yet this time Dean didn’t wait to hear him breathe he couldn’t take being on the phone with him, all the emotions that rushed through when he heard his voice… none of it. He hung up quickly then placed the phone down on the couch, shaking his head.

“I can’t Sami, I can’t do this,” Dean shook his head repeatedly, “I need to go home to my boyfriend and my life and apologize. I need to stop thinking about him… how do I stop thinking about him?” Dean asked while crying.

“You can’t do this because you love Seth, or you can’t do this because you might have feelings for him?”

Sami’s question hung in the balance over Dean’s head, he didn’t know what the answer to anything was anymore. He was confused and the more space he put through him and Reigns, the more he felt drawn to him. He opened his mouth to say something that made sense, anything but before he could his phone buzzed, he got a text.

**Reigns: Either you come over or I call you back. Your choice.**

He looked up at Sami, then back at his phone, fighting what he wanted versus what he needed. He wanted to go over to Reigns loft but he needed to go back home and apologize to Seth. He should just go home but his heart and his mind were dueling conquests, the winner his heart that decided to pick his phone up and finally… text Reigns back.

**Dean: I’ll come over. Give me 30.**

He got no reply back but he didn’t need one. Reigns silence always spoke volumes. He looked up at Sami, his redheaded friend seemed to already understand what was going on. “Go, I’ll cover for you.”

Dean smiled at him, “Thank you Sami, for everything,” He nodded at him, then got up, mistakenly leaving his phone on Sami’s couch as he headed for the door.

* * *

 

About an hour later, Dean was in front of a door he hasn’t seen in almost three weeks. He vowed to never come here again after what happened with Vader but he knew that eventually he’d end up back here. Things were just so different with Reigns, he wanted to protect Dean but also he gave him courage, made him feel wanted, sexy and was so carefree about his sexuality. His entire existence was like a drug to Dean, someone who had this bad ass exterior with an inside full of pain, warmth and a thin line of kindness he probably didn’t show often.

He knocked, small knocks to let Reigns know that he was there, late, but there nonetheless. He heard his heavy footsteps approaching and Dean’s heart started to do a thump like never before. The door was slid open, and there stood his 6’3 temptation, his body uncovered, his tattoos seemingly shining more as Dean surveyed him softly. Reigns stood to the side, then let Dean in, slamming the door shut behind him. Dean took a look around, the blood that once spattered all over the apartment was nowhere to be found, it was meticulously cleaned, like his house always seemed to be.

“Where do you wanna talk?” Reigns voice was softer than ever before. He was giving Dean an option, he could choose the couch, that’s a safe space. The kitchen was safe as well, but Dean knew exactly where he wanted to hash everything out. The place where it all started for them.

“The bedroom please,” Dean replied, and simply Reigns nodded, he followed Dean in, using all the strength he had to keep his hands off of that slender waist of his. They both fell back in bed with their clothes on, well, Dean was fully clothed, Reigns had on nothing but sweatpants that hung low on his hips which made his dick print look so much bigger… not that Dean was looking of course. They both looked up at Reigns’ ceiling as silence took over the room. Dean could hear Reigns breathing heavily,  a sign that he was getting frustrated by silence. If Dean was being honest, he was too but he just didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t like violence,” when Reigns spoke first it actually shocked Dean, “It’s what I grew up on. Blood or Death, you heard me say it. I was born into that. I know we have different lives, blue eyes, but I want you to know that I try to fight that monster in me everyday. I never killed anyone, but I have hurt a lot of people and people have died because of me. You were right to be scared of me, you should just... run away." 

Dean turned to look at him, and when he did, he softly laid his head on Reigns’ chest. He felt him breathe out softly, but he didn’t dare touch Dean yet. “You don’t scare me,” Dean spoke softly against his skin, kissing over a tattoo of a person’s name, it read, _“Kofi”_ he touched over it, and he felt Reigns shudder gently, closing his eyes. “I wasn’t scared of what you did, I was scared that… if you hurt him more than you should, if you killed him, there would be no going back for you and I think in your life, there’s been a lot of pain, some you don't get to share,  and it would’ve weighed on you even more if you went through with it.”

“Mmm,” Reigns looked down at Dean, those blue eyes with specks of gray in the iris were shining at him. Where did he come from? Why was he so… damn good? He was angel in human form and Reigns didn’t deserve an angel, not one like him. “Dean… I can’t stop thinking about you,” it was the first time Reigns was honest about his feelings in four long years. He owed Dean the truth, even though he wasn’t ready to tell him everything yet, he thought that saying something might be better than nothing.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either,”  Dean said back, lifting his body up so that it laid right on top of Reigns, “I wanna know more about you Reigns, you don’t have to tell me the big stuff yet, but small stuff, I wanna know. I wanna know what’s your heritage, how many sexual partners you’ve had, your birthday, anything… please.”

“My birthday is May 25th but I don't celebrate it, I’m samoan and italian and I’ve had almost 50 sexual partners, but none of them, get me as hard as you do.” Reigns flipped him over in bed, quickly getting in between Dean’s legs, making the younger man smile. “My god,” Reigns took in Dean’s familiar scent, then kissed at his neck, making him moan, “I miss being inside of you, blue eyes, everyday I think about what it’ll be like, if you let me really have you.”

“In what way?” Dean smirked, his own hands going slowly down Reigns’ tatted back.

 _More than sex._ Reigns thought, “Sexually,” He said out loud, his lips hovering over Dean, “I know you like it rough and I know you like it when I tell you what to do,” a blush crept towards Dean’s cheeks as he nodded softly, “So I keep thinking what it would be like, if you let me tie you up, hovering over there,” He pointed to his closet, “You, blindfolded so the pleasure is that much more intense, me pounding into you from behind, without you being able to move your hands, once.”

Dean released a guttural moan as he felt Reigns press his erection into his own, “Fuck,” He whimpered when Reigns kissed the side of his neck down, towards his collar bone. “Do it…” He cried out as he started to move along with Reigns, letting him dry hump his ass as he looked deep into his eyes. “I want you to have me, fuck me then after we talk more, is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay,”  Reigns nodded. “Come with me, blue eyes.” Reigns grabbed him, helping Dean to his feet, and in seconds Dean was on him, arms tossed around Reigns as they began to move, Reigns stumbled as he walked backwards towards the closet. More than heavy tongue kisses were exchanged, and a deep grab of Dean’s ass as Reigns moved them towards the closet.

He held Dean secure in his arms, their kisses becoming uncontrollable, filed with mass amounts of passion, lust and something unexplored for both of them. Reigns began to slowly take off Dean’s clothes, leaving his jacket on the floor, then came his converses, kicked off, and finally his jeans which were thrown onto the bed. Reigns smirked as he grabbed at Dean’s briefs and tossed them too, then finally his glasses, which were the only thing that were placed gently down on his nightstand.

Reigns kissed Dean one last time before he pulled away from him, going into his drawer to grab a few things, a blindfold, a black belt, condoms and lube. He placed them down beside him, then came back over to Dean, holding him gently in his arms. “If you don’t like this, we can stop,” He promised him and softly Dean nodded. They kissed once more, Dean smiling against his lips as Reigns grabbed at the belt, and raised both of Dean’s hands in the air.

The young blond gasped softly as the belt tightened around his left hand then his right as he was hooked, up onto the railing. He never felt this excited for anything in his life before. Reigns made sure he was secure then he kissed his lips softly, watching Dean smile back at him. The biker grabbed at the blindfold next, securely placing it around Dean’s eyes. Once it was all fit, his fingertips raked at Dean’s skin, airy light touches to his chest, abs, and thighs that had Dean releasing small moans. His hands moved down Dean’s back, very slow until the moment they stopped, and Reigns placed a hearty slap on Dean’s ass, making him gasp, jerk up quick, and moan out loudly.

“Fuck! Ooh my god, that felt so much harder than ever before,”  Dean whispered gently, smiling in the direction he thought Reigns was in.

“When you lose one sense, the others are heightened.” His lips danced over Dean's skin, making him breathe out heavily as he felt wet kisses all over his body. He heard a loud drop, and soon Dean felt kisses on his pale thighs, and a small bite of his ass, before Reigns kissed over it, on his way towards Dean’s growing erection.

“Reigns..” Dean was never teased like this, he loved how much more pleasure he felt without his eyesight. Everything felt that much intense… fuck. Reigns was so damn good.

He nipped at the head of Dean’s dick, letting it swirl around in his mouth while Dean began to moan quite loudly, “You like that?” Reigns asked as he began to bob his head up and down on Dean’s dick, down to the base, then back up to the head, where his tongue infiltrated Dean’s dick hole, he teased the very sensitive area, sucking in the tip and Dean couldn't stop whining out for him.

“Oh...my…. fucking god! That feels… Reigns… please!” Dean never felt this kind of pleasure at once before, Reigns had sucked the head of his red dick in again, then pulled at some of Dean’s foreskin, teasing it with the tip his tongue and lips together, before he released. “FUCK!” Dean screamed out loud, hands straining against the cuffs as he whined. Reigns smirked as his head bobbed and down a few more times, before he felt a load of pre cum fall right into his mouth. He swallowed it slowly, the clear liquid seeping down his throat as he kissed back up Dean’s body.

“Turn around, poke that ass out for Daddy,” Reigns gave instructions and Dean happily followed, poking his ass out the direction he thought Reigns was in. He felt yet another hard slap before he could even think, this time, making him moan out softer than before. He could hear Reigns moving behind him, possibly to take his own sweats off. Dean turned out to be right, because before he knew it… he felt all eight inches of Reigns snugged tight between his cheeks. “Mm,” Reigns began admiring Dean’s body, his hands tweaked at his hard nipples, then slowly moved down his sides, towards his slender waist, squeezing it before he thrusted hard against him, “You want this dick, baby?” He whispered against his ear, teasing it over his unprepped hole, “Beg for it.”

“Please, daddy,” Dean whispered, “Gimme that big, fat dick.”

He felt Reigns place a condom on close to his ass, then dripped some lube between them before he slowly pushed in. Dean moaned out so loudly, as his hole adjusted to a size he hasn't had in weeks. He felt Reigns hold onto his hands, grabbing the sides as he began to fuck him roughly. “Fuck!” Dean cried out loudly, each thrust feeling deeper than before with his ass slamming hard against Reigns hips. He turned his head, immediately finding Reigns ‘ lips to call his own. They kissed slowly, and his thrusts slowed down even more so they could both revel in the moment. Dean never felt more full than when Reigns was inside of him and he never felt more owned than this moment, right now.

The belt was slowly released from the railing and Dean was turned around, picked up and carried to the bed. He felt himself being placed gently on the pillows, then Reigns was inside of him yet again, making Dean moan out soft whimpers of Reigns name. He tore the blindfold off his face then both men looked at each other. Dean touched Reigns face, his hands moving down his cheek, towards his strong jaw before he was kissed oh so softly… yet again.

He realized now he couldn't ever stay away from him, from the moment they met he knew there was something between them and Dean knew that more was probably scary and definitely dangerous but he couldn't deny what was happening between them anymore.

Not in his head… or in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter guys but it did answer a few questions while still leaving a few in the balance. Also did anyone catch the Easter egg I put? 
> 
> The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review! -Melle


	7. Say.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> say what you need to say …even if your hands are shaking, and your faith is broken, even as the eyes are closing, do it with a heart wide open.

Dean loved being wrapped up around him.

The biker’s warm body laid comfortably underneath, while both his hands were stuck on each of Dean's bare ass cheeks. His legs entangled with Dean’s and their lips kept meeting, in these small, passionate kisses that vibrated throughout Dean’s entire body. They kept staring at each other for the longest time, Dean felt sunken, deep into those brown eyes that had a whole galaxy behind them. He never felt more connected to someone than he did Reigns, which was crazy because he’s been in a relationship for 4 long years, yet felt so distant from Seth, like he only got a small part of him... then this man comes along and Dean's entire world seemed like it revolved around the way his brown eyes stared back into his own.

They managed to talk for an hour after they had possibly the craziest sex, Dean’s ever had in his life. Reigns kept his promise, he told Dean to ask him whatever he wanted and he would try to be honest with him. So, like Dean promised he began with small things. He found out that Reigns liked chocolate ice cream, while Dean liked vanilla, he did yoga and weights to keep up his size and stress, while Dean barely did cardio on his weekends off. He told Dean he liked guys the same age as him or older, until Dean came along. He told Dean just thinking about fucking him gets him hard in the strangest places... and that was the exact moment they had sex yet again… this time against the wall near his bedroom.

After another hour or so, they seemed to get a little wilder, and a little more inventive. Dean loved how easily Reigns picked him up, or how quick he was to own his body. They kissed their way towards Reigns’ couch, confidence flew through Dean as he pushed him down on it, and rode him, for what seemed like hours.

He couldn't remember how long it actually was.

All he remembered, was the possessive way Reigns held him, the look in his brown eyes and the way he screamed out his name when he came.

Now, as the morning crept up on them, and last night's misdeeds washed away in hot shower water, Dean woke up, right on top of the biker and the first thing they did... was kiss. It was like they had known each other for years, fake boyfriends who loved each other, faux soul mates who were connected by more than the body, more than the mind, in spirit... like that were even a possibility. His lips sparked with chemistry, his touch ignited all of Dean's senses… his taste, lit him aflame, a continuous torch of passion, lust and excitement.

Dean’s finger glided down Reigns’ nose slowly, feeling the smoothness of his tan skin underneath his prints before it danced, across his pink lips then settled on his chest, giving it a kiss before laying his head right on him, listening to the steady of his heart beat.

“Where did you grow up?” Another question left Dean's lips first thing as his fingers scanned over a tattoo of a quote on his side. He read it to himself softly, trying to figure out where he heard the saying before, _“..and you wrong us, shall we not revenge?"_ Dean thought it over and realized it was a quote from shakespeare. Reigns, a big, mean, biker had _Shakespeare_ written on him. It was actually another thing that made Dean see how human Reigns actually was… and how hurt. If the tattoos on his body told Dean anything, it was a story of anger and sadness. Something happened to him, something unexplainable and Dean wondered if he would ever have enough courage to ask him what it was.

“I grew up in a small beach town in Florida. Beautiful skies, nice waves…. hot boys.” Reigns softly smiled up at Dean, “I had to move because my Dad relocated BSG headquarters. He was one of the original founders you know, and I went where he went.” Reigns ran his hands through Dean’s blond hair then slowly touched his jaw, pressing his thumb into Dean’s dimple to get him to smile.

  
“What about your mom?” Dean asked, before he gently kissed around Reigns nipple, “Where is she?”

“I don't have a mom,” Reigns said back, before he exhaled softly, “She didn't want me, so she bailed when I was young to be raised in my father image. I guess she knew what a monster I'd turn out to be.” He looked away, from Dean, “She was right.”

“Reigns…” Dean touched his arm, “You are _not_ a monster.” He told him softly.

“You're just saying that cause you're properly fucked,” Reigns decided to change the topic, something Dean notice he did when he got uncomfortable.

“Shut up,” Dean was half serious, blushing softly, “Even if we never had sex, l would still think you were a good person. You saved me, a stranger at the time, from getting repeatedly raped that night by a bunch of men. Reigns, you're a hero.”

“I'm nobody's hero,” Reigns said back softly, “But I'm glad I saved you.” He ran his hands through Dean’s hair once again and pulled him in for more kisses. Dean smiled softly against his lips, giving him a few more pecks before backing away teasingly.

“So your dad… is he gay too?” Dean asked more questions, making Reigns smirk as he sat them up a bit.

“No, not every biker in BSG is gay. We have a hetero sector and a homosexual one. They're both run the same, it's just that... the guys are a little bit more rough with the boys who join. They call them ‘straddlers’ or hanger ons. Boys they pick up off the street and use until they're no longer useful. They rape most of them, initiation for new recruits means one of two things, you gang rape to be apart of the clan or you choose private initiation… you get a boy to yourself. One you must break in or they beat you out of the gang.” Reigns shrugged while looking up at the ceiling. “It's ridiculous but all new recruits have to do it.”

“Mmm,” Dean's voice rumbled as he touched over more of Reigns’ tattoos. “So that means you did it.. right?” He asked, watching Reigns nod, almost shamefully, “Which did you choose?”

“Private,” Reigns sighed, “I couldn't bare to think about raping anyone especially in front of fellow gang members. I don't roll like that. I like my privacy. I like taking my time with a lover,” He grabbed at Dean’s ass, making his gasp slightly, “Making them feel as good as they make me feel. You know?”

“I know,” Dean nodded, kissing down Reigns’ chest, each kiss was becoming wetter than before as his lips trailed down his body. He didn't stop until he reached the name. The same name he kissed over last night. _Kofi._ It was the only name he had written on him. Dean touched over it softly, and just like last time, Reigns closed his eyes and shuddered softly. Dean knew he said he would only ask him small stuff but his mind kept going back to this name. Why did Reigns have it tattooed on him and what did it mean?

 _Do not ask,_ Dean warned himself. _“He'll shut down.”_ He knew he would, Reigns was opening up to him for the first time since they met and asking him something like this was serious. Dean should just leave it be… yeah definitely just leave it be.

Leave it alone Dean.  
Leave it alone.

“...Who's Kofi?” Dean said it outloud before his mind could really process him saying it. He tried to touch over the name again but this time Reigns grabbed at his hand, and gently pushed him away. He sat up right after, placing Dean on the couch next to him as he retreated to the room. Dean sat on the couch, with both hands at his sides as he sighed defeatedly. He knew he shouldn't of asked but he couldn't leave well enough alone. He had to know more about Reigns and he knew the answers were locked in that tattoo. Whoever Kofi was, it was obvious that he meant a lot of Reigns because he saw how he reacted just from the mention of his name.

Fuck.  
Dean felt like such a jackass.

He followed him into the room, only to see Reigns sitting on his bed, anxiously folding his clothes. Dean let out a soft sigh before he walked towards the bed, sitting down on it next to him. He watched him fold shirt after shirt meticulously, until Dean touched his arm… just a gentle touch that automatically seemed to make him to stop what he was doing, but he didn't look at Dean yet.

“I’m sorry for asking,” Dean said back honestly, “I didn't know it was a sore subject. I… I didn't think at all. If you don't want to tell me… you don't have too, okay?”

Reigns didn't speak.  
He said absolutely nothing back.

Dean felt so bad. He didn't know asking about Kofi would lead to Reigns shutting down like this. He didn't know what to do or say to get him talking again. Dean sighed, very softly then decided that maybe he should give him some space. He got up, trying to figure out where he left his fucking underwear when…

“No one ever asks,” Reigns spoke softly. “No one ever asks about him.”

Dean heard Reigns speak and he knew, he was ready to talk. He found his briefs on the floor, then he slowly began to put them on before walking back over to the bed. He sat on it indian style, then silently took Reigns hand, caressing it softly.

“I haven't spoken about him in 4 long years,” Reigns slowly gulped, “No one cared but me. No one ever cared but me,” he shook his head, avoiding Dean’s gaze.

“Who was he?” Dean asked back softly.

“My… boyfriend I guess?” Reigns picked at his shirts beside him, “We didn't get to have a label because I was a bsg elite leader and he was straddler. Do you know how hard it is to meet your soulmate at a young age then watch them get ripped from you before you really got a chance to make them yours?” Reigns looked up at Dean now, and for the first time ever… Dean saw tears in his eyes. Those hardened brown eyes were finally melting, finally showing Dean real unfiltered emotion, “Kofi was used by them, hurt by them but at night he was mine. We dated in secret for 3 years. He was… the only good thing in this fucking miserable world. Then on the night of May 25th, four years ago, they took him from me. For good.”

Dean saw the tears in Reigns eyes ready to spill but before they could, he violently wiped them away with his hand. Dean held him his right hand securely, lacing their fingers together so Reigns could know that he was listening and that he cared about what he was saying. It seemed like all of Reigns life he had someone letting him down… His mom, BSG, then Kofi gets taken away from him and everyone expects him to just be okay with that. There was no one in Reigns life who was around to care and suddenly… a lot more made sense.

“Why did they do it? I mean you being an elite member that has to mean something right?” Dean was curious.

“Kofi wanted to become a real member of BSG. One of us so we could be together. So the former leader of our sector, Kevin Owens..” Reigns squeezed Dean’s hand as he mentioned his name, “Lied to him and told him that they would make an exception for him. I thought he was finally gonna get his due. Being an elite member means money, power, respect.. everything Kofi lost when he was young. But it turns out, that was just a ploy to get both me and him in the same room,” He blew out a shattered breath, “BSG finally found out about our relationship. They put us on trial right then and there. Kevin said the price for trying to be with a straddler was death. I thought he meant mine… I would've gladly died for him,” Reigns choked up, “But they meant Kofi. Owens made sure to tell me that his life was meaningless, that I deserved better, before he shot him in the head.. right in front of me.”

“Oh my god..” Dean gasped, “Reigns, oh my god, I'm so sorry.” He tossed his arms around the biker, hugging him close. Dean thought he would push him away again, or walk away again but he didn't. He actually wrapped his arms around Dean too, and held him in his arms as Reigns began to break down. Four long years of pain and holding it all in Reigns finally let go and for the first time since they met…

Dean felt like he finally knew who he was.

* * *

 

Sami heard his bell going off excessively at 12am the next day. He scratched his confused head and got up, securing his to robe around him, before running to answer the door. “Hey Sam,” Seth came in his apartment without even asking and began to look around, “Where's Dean? Usually when I kick him out he comes back home the next morning begging for some breakfast. He didn't come home at all today, is he… here?”

Fuck. This is the very last thing Sami wanted to deal with at 12am. Dean was supposed to go talk to the Reigns guy then come back home and talk to Seth, but why didn’t Sami guess that he would fuck the dude instead.

Jeez.

The way Dean talked about him was like he was crazy in love with him. Sami always knew that him and Seth were an iffy couple. They argued about small things when they were just friends then Seth suggested they date and before Dean turned 21 he had an apartment and a life partner. Sami thought they wouldn't last 2 years so when they hit the 4 year mark he thought his best friend would die a complacent man.

But, he surprised Sami when he told him he was actually cheating on him with what can only be described as a porn star fantasy guy. Sami was sad for Seth but proud of Dean. Honestly, they both deserved better.

“I don't know where he is. Honestly he left a while ago. I'm sorry Seth,” Sami was telling the truth. Dean left almost 24 hours ago meaning he spent an entire day without contacting Seth which was messy on his part but Sami wanted nothing more to do with this. “Maybe call his phone? See if he picks up?”

“That's the thing, I have been!” Seth took out his own phone and began calling him again, “Everything time I call it just rings and rings and-”

**RING!**

Dean’s phone rang on Sami’s couch, lighting up in the darkness so Seth could see. He looked at Sami curiously then picked the phone up, and held it out for Sami to see. “What is this? He never leaves his phone anywhere. He knows I need to contact him. Why did he leave this here huh? WHERE IS HE?”

“I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW!” Sami screamed back, grabbing at Seth’s arm before he brought him to the door. “I hope you find him. Now goodnight.” Sami slammed the door in his face and Seth screamed at the closed door before huffing off. He walked outside, and paced back and forth trying to figure out where he Dean could've gone. He didn’t have to work until Monday, his parents birthday wasn't until the spring. Fucking hell. Seth decided to unlock Dean’s Iphone and he began to search for clues that would help him find his missing boyfriend. He looked through his social media, facebook, instagram... and found nothing… that was until he looked through his text messages.

At the top of all the messages was a name Seth never saw in Dean’s phone before. “Who the fuck is Reigns?” Seth asked himself as he clicked on the messages. There were only three but those three messages told Seth everything.. he wished he didn't know.

**Dean: I'm at boy toy right now with my boyfriend, but I can't stop thinking about you. Or your big dick deep inside of me. I want you. I'll be out back. Please… come get me?**

Seth’s hazel eyes filled with tears as he read Dean’s message. That night, the same night he let Seth get in an Uber home by himself… he went and found a guy to fuck. He said he couldn't stop thinking about him which meant this wasn't the first time they had sex. He covered his mouth, as he cried in the middle of the street. He couldn't believe it. He thought Dean would never hurt him…. But he was wrong he was so fucking wrong.

**Reigns: Either you come over or I call you back. Your choice.**

**Dean: I’ll come over. Give me 30.**

Those were the last messages from almost two days ago. Seth realized that this wasn't just some one night stand. Dean was seeing this guy. Dean was fucking this guy for however long and Seth was too stupid to notice. He was livid. “FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD!” Seth screamed throughout the city, tears stung his eyes as he looked through Dean’s address book trying to find his location. He found one from over three months ago deep in Empire city. It was the same night he came home with a bandaged up elbow and lied to Seth and said a bike clipped him. Seth saw red as he hailed a cab, quickly and told the driver the address.

“Fuck you Dean,” Seth whimpered in the back of the cab as tears flowed down his face. “Lets see how good you are at hiding shit now.”

* * *

 Dean laid against Reigns as his tv played softly in the background. They had just gotten out of the shower and now they were lying under his big white blankets, curled up, naked. He kept stealing kisses from Reigns’ lips, then caressing their entwined hands. After hours of conversations and Reigns telling him about Kofi, Dean felt… so close to him for some reason. Reigns protected everyone around him, but no one protected him or his heart. Dean wanted to be the one to protect him, like he did that night at the Hard On. He wanted Reigns more than he realized and it was scaring him. He didn’t think about Seth once and that was a problem.

He deserved to know.

But was Dean ready to tell him?

He knew that Seth wouldn't forgive him for this and it was definitely what Dean deserved but Seth was his life for so long. Dean telling him that he cheated and continued to, will end them and even though Dean knew that was inevitable, what he didn't want was Seth to hurt because of him. He was a good man, lost in his sexuality, but still good. Dean still loved him. He just… felt so connected to Reigns. He offered him so much more than Seth ever could. Dean wanted this biker to be his, but he didn't know if he would ever have enough courage to leave Seth.

His top lip found Reigns’ pink one, eyes locking gently before their bottom ones met in a softer than usual kiss. Reigns wrapped his arms around Dean's body, making him smile as he turned him around while holding him at the waist so that they were eye to eye. Dean blushed underneath his gaze, reddened cheeks raising up high as he smiled while looking back at the biker. “Wanna get cheeseburgers?” Reigns surprisingly asked, making the younger boys eye brow raise curiously.

“Oh my god… yes.” Dean smiled happily, touching Reigns shoulders with his cold hands. “Do you know how long it's been since I had a cheeseburger?”

“Really?” Reigns laughed as he picked up his phone to order, “Why… are you like vegetarian or something?”

“No, but my boyfriend is,” it was the first time Dean brought Seth up in a while. He knew Reigns didn't particularly care that Dean had a boyfriend.. he didn't know if he cared about him more than Dean being good in bed, but the moment he brought Seth up, he did feel Reigns body tense up underneath him. “He’s been a vegan for two years now. Kinda forced me into the lifestyle. I eat chicken sometimes at lunch but he hates the smell of beef so I don't touch the stuff.”

“Mm,” is all Reigns managed to get out as he finished ordering. Instead of putting his hands back on Dean’s body like he usually would, he placed them behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, “And this guy… Seth… you still love him right?” it was a softness in his voice that left Dean curious. Reigns didn't care about him, it's why Dean kept going back to Seth. Reigns didn't care is what he's been telling himself since they met. Yet now, as Dean laid on top of him he saw how he avoided his gaze and was hesitant to touch Dean again.

 _Maybe he did care._ Dean asked himself. He said he never fucked guys more than once, yet there Dean was. He said he never fucked without a condom and they've tried it twice now… he told Dean everything he wanted to know and didn’t hold anything back even when Dean asked him about Kofi. Maybe he did actually care… maybe he felt the way Dean felt too. Maybe there was something more between them then they both were letting on.

“I do love him yes,” Dean said honestly. He saw Reigns nod, without looking at him yet. He looked like he was angry but there was no way to really tell. One of his hands fell down towards the bed but didn't move to touch Dean. It was like… he was afraid to all of a sudden. “Can I be honest though?” He spoke softly, getting Reigns attention back on him, “I don't know if… I'm in love with him anymore.” Dean’s blue eyes filled with tears as he confessed something he hasn't said to anyone out loud. “He's my world, and apart of me doesn't want to be without him, but another part of me, a bigger part, wants more… another part of me wants you.”

A soft sigh escaped Reigns lips as he looked up into scared blue eyes. He sat them both up slowly and his hands moved to bring Dean in close enough that their bodies collided. The rugged, calloused hands moved up the side of Dean’s body, resting on his hips. “I… think… I want-” Reigns began to say but before he got a chance to finish his sentence, there were repeated knocks on Reigns door. “That must be the burgers,” Reigns ran a frustrated hand through his hair then grabbed his wallet. “I'll be right back,” he smiled at a blushing Dean, giving him a short kiss before he put on his sweats to go answer the door.

Reigns pulled back the sliding door and saw a guy he never met before standing there with tears in his eyes. “Hey man… you're the delivery guy right?” Reigns asked, but got no reply from the man. His soft brown eyes were red, his face puffy and mouth sunken in as he looked at Reigns up and down. He admired his tattoos, looking over them before seeing Reigns’ dick imprinted near his sweats. He gulped slowly, “You're him aren't you?” He asked while staring at Reigns, “You're the guy?”

“What guy?” Reigns asked confused. “Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“WHERE IS HE?” Seth screamed at Reigns, pushing past him to let himself in his loft. “WHERE IS DEAN?” He yelled again, looking around the living room for any sign of him before he focused back on the man at hand. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Seth pushed him and even though Reigns didn't budge, it did cause his hair to fall forward in his face, WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?”

“I'm guessing you're… Seth,” Reigns said softly, as he ran his hair through his thick locks, moving it out of his face.

Fuck.  
He was hot.

Why did he have to be hot? Reigns almost always imagined him as some ugly loser but he was actually very cute. Too bad.

“YOU'RE GUESSING?” Seth cried, “SO YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW HE HAD A MAN YET YOU FUCKED HIM ANYWAY? YOU RUINED A FOUR YEAR RELATIONSHIP, ARE YOU HAPPY, YOU JACKASS?”

“I didn't ruin anything,” Reigns said getting in Seth’s face, "Your boyfriend, came to me.”

“FUCK YOU!” Seth screamed out before he slapped Reigns hard in the face. “HOMEWRECKER!”

“SETH?” Dean came running out of the room when he heard the screams, only to see Seth… his fucking boyfriend standing in Reigns’ living room. Fuck! Dean thought. He ran over, getting in between both men, to put much needed space between them, “Seth.. what are you....”

“Doing here?” Seth finished his sentence for him. He got in Dean's face then pushed him hard, making Dean stumble. “WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU JERK?” He pushed him again, “YOU CHEATER!” Seth pushed him even harder and that's when Dean fell back onto the floor, hitting his elbow awkwardly. As soon as Reigns saw him fall, something in him… clicked. He immediately grabbed Seth by the neck and pressed him hard into the column while picking him up off his feet, shocking both him and Dean.

“Touch him again… _and I'll break you in half,”_ Reigns tone was deep, serious… and scary.

“REIGNS STOP!” Dean got back up quick, ignoring the pain in his arm so he could get over to them. He placed his hand on Reigns’ arm slowly, to get his attention, “Please, stop, I need to talk to him…he’s just hurt and confused. He didn’t mean it. Please, put him down.” Reigns automatically listened to Dean. He placed Seth back on his feet again, and released his neck, watching him breathe out heavily. Reigns lifted Dean’s chin so those blue eyes were on him. Dean touched his arm gently then nodded, letting him know he was alright.

Seth watched their exchange with vomit pooling in his mouth. He would slap Dean right there but he didn't want to get choked again. Reigns touched his face right in front of Seth then walked off to the room. Dean heard the door lock and that's when he turned to Seth who was still milking it by holding his neck. “I've seen him hurt someone, he wasn't actually trying to choke you. So you can stop the dramatics now.”

“Are you fucking kidding me with this?” Seth whimpered out softly, “What is this Dean? Since when are you speaking for another man? Why are you here? Why do your text messages to this man say that you want to fuck him?”

“Seth…” Dean was breathless, “I.. wanted to tell you myself. I did…”

“Are you… cheating on me?” Seth asked as tears formed in his eyes again.

“Yes,” Dean whispered back, shamefully.

“I see,” Seth sobbed, “How long? A week? A month? Longer?”

“Ever since that night I came home from the club with my elbow patched up.” Dean sat down defeatedly on the edge of Reigns’ couch. “I went over to the Hard On bar the one to the left of Pride Avenue. I wanted something… new, different… an adventure. But what I got was about 12 bikers ready to gang rape me. Reigns saved me. He brought me back here and patched me up and that night… we kissed and I didn't stop him.” He saw Seth put his hand over his mouth as he cried, “I left though. I didn't want to hurt you. I thought I could let it go, go back to you and us but I ended up coming back and fucking him. Then I left again, trying to figure out how to put it all behind me for you and us, but I ended up back here yet again. No matter how much I lie to myself Seth… I can't pretend for you anymore… you're not enough for me. I love you, I do but I feel like I only get half of you. I've waited four years for the rest, for you to finally live your life out of your father's shadow… but it never came. I don't know where we go from here.”

“Four years of us, our love… our friendship... and you throw it away for that tattooed piece of trash?” Seth shook his head, “I can't believe this, Dean!! WE ARE PARTNERS!”

“I KNOW OKAY I DO BUT.. HE’S NOT TRASH OKAY? I did you wrong, ME. The only thing he's guilty of is accepting that had a boyfriend every time he fucked me,” Dean quickly defended Reigns, “He's the sweetest man I know. Who's lost a lot and deserves something good in his life.”

“Now you're defending him to me? Have you forgotten that I'M your boyfriend? That you LIVE with me? Who gives a fuck about what this guy deserves Dean. He obviously manipulated you into thinking he’s some lost soul who deserves something good just to get you in bed. Are you that fucking naive to not see it?”

“The only thing I've been manipulated into was thinking you were my soulmate. Seth we have nothing in common, we argue everyday, you don't even like to hold my hand in public. You want me to prove your dad wrong, but I'm not prop. I'm a human being, a gay man, who wants to be with someone who is out, and cares for me.”

“Fuck you Dean, you're such an idiot! Thinking that this man cares about you. His type cares for _no one_ and you'll be crawling back to me the moment he dumps you for a younger model.” Seth shook his head then wiped his tears before taking Dean’s phone out of his pocket. “I believe this, is yours,” Seth said, slamming it down on the floor. The screen cracked right in front of Dean’s eyes but he didn't dare move. “We're fucking done. You better hope your tattooed freak lets you stay with him cause I want all your shit out of my house in the next 24 hours or I'll burn… everything. DON'T ever call me, text me or look in my direction because I will slap the living shit out of you if you do. You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you. I hope he’s worth it.”

Seth pushed past him, stepping on Dean's phone one more time for good measure before he walked right out of the door. Dean watched him go, then dropped to his knees to pick up his broken phone. He began to cry, at the loss of Seth but also at the unknown. He didn’t even think about any of this when he decided to see Reigns on the side. He had no home, nowhere to go and not many options. Dean grabbed his phone then knocked on Reigns room door, hearing it click again before it creaked open. Dean cried when Reigns opened the door, tossing his arms around the tall biker. Reigns held him close, breathing into his neck as Dean cried on him.

“He kicked me out,” Dean sobbed against him, “I have nowhere to go.” He looked up at Reigns then pulled away slowly, “I have to go to my friend Sami’s and see if he'll let me stay with him for a few days until I find my own place.” Dean touched Reigns chest then pulled away from him to look for his clothes.

He was shuffling, trying to find them while Reigns silently watched him. He put on Reigns’ shirt instead of his own, and it was like he was meant to wear it. Dean sat on the bed, and began to put on his socks and that's when he heard Reigns say something.

“Stay here,” he barely said it outloud, but the moment he did Dean looked up at him.

“What?” Dean said, looking over at the bigger man.

“Stay, here.” Reigns said a little bit more loudly this time around.

Dean’s eyebrows raised curiously, “Stay here like… for the night or stay here like… always?”

“I dunno.. always, if you want,” Reigns played it off, shrugging with his hands in his pockets. “I mean, I have tons of space.You know? I won't bother you for sex or anything like that unless you want it, we don't have to sleep together if you don't wanna, and you can come and go as you please.” Reigns looked down, “I mean if you rather go to your friends too, that's cool.”

Dean stopped dressing and got up, walking over to Reigns with a smile on his face. He touched his lower body, and forced those brown eyes on him again. “I would rather be here with you,” Dean said back honestly, smiling at him. He felt Reigns grab his ass as a smirk formed on his face.

“Well… good then.” Reigns said back softly, “Cause’ I didn’t actually want you to say no.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders then gave him a small kiss. Reigns held him there for longer than they planned too, their tongue meeting over and over as Reigns picked him up off his feet and carried him towards the bed. They both fell back, their lips smacking softly as hands were all over each other's bodies. Dean was the first to pull away, running his hands through his long black hair while Reigns grabbed at his thigh.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered gently near his lips, “For letting me stay. I know you may not care about me other than sex or want a relationship but I really do wanna say thank you for everything, Reigns.”

“I… care... about you,” Reigns admitted in a stutter, smiling at the shock on Dean’s face. “I'm just not good with… words. I never have been… and as far as anything else goes, I'm not ready to take big steps… but, right now, all I do know is… I don't want to wake up and not see you there.” He touched Dean’s face softly, caressing over his dimple which poked out for his eyes only. _“What are you doing to me, blue eyes?”_ Reigns asked himself more than Dean, but it still made Dean feel so sexy and wanted.

 _“What are you doing to me… Reigns?”_ Dean said back playfully.

“Roman.”  
“What?”

“My name..” Reigns kissed his cheek softly, then cupped his jaw, “It's Roman. I figured since you're gonna be living with me now… you deserve to know.”

“Roman,” Dean smiled up at him, bringing his head down so they could share a quick kiss. “Mm,” Dean whispered against his lips, “I like it,” He kissed him again, “So Roman… do you wanna fuck me?”

Reigns smirked, “You know I do blue eyes… but first… cheeseburgers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has happened in this chapter. But now that Seth’s gone we move on to BSG... lets see what happens now!
> 
> Also thank you to anyone who takes time out to not just read but review, its like the sweetest thing a writer can receive especially ones who do it for free. - Melle


	8. I Fooled Around... and Fell In Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> free, on my own is the way I used to be, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me...
> 
> I fooled around and fell in love.

**One week later**

Dean woke up surrounded by Roman’s big hands. 

He could smell his deep, woodsy, cologne radiating against him as his eyes adjusted, to the light peeking out from the big windows. It's been a week since Seth broke up with him, a full week since Dean’s life changed forever. He went from settling into a four year relationship with his best friend, to waking up in the arms of a man that Dean didn't ever want to leave.  _ How did I get here? _ Dean asked himself as he softly touched over  Reigns’ beard.  

He still didn't have the answer.

One week past and for Dean, it felt like a dream, a happy dream where he woke up content, and joyful… but he knew he couldn't say the same for Seth. His former lover, his best friend now turned bitter enemy. He wasn't kidding when he told Dean he'd burn things. Dean went over the morning after the breakup, to find his stuff packed in two big trash bags, with a beautiful note that read:

_ To the cheating bastard, _

_ I burned your newest suits. Too bad you didn’t come get them on time! I wish you good luck with the tattooed loser and I sincerely hope you both burn in hell.  - Seth. _

Dean wasn’t even shocked when he found his suits burned. Seth was hurting, and it was all his fault. He grabbed everything he could that day, then took a cab back, to what would be his new home. The blonde was so nervous at first, what if things didn’t work out? What if Reigns changed his mind? His thoughts ran wild, but the minute the cab stopped, Dean saw Roman standing in front of building, waiting for him.

His smile is what calmed all the bad thoughts that ran rampant in his mind. That crooked, quirky  half smile he did is what made Dean feel at home. Although, he still remembered how Reigns laughed when he saw him failing to carry his things up the stairs. He was quick to help him with it all, taking most of it from Dean, and bringing the bags into the loft before he helped him move in. 

Dean didn't think he'd have that much space, after all this wasn't his home and Reigns hadn't shared his loft with anyone in a long time, but the biker once again, proved him wrong. He gave him closet space, a drawer, and even made space in his bathroom for Dean. Even though Dean was thankful for everything he had done for him…  At first, it was all a little overwhelming. 

He would wake up on the couch, still expecting a lecture from Seth about morning carbs, but once his blue eyes opened, he'd realized that he wasn't back in a relationship that was good on paper, no, instead he would wake up to the smell of Reigns flipping pancakes,  and perfectly cooked sausage. Dean would go to work, and come back to Reigns place, and he would find him there, reading the newspaper, or working out. There was no Seth, no one to nag Dean about coming home and smelling like chicken. It was comfortable. They got into a routine, Dean went from sleeping on the couch the first night, to finding his way into Roman’s bed at night, and it wasn't awkward, Dean’s body would practically mold against his and somehow, he'd sleep better than he’s ever slept in four years of laying next to Seth.

He thought that the transition from Seth’s to Roman's place would be less... calm, but it wasn't. It was so simple, and more importantly it made Dean feel happy. A strange kind of happiness… a wholeness, that he’s never felt before. 

For the first time in Dean’s life… he didn’t feel like he was missing out on anything.

He kissed Reigns on the cheek, while he slept, then released himself from his hold so he could shower. Dean took out his toothbrush and brushed his teeth before taking a quick shower. He made sure he cleaned himself thoroughly before walking back out in a towel.

Reigns was now awake, and the first he did was eye Dean up and down, back and forth from the bed. Dean felt a blush creeping towards his cheeks at his intense gaze. He loved the way Reigns stared at him. He loved it even more when they fucked but… there hasn't been much of that since Dean moved in. He thought it might be because Reigns wanted him to get used to living there but for Dean... it was absolutely frustrating. He had a man who knew  _ exactly _ what to do with his body, a man who knew how to handle Dean…  afraid to touch him since he moved in. 

Maybe… it was finally Dean’s turn to make a move.

“I have to go to Seth's after work today,” Dean said exhaustively, while drying off his blond head, “The bastard said he’s finally ready to hand over my laptop after keeping it hostage for over a week now, no doubt he erased all my data out of spite.” Dean took socks from the drawer then put em on. Reigns was still silently watching him, but this time, Dean could see something else was watching him too. He had a massive erection he was trying to hide underneath the blankets. Dean smiled at him and it, before a light bulb went off in his head. 

He gave Reigns a look, a seductive one right before he released the towel from around his waist. It dropped to the floor, leaving Dean, cold, wet, and naked for his eyes only. “You know, Reigns” Dean spoke softly as he began to stroke his own, thick, red dick, while brown eyes targeted on it intensely, “We haven't had sex since I moved in,” Dean saw Reigns blow out a harsh breath as he looked back at him. “Why is that?” He played with the tip, then turned around, to give Reigns a look at his ass. He saw him lick his lips at him… and that's when Dean kneeled down on the bed and slowly... crawled over to him, “I know you want me,  _ daddy _ ,” He pushed the covers back roughly, looking down at the biker’s erection,  right before he sat right on top of it, burying it between his wet cheeks, “So why are you denying yourself?  You know... _ I'm yours _ .”

“Ya know,” Roman exhaled heavily, “Those are very dangerous words, blue eyes,” he replied as he grabbed Dean's bare ass in his hands, and slowly forced his dick to moving back and forth between Dean’s cheeks, teasing that hole mercilessly, “But also, because I wanted to give you space and time to think about this… big change, without my dick deep inside of you. This is a big transition, ya know. You spent 4 years with that vegan dude, you still love him,” Reigns looked down at that, “I'm just… trying to help.” 

“Reigns,” Dean touched his chest softly, as he began to move slowly on top of him, “I have love for Seth but I'm not still in love with him.” Dean kissed his chest slowly, “He was a good boyfriend, for awhile, anyway, but the moment we met, I knew I'd hurt him... because the one thing I wanted to do that night was fuck you. I had a boyfriend and I constantly kept fucking you. So listen to me now, when I say that it's completely over between Seth and me, long before you came around. Okay?” 

Reigns nodded, “Okay.” His hands moved up Dean's wet sides, squeezing every inch of Dean's skin,  “There's still something you should know though, something I forgot to tell you… and it might not make you happy or want to fuck me after you hear,” Reigns sighed, “I was gonna tell you last week but the Seth stuff happened then you moved in and everything happened so… quick I didn't get a chance too.” 

“Just tell me, before I have to leave for work,” Dean laughed against him.

“I fucked up royally that night when I claimed you,” Reigns let out a deep breath as he looked off, “I told you what claiming is… remember?” Dean nodded, “I said it out loud in front of BSG leaders and now, your claiming ceremony, where I officially claim you in front of all of BSG.. is about a week and a half away.” Dean looked at him with shock in his blue eyes, “Look, I'm only telling you this because it's your right to know. You can still get out of this, blue eyes. All you have to do is show up with me to the ceremony and say you decline my claim. If you do, you're free to go, but.. I can't ever claim you again if you decline. So if you go, you can't come back to pride avenue, or anywhere near the Hard On, because if bsg finds you… I’m no longer allowed to help you. It's code.” 

There was a soft silence in the room for a while. Reigns couldn't look at Dean and Dean didn’t know what to say. Well that was until...

“So, what happens if..” Dean shyly looked down, “If I want you to claim me…” Reigns looked up in shock, “Am I really your… slave?” 

“To BSG, yeah, you would be. But here, with me, you're your own person, Dean. I'd never hurt you, blue eyes. Or force this on you. You’d come and go as you please, and live your life. The only thing would be... you're not allowed to fuck other guys.” Reigns shyly looked away, “At least not where bsg can find you. Even Boy Toy, if they see you there and it gets back to me… they torture you. But if you want, to you know… sleep around, do your own thing, that's..” Reigns stuttered softly, “That's.. okay with me. Just don't bring em here… but, I don't own you, Dean. No one will  _ ever _ own you.” 

“Reigns,” Dean wrapped his arms around his sweet man, “I don't want to fuck other guys…” Dean smiled, forcing his brown eyes on him, “What I want, is your dick inside of me, just yours… all the time. What I want, is to be your claim. You saved me, not once but twice. So if some stupid ceremony, means helping you out, and in turn being protected from those scary assholes in BSG, then you can have me…. I'm yours.”

_ “Dean,” _ Reigns said back softly, in shock at his answer, “Are you sure? You have a way out of this,  this life… you deserve better than all of this… better than me.”

“Let me be in charge of what I deserve.” Dean kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in close. Reigns smiled against his lips, pulling away to caress the side Dean’s cheek gently, “Now, back to what we were originally discussing,” Dean nipped at his lips, “I have an hour before work, how many times can you make me cum before then?” 

Reigns smirked at the challenge. He went in his drawer and grabbed a condom, then laid a smiling Dean out at the foot the bed, “Let's see… shall we?”

* * *

 

**Empire City News, 11:30am**

Dean was all smiles as he typed at his desk. He was writing the most ridiculous puff piece on pastries that Charlotte assigned him but oddly Dean was okay with it. His mind was somewhere else anyway, somewhere it shouldn't be at 11:30 in the morning but who could blame him. Reigns made him cum twice in an hour and Dean could still taste his cum on his tongue despite having a hearty breakfast and coffee to wash it down. 

_ “Fuck!” Dean screamed as Reigns pounded into him from behind. One hand was on his hips red prints etched into his skin as his dick buried deep in his ass. His other hand had a grip on Dean's hair then an even tighter one on the side of his asscheek as he pounded inside of him. “Oh… fuck… god… Daddy yes!”  Dean screamed loudly. _

_ “I love it when you call me big poppa,” Reigns smirked, beads of sweat dripping from his brow as he fucked Dean, he pulled out slowly, then slapped Dean's red ass, “Now, hop up on that dresser, blue eyes, let's get adventurous.”  _

Dean finished typing his last line then clicked send to Charlotte so she could mark it up with red ink. He sighed happily, hand touching his palm as he thought about Reigns yet again, and this time not just about how good he fucked. It was good, actually better than good but there was something else about him that had Dean so happily dazed at 11am. He didn't want to admit it, and he was pretty sure no one knew but Reigns was actually secretly sweet.

He had moments, where he'd hold Dean just for the hell of it, where he'd see Dean walking pass with a muffin in his hands, so he would take a bite of the other side, making Dean smile before slapping his ass. They laughed together in bed about bob's burgers the other night, it wasn't even that funny, it was just… the moment, being in bed with him while the tv was on and not feeling tied down or obligated. Roman was different than what BSG knew, he was like a hard candy shell… the ones with the gooey chocolate in the middle. Dean was getting closer and closer to the center of Reigns every day, and oddly it didn't scare him. 

Sami came over as Dean was lost in thought. He sat next to his best friend, and playfully tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Dean blinked a few times through his glasses then smiled contently at Sami. The redhead looked back at him weird, but still managed to find a smile, “You know, I have not seen you smile like that since you were 16 and you told me you lost your virginity to a college soccer player whom you lied to and told you were 18.” 

“Ha!” Dean laughed at the memory, “Oh my god, he was so fucking was big, hurt like hell but my true bottom came out that night.  Sami I loved getting fucked,” Sami made a disgusted face but it didn't stop Dean, “Reigns is so much better than that guy, but it wasn't bad for a first time.” Dean shrugged playfully then went back to daydreaming.

“I thought I'd never see you this happy again,”  Sami commented softly, “You don't get how sad you looked with Seth some days, and now it's like… a whole new Dean. I know that cheating isn't ever cool but… I'm just really happy that you're so happy,” Sami patted Dean’s shoulder and his friend smiled at him, “It's refreshing to see you with light in your eyes.” 

Dean smiled somberly at his friend, “He makes me.. so happy.” he spoke softly, “He never pressures me, he’s so sweet and soft for a guy who has tats all over his body. Like, just two days ago we were eating baked chicken in the kitchen and some of it fell right… and we started laughing cause he made a joke about it and…” Sami’s smile got wider, making Dean blush, “Stop looking at me like that,” He said shyly. 

“No please, go on about how you guys laughed about baked chicken.” Sami replied sarcastically. 

“Okay, maybe it wasn't that funny it just… being with him makes me smile…” Dean lit up as he spoke, “He makes me feel so good, so confident, so sexy and smart,” Dean smiled even wider,  Sami… I  don't know what is about him that's driving me crazy but… it doesn't scare me. Being with him doesn't scare me,” Dean’s blue eyes shined, “I think I might be… falling for him.” 

“Oh I know,” Sami said back, with a appreciative smile, “I can see it all over your face. But, the question now is… when are you gonna have enough courage to tell him?”

* * *

 

Roman sat back at a table at the Hard On, a frosted beer in his hands, brown eyes steadied on the table. He tried his best not to think about this morning, or blue eyes too much but ever since he moved in, he seemed to be the only thing that crossed his mind. After they fucked, twice, this morning, they ended up kissing for almost twenty minutes after they came. He loved Dean’s little sweaty body against his bigger one, his hands across his shoulders, and Roman's around his waist as their tongues did the talking for them.

Reigns wished it was just that. He wished the only thoughts he had of Dean were strictly sexual but he'd be lying if he said they were. He woke up every single morning to his face, and for Reigns it wasn't a bad view at all. He was becoming accustomed to him being there, him baking muffins in the morning before Reigns got up to cook breakfast, his smile he did after he came home from work, the way he laid his body against Roman's while they laughed watching Bob's Burgers. Even the way he smelled was second nature to Roman now, his body, his dimples, that slender waist… his soft blue eyes. 

Fuck. 

Reigns drank down the rest of his beer and tried his best to put all of his thoughts behind him. He couldn't believe he was thinking about someone other than Kofi for this long. For years, no one had been able to get Roman's attention like this. Kofi was his heart, and he'd always will be… but there was something about blue eyes, something that made Reigns go stir crazy inside. He sighed softly, trying to figure it out when he heard boots on the floor. His brown eyes looked up to see Antonio Cesaro, an old friend and another elite member of BSG. 

“Reigns,” The tall swiss man smiled, quickly coming over to sit across from him. “My brother!” They held arms, the show of respect of the leaders clan before Cesaro sat down next to him, “I haven't seen you in weeks. You know you're the talk of the clan. You and your new boy toy.” He laughed. 

“I've noticed,” Reigns smirked, “At least those boring fucks now have something to talk about, right?” 

“Well, the way Hardy described it was you got such a ripe piece of ass,” Cesaro took Reigns’ beer and drank some of it, “He used the words,  _ tightest you've ever had?”  _

“Fuck,” Reigns scrubbed over his face then nodded, “Uh yeah, I may or may not have said something like that.” He smiled, taking his beer back from Tony, “He is, Tony, the tightest, but he takes it so well. My favorite thing is watching those pink lips part while I go deep. He loves every single moment.” Reigns had to clear his throat afterwards just to keep from getting hard while thinking of Dean. 

“Well damn, too bad you're not into sharing, Reigns, your boy sounds like a whole lot of... fun.” Tony smirked. 

“He's  _ never _ going to be shared.” Reigns tone turned serious, “He's mine.” 

“Easy there big guy, I was joking,” Cesaro pushed him playfully, “I know how possessive and dangerous you are. I remember it all too well with Kofi.”  He saw Reigns ignore his comment and pick up his beer, drinking the rest of it down, “The only difference is, you couldn't claim Kofi. But you claimed this kid, and unlike the rest of BSG I know you too well to ask why. What I want to know, and be honest with me here… how are things… with him around?” 

“I don't know,” Reigns told his old friend honestly,“They're okay I guess,” he shrugged, looking down into a now an emptied glass. 

“Reigns come on,” Tony moved closer so no one else in the bar but them could hear, “I was the first person you told about you and Kofi. I was there when you told him you loved him… and I watched him die too. I'm your friend, who knows what losing him did to you. So tell me now, honestly… how is it with this kid in your home?” 

“I…” Reigns stuttered softly, “He's all I can think about Tony,” he admitted softly, “We go sleep together, eat, fuck and you'd think that after awhile I'd be annoyed with having another person in my space but… I love seeing him there. I love his smile, the way he laughs at my stupid jokes,” Reigns exhaled, tipping the glass to the side, “But he makes me forget about Kofi,” he whispered softly, “... and I don't ever want to forget about Kofi.” 

“Reigns..” Cesaro put his hand on Roman’s and caressed it carefully, “Do you think… you might… be falling for him?” 

“I… don't know.” Reigns confessed. “How can I? That would betray Kofi’s memory, everything we had would vanish if I let myself fall for someone else. 

“You wanna know what I think, old friend?” Cesaro smiled softly at his friend when Reigns nodded, “I think that Kofi would want you to be happy. It was all he ever wanted, Reigns. The way you describe this boy, shows how much you care for him and there's a light in your eyes when you speak of him, one I thought died long ago. Do not deny yourself a chance at love again because you think you'll forget about Kofi, you'll never forget him because he's in here…” Cesaro touched Reigns’ heart, “He'll always be with you and you deserve, out of everyone in this fucking bar..  _ you _ deserve happiness, Reigns.” 

Roman’s brown eyes were full as he looked back at his friend. He knew Cesaro was right, but there was still someone in Reigns that would not allow him to consider this thing with Dean as love. He couldn't love anyone after Kofi… he didn't deserve it and Dean was still in love with his ex so all of this was stupid anyway. Reigns needed to get over this… fast. 

“Thanks brother,” He told Tony, “But I still don't know if I'm able to…” Reigns sighed, “I gotta go. I'll see you at the ceremony in 4 days.” Reigns gave him a pat on the back then got up and left, hoping that the nice, cool, afternoon breeze would help him finally come to a decision.

* * *

 

**Later on that night.**

Reigns spent way too much time thinking. He went hours, wandering around Pride Avenue, just trying to get his head straight. At 7, he finally came home, dragging his worn out feet up the stairs towards his loft. Reigns was about to get his keys out, when he heard music being played from the inside. He smirked, quickly opening the door only to see Dean right in his living room, dancing alone. He was only in one of Reigns’ shirts, some of his boxers and socks, but he was moving his body slowly to a very old song. 

_ I must have been through about a million girls, I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone, I didn't care how much they cried, no sir, their tears left me cold as a stone… but then I fooled around and fell in love. _

Dean lifted both hands in the air as his socks glided effortlessly across the floor, his hips swinging back and forth with the happiest smile on his face.

_ I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did, I fooled around and fell in love… I fooled around and fell in love.  _

He lifted his shirt slowly, then it dropped again, he did a quick spin while laughing to himself before he looked up to see Reigns watching him with a smile on his face. A soft blush heated Dean's cheeks, embarrassed that he was caught. He thought Reigns would turn off the music but instead he began to walk closer to Dean, stopping when he was in front of him. Dean smiled, a soft inviting smile as his hands moved up Reigns body, stopping at his shoulders to take off his leather jacket. Reigns allowed him too, watching it fall down his shoulders, and being tossed onto the couch as Dean replaced the worn leather with his hands. 

His arms tossed around Roman’s shoulders then slowly Dean lead them into a slow dance to the music. He thought Reigns would pull away from him at first, he never saw him dance before, instead he just pressed Dean tight against him, and began to dance with him. Dean couldn't stop his smile as Reigns moved along to the music, gliding him softly around the living room. His blue eyes admired brown ones fondly, both men getting lost in the song, forgetting that their bodies were even moving.  

_ I fooled around and fell in love. _

Dean gave him one look, a soft smile as his light blue eyes shined, their hands connected, a gently entwine as Reigns looked back at him. Those brown eyes were dripping chocolate, a haze of mahogany as the music became their guide. Dean touched his heart, and Reigns his face, both men surrounded by the moment, the music and each other. Dean leaned up, his lips grazing over Reigns’ before he was kissed, music and moment forgotten when his lips were met in the softest kiss Dean’s ever gotten in his life. He moaned against him, his hands around Reigns while their chemistry crackled all around the loft. 

“Blue eyes…” Reigns spoke softly, almost absent of breath as he pulled back to look at him. 

“Reigns…” Dean looked up at him, “I think I'm falling for you,” he admitted it.. watching Reigns’ oddly calm face as he did. They pulled away and Reigns looked down for a second. Dean thought he was contemplating something to say… anything, but he said nothing for a bit anyway.  

“I…” Reigns began to finally say something, and Dean lit up, thinking that he was going to hear Reigns say the same, “I ordered us some pizza, and it's finally ready for pick up so… I'm gonna go… get it.”  Reigns saw the disappointment on Dean’s face. He thought he'd never see him sadder than when Seth broke up with him but Reigns was wrong. Fuck. What did he just do? “Don't open the door at all okay? I'll be back.” Reigns kissed his lips one last time before he exited.

Dean sighed softly as he watched him go. He didn’t know why he thought for a second that Reigns felt the same way he did. He was caught up in how good it was to be around him, how happy and whole he felt he didn't think to try and see if Reigns felt the same. Dean walked into their room defeatedly, putting on a pair of Roman's sweats from his dresser before he fell back onto the bed. Dean started to think about what Seth said to him when he went over for his computer today. 

_ “He'll never love you, you know? You're just a good fuck to him.”  _

Dean didn't want to believe his bitter dribble but maybe Seth was right. Maybe… that's all Dean would ever be. “Fuck…” Dean shouted out to no one, “What were you thinking you idiot? Of course he doesn't love you. How could he when all I do is give it up every time he asks. He already tasted the meat why buy the cow?” Dean was chastising himself heavily, groaning out loud before he heard a knock on the door. He sat up quick, listening to the loud knocks, remembering that Reigns told him not to open the door. 

Dean decided to just ignore them, like Reigns said. He got up to go get some water, ready to get in bed and marathon Bob’s burgers until Reigns got back when…

**BOOM!**

The door was forced open by big hands, followed by three guys in masks flooding the loft. Dean was quick to hide near the fridge, covering his mouth so he wouldn't hear him breathing. He soft heavy boots walking back and forth, trying to look for… something. Dean closed his eyes, hoping to god they didn't see him but boots stopped by the fridge and there was laughter before Dean heard the words, “HE'S IN HERE BOSS!”  Someone yelled. Dean opened his eyes, and tried his best to fight his way out of the corner, but he was pushed back and held by one guy until a bigger man came… and that's when he took off his mask showing Dean exactly who he was dealing with.

“I told you I'd have you, didn't I four eyes?” Vader told Dean, grabbing at his blond hair, pulling him out of the corner and forcing his glasses to fall off his face. “Stick the note on the coffee table boys,” Dean struggled against his hold as Vader picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. “Let's get this one out of here before Reigns gets back… MOVE!” Vader held a yelling Dean over his shoulder, carrying him out of Reigns loft kicking and screaming. 

Twenty minutes later Reigns was walking back up the stairs, practicing how to apologize to Dean for walking out on him. Reigns owed Dean the truth. He just wished he was fucking good at words so he could just tell him he felt the same way. “I’m falling for you too, blue eyes…no Dean. Call him Dean.” Reigns told himself as he reached the final step with a pizza in his hands. He was ready to be honest and apologize when he saw his door left wide open.

“DEAN!” Reigns screamed, running inside and dropping the pizza to quickly search for Dean. “DEAN?” He yelled out, running throughout the house searching frantically for him. He finally made it to the kitchen where he saw a note on the coffee table and Dean's glasses on the floor. Reigns picked him up carefully, placing them in his pocket before picking up the note.  
  


_ You told me not to bring a knife to a gunfight Reigns, and I suggest you don't either. I got your boy now. You want him back you gotta trade. Your life for his. Tomorrow. Old mill factory where your whore died. 12am. Show me how important is he to you.- Vader.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO - Melle
> 
> The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review!


	9. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody save me. 
> 
> I don't care how you do it.

Reigns didn't get one ounce of sleep. 

How could he, when he didn’t know what was happening to Dean right now. His glasses sat in Roman’s rugged hands, the biker caressed over the lens as he thought, of ways to hurt Vader, of ways to save Dean, of a way where any of this made sense. He kept thinking about last night, how they were dancing and kissing like crazy and then blue eyes told him that he was falling for him. Reigns didn't know how to reply at the time, he's never been great at words and falling for Dean, wasn't supposed apart of his plan. He was supposed to save him that night, then get as far away from Pride Avenue as possible afterwards.

He never thought he’d end up falling for a young, dirty blond with blue eyes, it wasn't even his type. Yet, there he sat, looking over at the left side of the bed, wishing Dean was still there, still safe and sound. 

“Dean,” He whimpered to no one, “Please… be okay.” Reigns picked the pillow up that Dean usually laid on and he smelled it softly. It smelled just like him, all vanilla, like warm apple pie sprinkled with cinnamon. He could see Dean’s dimpled smile in his mind, half his face buried into the pillow, the other half, smiling at Reigns as he laid kisses on his body. He laid down right next to it, holding it and his glasses tight against him. 

He had to save him.

He was _going_ to save him. 

Reigns fought, to keep his eyes open. He kept mumbling how he had to save Dean, how he had to worry about Dean. He couldn't fall asleep, but it was 6am, the sun was almost rising and his eyes got lower. He looked down at the pillow, fighting with his mind, heart and body..  “Dean…” he mumbled, right before he fell… into a deep sleep.

_ “Roman?”  _

_ “Roman…”  _

_ “Roman, wake up.” _

_ Reigns shuffled silently in his sleep, opening his tired eyes to an unfamiliar voice. He turned around, rubbing his eyes slowly, “Dean?” he asked once his eyes leveled, “You're okay?”  _

_ “Not Dean, but I'm glad you're thinking of someone other than me for once.”  Reigns blinked a few times, his brown eyes shocked to see that it wasn't Dean at all.  It was a man he hasn't seen in years, a man that still occupied his heart to this very day. The sole reason why Reigns couldn't let himself love anyone else… _

_ Kofi.  _

_ Roman sat up immediately, “Kof?” He was breathless as he reached out to touch him, “Kofi?” his brown eyes filled with tears as he watched Kofi smile back at him. He pulled him in, holding Kofi close as he cried on his shoulder. “This has to be a dream, Kof,” Reigns said softly, “You're dead… you died, right in front of me,” He held his face in his hands and caressed over it fondly. He missed him so much. There wasn't a day that went by that Kofi didn't occupy his thoughts. “Tell me this isn't a dream?”  _

_ “It's not a dream, Roman, but it's not real ” Kofi said back, placing Roman’s forehead against his own. “I'm here because you need me to be, baby.” he held Roman against him, the biker not letting go as they shared an intense hug.  _

_ “Kofi…” Reigns whimpered softly, “I miss you so much,” he sniffled, “I miss you everyday. I'm sorry they hurt you because of me. It's all my fault. Everything is my fault.” Reigns broke down against him, sobbing softly on Kofi’s shoulder. He didn’t know if it was a dream or real or what, he just knew that Kofi felt real. His touch, his body… it all felt so real, like he was there… in his arms again.  _

_ “Nothing's your fault, Reigns,” Kofi told him honestly. “Me dying is not your fault, Dean getting taken, none of it. You gotta stop placing blame on yourself, and hurting your own heart because of me. Look at me.” Reigns immediately did as he asked, looking up into Kofi’s brown eyes, “There wasn't a moment since we met that I didn't love you. People used me, but you showed me what true love was. Even in death, I love you, Roman  _

_ Reigns. I don't blame you for what happened to me. In the end, in death, there's peace, but I found it way before then… I found true peace the moment we met.”  _

_ “Kofi…” Reigns couldn't stop crying, “How can I not blame myself… for you or for what happened to Dean? It's all my fault, now Dean’s gone because of me. What if Vader hurts him? What if he kills him?”  _

_ “Reigns, you're the strongest person I know, with the biggest heart. You'll find a way to save him. I know you will… and maybe when you do, you'll finally tell him that you love him too.”  _

_ Reigns brown eyes lit up in shock as he looked back at Kofi, “I can't…” Reigns shook his head as he cried, “I won't. Kofi, if I let myself fall for him, I'll lose you forever and I don't ever want to lose the memory of you… of us.”  _

_ “You'll never lose me, because I'm always with you,” Kofi touched his heart, “Always. But you need to let me go, Roman… just a little bit. You're in love with Dean,” Roman cried as Kofi said it, “.. and he's a good man who loves you too and needs you now. Don't let your fear of losing a ghost keep you from living your life.” Kofi brought Reigns closer and wiped a tear out of his eyes, “I'll always love you, Roman Reigns, but now it's time for you to be happy in life. Save Dean, and let me go.”  _

_ “Kofi…” Roman held tightly onto his arm, “Wait please… don't go.. how will I ever get to see you again?”  _

_ “Whenever you need me,” Kofi smiled, laying a kiss on Roman’s salty, tearful drenched lips, “I promise, I'll be there.”  _

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

Reigns alarm clock sounded off, waking the biker up. He looked at the time, it was already 1pm. Fuck! Reigns groaned out loudly. He fucking fell asleep. He rubbed his face, then exhaled as he sat up in bed. His hands gripped the ends of his sheets, as he got lost in thought.

He had a dream… or was it? He didn't know but he knew he felt Kofi’s presence. He was there. Reigns could feel him there and he told Roman he only wanted him to be happy. Reigns spent years blaming himself, and apart of that feeling of guilt, would never go away. He didn’t know how true it was that you could see people in your dreams but he knew that Kofi was there and that he was finally happy. He found a happiness he didn't have in life and that's all Reigns ever wanted for him.

“Thank you, Kofi,” Reigns whispered to the room, with a smile. He got up and walked to his closet, putting on a shirt, his leather jacket and some boots before he grabbed his phone. He dialed a number he only used in emergencies then kneeled down to his last drawer of his dresser. It had a false bottom, so no one, including Dean, would ever know unless they looked very carefully. Reigns lifted it up, and found his 45’ caliber sitting there, idly. He grabbed it and hooked it up to his waist, then grabbed his bullets and daggers. The person on the other line finally picked up, and that's when Reigns closed his drawer and made his way out of his loft.

“Reigns, My brotha,” Cesaro said happily, “Nice to see you know how to use a phone.” 

“Tony listen, no time for pleasantries, man. Vader took Dean. He's gone off the rails and I need help. I'll do it on my own if I have too, but I could really use the help of my best friend.” 

“Reigns, you didn't even have to ask. Taking someone's claim right before the ceremony is against code. I'll get Hardy and the rest of the boys. Just let us know where.” 

“Great,” Reigns slammed his door shut as he exited, “I'm gonna need you to do something for me first… call the high counsel. If Vader’s going to be dealt with, it needs to come from not one… but all of us.”

* * *

 

**Old Mill Factory 6pm**

Dean woke up, with his head hurting and his feet cold since he didn’t have shoes on. His eyes were trying to search out where he was but the blackness of the room made it hard too. He tried to look around, to see if he noticed anything familiar but as soon as the young reporter tried to move he felt his hand being jerked back. Fuck. He forgot he was tied to a fucking radiator, in what looked like an old factory. He saw the old machines with stickers on them, they must've sold some kind of baked goods there once upon a time. Dean tried his best to think about abandoned factories around Empire City, and the only one that came to mind must've been the one he was in now.

It was a few miles away from Reigns place, totally secluded so you couldn't hear anyone scream, cry, moan or otherwise. He looked up at his cuffs and tried to frantically pull on them, force them break, anything so Dean could try to make a run for it but they weren't budging. “Come on,” Dean whimpered as he pulled hard on the cuffs,  trying to get himself free. “Come on…” 

“Don't bother, pretty boy.” Dean heard his voice and almost immediately fear ran through him as he looked up and saw the man in question. Vader. A big, fat, biker who had kidnapped Dean right out of Reigns’ home. Dean decided to show no fear on his face as Vader knelt down and smiled at him deviously, “You ain't going nowhere… not until I get rid of Reigns for good, and you… you finally become mine.” He grabbed at the back of Dean’s hair roughly, and pressed his nose against the unwilling Dean, smelling his scent, before he licked at his neck, “Whew, I can't wait to taste you boy, you're sweeter than a Georgia peach. I bet your ass is too.” 

“I hope Reigns kills you,” Dean violently stated outright, watching Vader’s face change from a sly smirk to quite angry at Dean’s audacity. He raised his hand high, and smacked Dean, right in the mouth, drawing blood from the side of his pink lips. Dean smiled at him as he licked the cooper taste of blood back in his mouth, “He's gonna hurt you and then take your miserable life. So you can't ever hurt ANYONE ELSE!”

“NO!” Vader screamed at him, grabbing Dean by the throat. He pressed down hard, but Dean didn't waiver. He knew Reigns wouldn't want him to be scared so Dean wasn't… for him. “YOUR BOY TOY WILL BE THE ONE WHO DIES TONIGHT. THEN I'M GONNA TIE YOU UP, AND PUT A CHAIN AROUND YOU, WHILE I FUCK YOU IN FRONT OF HIS CORPSE. YOU'LL BE MY DOG. SERVICING MY DICK 24/7.” He finally saw the fear in Dean’s eyes and that's when Vader smiled once again, releasing his hold on Dean's neck,  “Prepare yourself, pretty boy… tonight when the clock strikes 12, Reigns dies.” 

Vader pushed Dean’s head then walked off again, with a smile on his face. The young blond was now alone again, the cold air his only friend as Dean looked out the small window. He whimpered out gently, hoping to god that Reigns had a plan, that he could save him from the hell Dean was in now. He was probably out there blaming himself, trying to make things right. The odd thing was, Dean didn't blame him at all. None of this was Reigns fault. He was only trying to save him that night and this was the end result. Dean didn't place blame on him, just Vader. The scary asshole was going to get exactly what was coming to him. Dean knew Roman would make sure of it. 

Dean curled up into his own body, hopelessly looking out towards the sun, that was setting and the clouds in the sky, turning into midnight stars. “Roman,” he pleaded with no one, “Please, hurry.”

* * *

 

**Old Mill Factory, 12am.**

Reigns looked up at the building as he walked towards it. It was old, worn down, perfect for hurting someone since no one even thought to go near it. He still remembered Kofi’s smile as he and Reigns walked towards it together… it was the last time the biker would see the man he loved with all his heart. Roman spent years of blaming himself, years of secluding himself off of everyone just so that he could keep the memory of Kofi alive. But now, there was a man who cared about Reigns, genuinely, a man who wanted nothing from him, a man who was currently in deep trouble. Reigns closed his eyes, and breathed out heavily, stopping at the entrance. He didn't have much time, but just seeing the place made him weary. He could still feel Kofi's blood around him once the other bikers let him go. He could still see the red on his hands as he held him close and cried. 

Vader chose this place for a reason. It was to torture Reigns in more ways than one, and if this was 4 years ago, Reigns would've never walked in there, or even came close to this vicinity. But, Kofi was happy now. He was free now and the chains of the ghost Roman had been dragging around with him were finally unshackled. After four very long years of anger and hurt, Roman was ready to live his life again. He blew out a breath, looking at the building one last time before smiling up at the heavens above. “For Kofi,” he said to himself before walking right in. 

“VADER?” Reigns shouted, his boots dragged but stopped as soon as he came in. “YOU GOT ME HERE. NOW FACE ME LIKE A MAN.” 

“Hello dipshit,” Vader said, as he came out of the shadows, “I honestly thought you wouldn't step foot into this building ever again, you know since your last boy got his brains blown out… right in front of you.” 

“Where's Dean?” Reigns stated out right, ignoring Vader’s attempts to goad him. 

“He's safe.. for now,” Vader mischievously replied, “There were so many times me and my boys wanted to taste him, and I  _ could've _ Reigns… but I didn't. Out of respect for you. You're still breathing so that means he's still yours… for now, anyway.” 

“You honestly think there is still any respect left between us after this? You kidnapped my claim-” 

“MY CLAIM!” Vader shouted, cutting him off. “I saw him first, Reigns. He was gonna be MINE until you stuck your nose in my fucking business. I should've fucking killed you that night. You begged for it and I should've done it, but I knew your father well and he would've had my head if I did.” 

“So what changed? You attacked me in my home after that, then kidnapped my man. Where's the respect for me or my father now, Vader?” Reigns asked, as he took a step forward. 

“I figured that in the end, Reigns, you deserve every bad thing that’s ever happened to you and will happen to you. Kofi being killed was on YOU! You know the code, we don’t fall for anyone beneath our station, but you thought you were above it all. You let that poor boy believe he could become a member?” Vader laughed, “After he was ran through by half the guys in the clan?” He snickered, “You were always such an elitist, entitled little brat, like your daddy. He thought he was better than everyone else too like his ass punk son. That’s why Owens put a bullet right in your straddlers head. To teach you a lesson your father couldn’t even get you out of and now, I’m happy to do the same.” 

“You know you’re gonna have to kill me if you ever hope of making it out of here alive… right?” Reigns told him, slowly. 

“I understand, good thing for you though, pretty boy… I have your ticket to grave… right here.” Vader took out a gun from his holster, and moved slowly towards Reigns. The taller biker stood his ground, even when the gun was pointed right between his eyes. “Any last words, Reigns? I think it’s fair that you at least die with some dignity.” 

“I’m happy to give my life, if it means Dean is safe. We had a deal. It says it in your note. Bring him to me, let me see him one last time, then I promise, my life is yours.” Vader looked at Reigns curiously, making no moves yet. He thought for a second, then nodded his okay, pulling Reigns by the arm, gun still at his head as he turned them around, “Bring the boy in here!” Vader yelled to the darkness. 

Reigns heard the sound of chains, and feet as he waited. He couldn’t see anyone at first, the place was too damn dark but the moment the brought Dean towards him, all the lights in the place had been turned on. He saw Dean being pulled towards him, and Reigns blew out a shaky breath of relief. He was alive. He was okay. Thank god. Reigns thought. He was okay.

One of the guys tossed Dean on the floor in front of Reigns and immediately, the biker dropped down to his knees, bringing Dean into him. He had old blood staining the side of his mouth, and marks on his wrists, most likely from the chains. Reigns caressed his face a few times, just to get Dean to look up, “Hey, it’s me… look at me, Dean.” The younger boy looked up, tears in his blue eyes as he came upon Roman’s face. Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly, Roman holding his shaking body close to his own. ‘We don’t have much time,” Reigns whispered it only so Dean could hear, “When I say run, you run Dean and don’t look back.” Reigns pulled back from him, a frightened Dean looking deep into brown eyes he trusted more than anything. Reigns stood back up, moving away from Dean to turn to Vader. 

“Okay Vader, a deal is a deal. My life for his… right?” 

Vader nods, with a smirk full of faux glory. “I just wanna ask you one last thing, before you shoot me.”

Vader and his boys looked around at each other and laughed, “Yeah and what might that be, Reigns?

“Do you remember what my father always told you?” Reigns asked, finding a smirk of his own.

“No, I don’t. I rarely listened to the old fool.  Enlighten me, what did he used to say?”

_ “Never cross a Reigns.”  _ Reigns said back, right before he threw a knife right into the neck of one of Vader’s men. “DEAN RUN!” he screamed at him, right as more bikers flooded into the factory. Dean got up, releasing himself from his restraints and ran just as Roman said. He ran as fast as he could, almost making it to the exit, but suddenly was grabbed by one of Vader’s men. 

“You’re not going  _ anywhere _ sweet cheeks, not until my dick is buried deep in that ass,” He grabbed at Dean, making him even more frightened as he pressed Dean against the wall and grabbed his cheeks in his hands. “Mm, I love how nice it feels… tell me, how bad you want it baby?” He tried to grab at Dean’s dick too, but instead he was met with a hard knee straight in his balls by Dean himself. He fell straight down, crouching in pain. Dean didn’t bother to look down at him, he just kept running, towards the entrance. He stopped when he made it, ready to run out and not look back but something told him to stay. He knew Reigns told him not to look back but Dean couldn’t help it. He turned around and saw Reigns and Vader going to head to head. They were throwing punches and bikers everywhere were fighting with knives and guns. 

Dean couldn’t stand idly by for any of this.  

He couldn’t just... run away.  

He saw Vader get the drop on Reigns, the gun in his hand tossed to the floor as he speared him down then he grabbed a knife from his pocket, while his dirty boot stepped on Roman’s neck. “I told you I’d end you, Reigns. This is it, your final stand. Goodbye, my brother.” Vader plunged the knife down towards Reigns but before he could, he felt a gun, being held to the back his head. 

“D-Drop it, or I’ll kill you myself,” Dean’s shaky hands were holding the gun as best he could, right to the back of Vader’s head. He didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t think. All he saw was Roman in trouble and the gun on the floor. He ran over to it, and picked it up, pressing it against Vader’s dome like he saw him to do Reigns moments prior. Vader immediately dropped the knife, then slowly he turned around to see Dean standing there, with a gun pointed right at him.

“Easy there, pretty boy,” Vader said with both of his hands in the air, “That's a loaded gun…  you're playing with fire, kid. You don’t even know how to use one of those things.. Do you?” 

“No I don’t…” Dean shook his scares blond head, “But he does.” He pointed towards Reigns, making Vader turned around, only for him to get knocked out cold by Roman’s fists.  He fell straight down towards the floor, causing a thud. Reigns looked at Dean, who still had the gun cocked at no one. His hands were shaking, but his eyes were cold as ice. Roman moved towards him slowly,  he stopped when he was right in front of him. He gave Dean a softened look, before taking the gun out of his rattled hands. “That was… so scary.” Dean whispered as he finally got a chance to breathe. He took a look around the factory, all of Vader’s men were either dead, or close to it, thriving on the floor in pain. 

“Was it your first time holding a gun?” Reigns asked softly.

“No, my dad is a police officer,” he spoke soft, looking into Reigns eyes,  “It was scary seeing him almost kill you.” Dean didn’t waste time tossing his arms around Reigns, and the biker didn’t waste any time holding him either. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his nose into his neck. 

“Reigns,” Cesaro touched his shoulder softly, causing Reigns to turn around, “Look, BSG has it from here. Why don’t you take Dean home.” He patted him on the back then smiled at Dean, “I promise, you’re safe now. Okay?”

“Thank you,” Dean replied, before Reigns took his hand, and they walked out of the factory alive… and more importantly, together.

* * *

 

Once they got back home, Reigns went into an overprotective mode. He changed the locks, reinforced the door and safe guarded everything… all while Dean showered. He finished up quickly, then went into the bathroom to check on Dean. He knew he had been through an ordeal and he was no doubt still freaked out about what happened. Roman took off his dirty, bloodied clothes then pushed the shower door back, and Dean looked at him. His whole body was covered with soap and water, down from his blond head towards his abs. Reigns climbed in, then closed the door back shut. They both stood there, staring at each other, wordlessly for a while, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Did he hurt you?” Reigns asked, as he took a step forward into Dean’s space. “I SWEAR if he even looked at you funny, I'd go back and kill him right now.” 

“He didn’t,” Dean shook his head no, then turned around, so Reigns could soap his back. He heard the soap being squirted out of the bottle, then his soft familiar hands on his back. Dean closed his eyes at his touch, breathing out a short sigh of relief. “He didn’t get a chance too. They were too busy bickering. One tied me up, then they left me in a dark room for hours. I forced myself to sleep then Vader came in around 7, told me he was gonna kill you,” He turned around, his blue eyes clear with worry, “Reigns I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you.” Dean touched his chest softly, “I was more scared that he'd hurt you than I was for my own life. I don't think I'm just  _ falling _ for you… I.. think… I'm in love you.” 

Dean was so scared of admitting this after only a couple of months. It took Dean a whole year to tell Seth he loved him, but this was different. He loved Reigns different. This man standing in front of Dean, with his hair wet, brown eyes staring deep into his own was a guy who Dean couldn't bare being away from. He was a guy he wanted to wake up to, he was a guy he wanted inside of him, the guy he wanted to be with for as long as Reigns wanted him. He waited for Reigns to say something in return, something that would assure Dean of any feelings other than sex… but nothing came. Dean sighed deeply, “Forget it,” he said, turning back around so Roman couldn't see him cry. 

“I…” Reigns began, “I.. I.. think I love you too.” his stuttered words and shattered breaths were all Dean could hear. He slowly turned around, tears in his eyes as he looked back at Reigns, whose lip was actually trembling, “I'm not good at words okay, I never have been but… I do. I fucking love you and it scares the fuck outta me. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long-time. I don't know what I'm doing.” 

“ _ Reigns,”  _ Dean tearfully said his name, as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, giving him a soft kiss, “I love you,” Dean whispered against his lips once more, letting Reigns wrapped him up in his arms. The shower was turned off quick, right before the biker picked Dean up off his feet and they kissed their way towards the bedroom. They didn't care about how wet they were, or how dam the sheets would be... they just fell back onto the bed, lips on lips, tongue entwined while their dicks rubbed gently against one another. 

“Reigns,” Dean moaned out when his favorite treat moved from his lips down towards his neck. “Mm.. please, I need you… make love to me.” Reigns smiled against his neck, making sure Dean saw his intense, brown eyes as he began to kiss down his wet body. Dean watched as those pink lips made it towards his chest, where he sucked his right nipple in his mouth. It puffed up around  his tongue, making Dean so erect already. His cold hands moved along with his tongue, dipping into his belly button then stopping near his hips. Reigns bit into his thigh gently, making Dean moan out for him and smile.

“Spread those legs for me, baby,” Reigns demanded and Dean did exactly as he was told, spreading his legs, giving Reigns a view of his pretty pink hole. He saw him smile at it, then take a slow lick around the rim. Dean shuddered, his blond hair tossing back as Reigns began to play with his favorite treat. He dipped his tongue deep inside and out again, teasing Dean before he started to thrust deep in and out, his fat pink tongue moving inside of Dean like crazy. His whole body was frenzied, no one ever did it better. “Guess this really my pretty pink hole, now, isn't it… blue eyes?” 

“Yes!” Dean responded quickly, while jerking himself in time with Reigns’ thrusts. The biker was watching him while he ate him out. It was getting Roman harder than he's ever possibly been in his life. He stopped suddenly, and moved Dean’s hand to replace it with his own. 

“God, I really want to fuck you,” Reigns stated as his hand moved slowly up and down Dean’s cock. “Can I have you? Without a condom?” 

“You can have me,” Dean replied, pulling Roman down for a small kiss, “Anyway you want.” 

They looked deep into each other eyes, as Reigns fit between his legs. There was a kiss laid on Dean's lips then slowly he felt it. Dean’s had sex with a lot of guys in the past, and Seth for 4 years of his life… but none of them felt as good as Reigns did penetrating him. He let out a soft breath while holding onto Reigns neck, as he got accustomed to his size. He tasted blood on his lips, and fire as Reigns took one hard thrust inside of him. “Fuck!” Dean whimpers out, but he doesn't stop his eye contact. Those brown eyes were looking past his asigtimarism, pass the ice blue gaze, right into his soul and when he moved it did it with grace, their hips meeting, and Dean’s pale hands on each of Reigns cheeks as they kissed like it was the first time, as they fucked like it was the first time. 

“I love you,” Dean’s breathy words came out softly as he stared deep into the eyes of his savior, his man, the man that he loved. 

“I love you too,” Reigns admitted back while they kissed slow. Dean held on, squeezing his ass while Reigns thrusts were moderate, his hips undulating and the friction of their bodies causing them to sweat. He pulled on the back of Dean's blond head, exposing his neck. Reigns took a long lick up then made him look him in the eye. “Mine,” he said softly. Dean nodded, one of his hands moving from Reigns’ ass to his wet black hair. He held on while Reigns started to go faster, hitting that spot inside of him almost directly.  Fuck. He was so big and fuck was Dean about to come. Reigns nibbled on his nipple as he fucked him and Dean couldn't hold off any longer. He jerked himself in time with each thrust and soon he was spurting, thick white cum on his own chest and on Reigns beard and bottom lip.

“Oh my god!” Dean yelled out because it was far from over. Reigns had switched their positions, forcing Dean to ride his thick bare cock. He licked his cum off his lips and held both of Dean's hands behind his back as he fucked him, fast. Dean kept crying out for him, barely intelligible words as he got him to the brink.  

“Fuck! I'm gonna come!” Reigns yelled out while staring at Dean, “Can I do It? Can I come inside of you?” 

“Fuck! Yes!” Dean nodded, and soon his hands were released and he held on Reigns, scratching up his back to get him there. The biker kept going, their bodies moving, sweat dripping from his brow and their skin as as he fucked him fast, the bed shaking, Dean’s feet curling into it until the exact moment… he felt that warm, thick white cum inside of him. “Mmmm!” Dean whimpered out while Reigns slowed down. He buried himself in, once, twice, and a final time until they both came to an exhausted stop. They kissed, unhurriedly, soft pecks to each other's lips right before they stopped, and Dean smiled. 

“I guess this means I'm really yours, huh?” He asked softly. 

“You were mine since the night we met,” Reigns told him, while caressing his jaw gently, Dean took his hand and kissed his palm, smiling gently, “I didn't want you to be,” Reigns sighed as he told him the truth, then laid him down in bed next to him, “Because I'm not good at this… relationships and trying and you deserve so much better than this life, Dean.” The younger reporter rolled his eyes at him, “Hey, I'm not saying you're not tough, you proved tonight that you are. I'm saying that you deserve better than being hurt because of me.” 

“You're what I deserve, Reigns. Yes, last night was scary but like you said, I'm tough. I can handle this. I can handle..” He pushed Reigns down on the bed and held his hands above his head, “You.” 

“I know you can and trust me, I like being handled… I just want you to know that from now on, it's you and me. I don't know what the future holds for us.. Dean, all I know is that I'm crazy about you and even though this scares me... I am  _ absolutely _ … yours.”  Reigns was so vulnerable, it almost scared Dean but he actually liked him this way. He was a such a bad ass to everyone on public but in private he was Dean’s as much as Dean was his. 

“I'm yours too, mister Reigns, all of me.” Dean said while leaning down to kiss him softly.

“Good,” Reigns kissed him, “Now, how about you show me,” he kissed him again, “.. just how well you can handle me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late but I've been dealing with my anxiety which has become worse lately. - Melle.
> 
> The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review!


	10. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bandaids don't fix bullet holes.

Reigns had the biggest dick.

Dean could not fathom how he went years without this thick, long, fat, missile inside of him. They were in the middle of the bed, ravenous as they smiled at each other, in between soft kisses while Dean rode him… without a condom in sight. He had just gotten home from work and he found Reigns there, in the kitchen with a meal prepared and wine breathing on a candlelit table. He never expected Reigns to do something like this. He had moments, where he would prove to Dean everything he once thought of him as wrong, and him standing in the kitchen with a shy smile as he told Dean he just wanted to do something nice for him, a soft shrug and a faint blush rising over his beard as he put his hands deep in his pockets. Dean of course, dropped everything he was holding right on the floor just to run over and give his boyfriend a much needed kiss, his hands wrapping firmly around Dean while their tongues focused on their gentle, unhurried, passion. 

They ate roasted chicken, potatoes, some spinach and Dean told Roman the good news about him being moved to the sports section at the newspaper. He didn't know the first thing about sports, he was more of a wrestling kind of guy, but it was better than writing fluff pieces on cats. They laughed together as Reigns told him about his day too, he would go over to an old gay man’s house he met a couple of years back and help him out around the house. Reigns told Dean that he confessed to being in love with him to the older man and he just said, “Thank god, I was afraid you’d end up falling for me.” 

After dinner they showered together, and that's when the bikers possessive side began to come out. Dean absolutely loved being grabbed by him, it was even better when they were both wet, and Dean’s ass was full, as Reigns dick sat snug between his cheeks. They kissed by the door, hand prints staining the clear glass while this big dick teased over Dean’s wet, unprepped hole. 

They made it to the bed after drying off, and after an hour full of foreplay that would make an cockyboy jealous, Dean decided it was time to have his man exactly the way he wanted him… in the middle of the bed, moaning underneath him as his dick filled him up to the very edge of pleasure. Dean had a few sex partners in his young life but he had not truly lived until he met this man. He was everything he ever wanted, and Dean was so in love it scared him. It scared him that he might lose this love. It scared him to think that one day he'd stop loving him, and right now he didn't ever want that to happen. 

“Daddy!” Dean whimpered it softly as their bodies moved together in the middle of the bed, “I'm gonna-!” He didn't have time to finish his sentence because he was already cumming right on Roman's chest and his own. Roman came inside of him soon after, both of them kissing and panting heavily as Roman's thrusts slowed down. “Mmm,” Dean smiled at him, his hands ran down his sweaty tattooed back then up towards his wet face, “That was so good,” He blushed as he admitted it. 

“Thanks, I had a lot of practice,” Reigns smirked in return, “You know, you’re starting to wear me out, blue eyes, I'm gonna need to replenish heavily from all the electrolytes I just lost.” 

“Ooh, you know I love compliments” Dean kissed him and their lips smacked together gently, “How about I go get us some water then we can watch a movie? I was thinking The Avengers this time,” He gave him one last kiss then got up, walking naked to the kitchen. He heard the sheets ruffling in the back which meant that Reigns was following him. Dean smirked, and waited until he felt those hands on his waist and that’s when he stopped, and turned around in his arms, “Couldn’t be without me for one second huh?” Dean asked as he touched his chest softly. 

“I don’t ever want to be away from you,” He replied, slapping at Dean’s ass. The younger boy was shocked at the slap so in turn in slapped his ass back. Reigns smirked yet again, and took a step forward, and slapped Dean’s left cheek even harder. Dean let out a moan, then did the same to Reigns who bit down hard on his bottom lip, “I like that,’ he said softly, “I like it when you take control a bit, do it again,” he demanded so Dean did it again, then pressed himself into Reigns, grabbing both of his muscular cheeks in his hands, “Mmm… you know, it’s been a long time since I’ve given myself to a man, but I like that you are willing to grab me there, most guys are too afraid.”

“I’ve never been scared of you,” Dean said back, moving his finger in between Reigns’ cheeks slowly, “Actually, I’m pretty sure I could take you… Reigns.” Dean pushed him back without warning and put both of his hands up, “Wanna wrestle?”

“Wrestle?” Reigns laughed, “Are you sure you wanna do that, blue eyes? It's like… a lion and a gazelle.”

“I’m so sure!” Dean laughed too then surprisingly he grabbed at Reigns, and pushed him down to the floor. Dean got on top of him then held down both of his hands with his own. Reigns smirked as he looked up at him, he could overpower him easily, but there was something about Dean on top that made him even hornier despite them just finishing an hour long sexcapade. “What if I were to… hold you down like this, and be the one to stick my dick in you for a change?” Dean asked teasingly.

“I wouldn’t stop you.. or mind,” Reigns felt Dean’s hands loosen around him, his face riddled with shock as he looked back at his boyfriend. 

“Wait.. hold on, you've… bottomed before?” Dean asked, with a curious smile. Reigns simply nodded in return, “Wow,” Dean was really shocked and slightly turned on, “I wouldn't peg you for a bottom.” 

“Well I never said I was a bottom, I said I have bottomed it's a difference. Besides,” Roman flipped them over quick, forcing Dean down on the cold floor, “How do you know what you like if you don't try it?” Reigns breathed out heavily, spreading Dean’s legs slowly, “There's something magical about having a nice dick deep inside of you,” He pulled on his naked thighs, bringing them down towards him, “Especially an older man, who knows how to fuck and knows exactly how to get you going… in minutes at a time.” 

“Right, you used to fuck older men before me,” Reigns again nodded, “That doesn't mean I won't be good too, I was a top for 4 years in my old relationship, I had him moaning out my name all the time,” Dean flipped them over again, but this time he pushed Reigns on his stomach, then held his tattooed arm behind his back, “I can please you just as good as an older man could.” 

“Oh yeah?” Reigns twisted his arm to get out of the hold then reversed it, picking a laughing Dean up and carrying him to their couch. They fell on it together then laughed, before looking into each other's eyes, “Maybe one day, you can show me just how good you give dick. I already know you take it like a pro, so I have faith that'll be moaning your name as well,” Dean smirked at him, his arms wrapping firmly around his shoulders as they kissed. They were completely naked and completely wrapped up in each other. Dean never felt more happy and confident in his life. 

“I love you,” Dean said softly. His brown eyes stared back at him with so much love and affection. He knew Reigns wasn't going to automatically say it back, he actually hasn't said it since the first time he shyly forced it out last week in the shower… but Dean felt it. He knew Reigns loved him too and that's all that mattered. He kissed him to show him that it was okay he didn't say it back, while grabbing onto his perfectly rounded ass. He held on, even when he was picked up yet again and taken back into the bedroom with him. He was laid underneath the covers then Roman got in as well and they snuggled up around each other. 

“I…” Reigns began, looking over the features of a boy he was head over heels for. When did it happen? When did he go from torturing himself everyday since Kofi’s death to finally being… happy? He touched over Dean’s face and smiled softly at him before looking away, “I want you to meet the guys before the ceremony tomorrow night,” Reigns said shyly, “It's important to me that they all know you and respect you as mine. That means no one bothers you, hurts you, or touches you if I'm not around. That also means… free range to my bank accounts, and my loft whenever you like.” 

“I don't want your money,” Dean said back, “I don't want your loft either. I have what I want in you but if you want me to meet your friends then that's fine with me, as long as you agree to meet mine too in the near future.” 

“I'll do anything for you,” Reigns said back easily.

“So will I,” Dean told him with a smile, “Now go to sleep mister, we both have a big day tomorrow,” Dean whispered, right before kissing Reigns gently. 

Reigns yawned then closed his eyes, but not before holding Dean right against him. He smiled at him, and watched him fade to sleep and once he was fully off to dreamland, Dean grabbed his phone. He smiled as he took a picture of him and posted it to Instagram with a caption that made him chuckle. “ **dean.ambrose: my sleepy bottom.”** he had about 50 comments before he could blink but Dean wasn't too worried about them, cause he knew that Reigns would see the picture sooner or later... and laugh at it, but right now, he got a crazy idea that he didn't know how well would go over, but he had to try.

Dean placed his phone down, then slowly he began to kiss down his body, each kiss was light, so airy, so soft so he could feel it but it wouldn’t wake him. He moved until he was underneath the covers, staring right at Reigns’ beautiful ass and when he said beautiful he meant absolutely fucking beautiful. It was perfectly rounded, muscular but still grabbable and plumped up to perfection. 

Dean smiled at it, placing his palm on it, feeling the mounds, before he kissed at one cheek softly. Roman didn't move while he was touching and licking so Dean went even further… he kissed the other cheek, and squeezed the neglected one at the same time and that's when… he began to stir. His legs moved, unknowingly spreading himself wide open for Dean's eyes only. Dean licked his lips at the tanned, untested entrance. He was so clean down there, the dried rosebud staring back at him, waiting to be toyed with, sucked and entered so badly. Dean sucked at his thumb once to get it nice and wet, then slowly, pressed it near Roman’s entrance. It made it glisten, so wet, and shiny for blue eyes that he really wanted… no, needed, he needed to taste him. Dean looked up at his boyfriend, then moved his face forward, and took one quick lick of him, it immediately, woke Reigns up, who quickly turned his head to see Dean between his legs, smiling. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean asked as he grabbed at Roman's ass. He slapped it hard and it jiggled against his palm. He did it again and he could see Reigns’ dick growing underneath him.

Reigns shook his head no. 

“Want me to keep going?” Dean asked this time, taking another lick of his ass, making Reigns go crazy between him.

Reigns nodded. 

Dean smiled at him, then spat right on that beautiful entrance before his tongue took over and he started to rim him, then thrust it deep inside. Reigns immediately started to moan out loudly as Dean began to show him just what a younger guy could do. He slapped both of his cheeks and dived deeper in, watching Reigns cry out for him. For the first time that night, Dean was the teacher and thankfully he had the most supportive student.

* * *

 

**The next night**

Dean was so nervous. He looked in the mirror at his tight plaid shirt and his cleanly shaven cheeks and he sighed softly. He wasn't nervous about being claimed, in fact that was what made him the least nervous. He was actually a ball of nerves over meeting Reigns’ friends. Roman assured him that they weren't the same as the guys he met that night with Vader at the Hard On, but Dean was still apprehensive about meeting them. He knew Reigns wouldn't let anything happen to him and it wasn't about being afraid… actually it was. Dean was afraid, not that they would hurt him but that they wouldn't like him. He wanted to be apart of Reigns’ life, all of it, even the scary parts and this was the only way to do that.  

He saw him coming in the bathroom from the mirror, tight gray shirt, leather jacket… such a badass. His boots clicked as he came closer, his smile was barely there but Dean knew it was his way of telling him he looked good. He wrapped his arms around his waist, then laid a kiss on Dean’s neck before looking at him in mirror, “Are you okay?” He asked softly, as he held Dean like he never wanted to be held by anyone else. 

“Yeah I'm okay,” Dean assured him, “I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me?” He turned around in his arms, his worried blue eyes staring deep into brown. 

“They'll love you,” Roman promised, pushing some of his blond hair back just to make Dean smile. “Come on, let's go.” He took his hand and they walked out together, down the stairs, onto the cold streets of Pride Avenue. Reigns kept their hands laced as they walked to the right, towards the Hard On bar. Dean never thought he'd be back here, then again he never thought he'd leave Seth for another guy. Yet there he was,  holding hands with him as they entered the bar. 

The door jingled as they came in, causing everyone to stop what they were doing just to look at them. Dean held onto his hand even tighter, but Reigns just kissed it over it to make Dean understand that he was safe. “It'll be okay,” Reigns whispered in his ear, “Trust me.” 

“Reigns!” Roman’s friend Cesaro came over to them both, smiling at the two, “I was afraid you weren't going to show up. Hi,” he stuck his hand out for Dean to shake, “We met for a few seconds in a bad place. I'm Tony, Roman’s oldest friend, It's a pleasure to meet you,”  Dean smiled, shaking his hand in return. “Come, why don't I buy you two a drink? What do you like Dean?” 

“I like whiskey, on the rocks please?” 

Tony’s eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise, “Wow, now I see why Reigns likes you… a whiskey it is.” Roman put his arm around Dean as they walked to the bar. Finn Balor was there, wiping down the countertops aimlessly. Roman hadn't seen him since that night he kicked him out once Dean called. Finn was probably still pissed but luckily right now he wasn't showing it. Cesaro ordered for them all, then Roman took Dean around to mingle. 

Finn watched, as every single one of the bikers took a quick liking to Dean. They all thought he was so cute, and charming. The worst was how Roman was acting around him. He wouldn't take his hands off of him, even when they sat at the table by the darts, Dean was by his side. Finn rolled his eyes. That should fucking be him. Reigns wanted him badly once upon a time. Finn was always the object of his desire. Even when Kevin claimed him, right before Reigns met Kofi, all he wanted was Finn but now, it was all Dean. Finn rolled his eyes, as he cleaned out the shot glasses. Ugh. He should be where Dean is. He should be the one with access to Roman’s dick, and his huge bank account. 

Fuck him. 

Fuck Dean. 

Reigns gave Dean a kiss in front of everyone then told him he was going to the bathroom. He got up, leaving Dean alone and that's when Finn got an idea. “Hey Ty, tend the bar will ya? I'll be right back,” Finn told his partner before climbing down and making his way over to Dean. He saw him, now alone, sipping slowly on his glass. Finn walked over, and slid right in next to him, startling Dean. “Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced… I'm Finn,” he shook Dean’s hand, “One of Roman’s friends.”

“Hey, nice to meet you, I saw you tending bar, you're great at what you do man.” Dean said back softly. 

“You saw me tending bar?” Finn scoffed, “Do you not even remember who I am?” 

“Umm, I don't know, should I?” Dean replied, confused.

“Yeah I think you should, because I'm the guy who was fucking your man before you got your trashy claws into him,” Finn leaned in closer, “I'm the guy Reigns wants. Not you.” 

Dean started smiling, “I'm sorry… are you serious right now?” 

“Yes I am, and you know what? You think you got it all. You're being claimed tonight so that means you're his, and you have everything he has, the loft, the money, all of it but you know what you won't ever have? His heart. His heart died with Kofi, and he's never going to give it to anyone else. He's nothing more than a glorified man whore these days. A total slut. A man you will  _ never _ get to say ‘I love you.”  

“Wow,” Dean whispered faking his shock. He clapped his hands together then exhaled softly while Finn smiled. He really thought he won. He honestly thought that he knew the ins and outs of Reigns just because they may or may not have fucked ages ago. It was funny to Dean that no one around seemed to really know Reigns, but it also made him feel special. He was the one Reigns was sweet with, he was the one Reigns wanted and was in love with. It felt so good to Dean to know a part of him that others didn't. “I honestly feel sorry for you,” he said softly, “Having to come all the way over here, to try and intimidate me when in reality you're just jealous that I'm the one who's riding his dick at night, that I'm the one he wants to wake up to and that Reigns will  _ never _ want you the way he wants me.” 

Finn’s mouth formed a tight, thin line as he looked back at Dean. He was trying to think of something to say but Reigns was already walking back over to them. He sat back down next to Dean and gave him a soft kiss right in front of Finn. Dean smiled against his lips and that's when Finn exited back to the bar. “What was Finn doing here?” Reigns asked as he slowly pulled away.

“He was telling me how good you use to fuck him,” Dean replied, smiling.

“I never fucked him,” Reigns said seriously, “It's against code to fuck anyone else's claim. Although…” He looked deep into Dean’s eyes, “I have tried though.” 

“You are so bad, I don't understand why that turns me on,” Dean grabbed at his leather to pull him in closer, “I like that you're mine now, even if you used to be a slut like Finn warned,” he giggled. 

“The only guy I think about fucking nowadays is you,” Reigns spoke close to his mouth, their breaths quickening, “... and these days it's been more about wanting you to fuck me too.” 

“Yeah?” Dean moved closer, his hands moving down Reigns’ shirt and up under, both men currently forgetting they were in a crowded biker bar right now, “I would love to fuck you, have you screaming out my name while you're tied to the bed, nothing to do but let my dick pound deep inside of you,” Dean whispered it, then smiled while Reigns began to lose his nerve. He grabbed at Dean’s hand then pulled him into his lap. They started kissing right in the bar, not stopping until they got a bunch of WOOO chants and whistles from the other bikers. Dean laid his head on Reigns shoulder in embarrassment but Roman just smiled at everyone staring. 

“When we get home… I want you to do it,” Reigns whispered in his ear, “Show me how good you can handle me.” Dean looked back at him shocked, but excited. He nodded slowly, and they both smiled. Dean was ready to kiss his man again but…

“Reigns,” Jeff said, interrupting them, “It's time.”

Reigns nodded then looked over at Dean, his blue eyes were full of worry as they looked back into brown. He held his face in hands to calm him a bit, caressing his cheek softly, “Don't be nervous okay? It's just a few words then a chain that's it. Alright?” 

“Yes okay,” Dean nodded, then they both held hands and followed Jeff towards the back. All of the bikers were there with a lit candle in each hand in a circle. Roman took Dean to the middle where Jeff Hardy and Cesaro stood before him. 

“On your knees,” Hardy told Dean, and Dean looked at Reigns who nodded at him to listen. Dean listened carefully, getting on his knees before the leaders. “Dean Ambrose, you have been chosen as a claim by BSG elite leader Roman Reigns. A claim in our clan means you are not to be touched by anyone but Roman Reigns, you are also not to fraternize with other bikers. A claim means respecting your biker when asked, doing what he wants when asked, and upholding our codes. Any breaking of these codes shall result in bottoms dungeons, release from care at bikers requests, blood spilled or death. Do you accept these claims?” 

Dean looked over at Roman who was nervous of his answer. He told him what claiming meant and even though Dean knew what it entailed it still scared him a bit. He didn't want to lose himself but he also knew Reigns wouldn't let that happen. He loved and trusted him and in the end, Dean knew exactly what his heart desired. “I do.” he finally accepted. Reigns helped him to his feet and Tony gave him the gold chain with their emblem on it. He locked it around Dean’s neck then kissed him softly. 

“Dean Ambrose, you are hereby claimed as goes the code of BSG. Congrats boys.” the bikers started to leave one by one leaving Dean, Roman and Jeff last. He and Reigns held arms then he whispered something in his ear that Dean couldn't hear. “Dean,” Jeff finally addressed him once he and Roman officially parted, “I wanna welcome you personally to the claimed club. Anytime you want you are willing to come here, Vader and his crew are taken care of so no one will ever bother you. You're one of us now okay?” 

“Does that mean I get a sick ass leather jacket like Roman?” Dean asked excitedly. 

“No, thats for elite members, not claims but it does mean you get protected on Pride Avenue, and your own account from Reigns’ funds.” Dean looked over at Reigns who was looking down. “It'll be fun, one of these days I'll introduce you to Christian. He's mine, and he could use a friend, honestly-” Jeff got a text in the middle of talking to Dean. He read it, with a strange look on his face then faked a smile, “Uh, I gotta go handle business. You two have a good night and Reigns,” he got the biker to look up, “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” 

He left them both by themselves and that's when Dean turned to give Roman his full attention. He was standing there, looking at Dean like he normally does, but he was quiet. Too quiet actually. Dean stopped in front of him, pulling on his leather jacket to bring him down so he could kiss his cheek, gently. Roman smiled but still didn't move. Dean knew now that something was wrong. “Are you okay?” Dean asked, “You seem… upset.”

“I'm not upset I'm… overwhelmed.” Reigns admitted, but in a whisper. He hated to admit things in public so Dean knew his voice wasn't going to go any louder than that, even though they were alone in the room. “I never meant for this. You know? I was just trying to save you and now, you're mine,” he blew out through his nose, “And I don't want you to feel like a prisoner. I want you to know you don't have to wear the chain if you don't wanna and nothing changes between us. Nobody owns you,” he picked up Dean's chin, “Understand me?” 

“Nobody owns me Reigns, I know that. But I kinda like the chain though, you can relax okay? I don't take anything here seriously. Even though it's serious to you guys, I only did it for you. I love you, Roman. You don't have to prove you're not them to me. You proved to me who you were the night you saved my life. You're the man who makes me smile, laugh and happier than I've ever been in my entire life. You're mine.”

Dean leaned up, his nose nuzzled softly against Reigns’ before their lips grazed, turning into small, passionate, kisses. He felt the biker grab hold of him, tight just like Dean wanted and he pulled him in, making Dean smile against his lips as he walked backwards towards the wall. Dean was pressed up against it, but he was the one who decided to make the first move. He grabbed at Reigns’ ass then smiled when he looked at him, a sexually frustrated look that had Dean wanted to suck his dick in this bar.. right now. “I wanna take you home, and I wanna suck your dick,” Dean’s hands moved, from his cheeks, upwards to his straining erection, “Then I wanna fuck you.” he squeezed it gently then rubbed it till he was almost at full hardness. “Can I fuck you, Reigns?” 

“Fuck, I want it,” Reigns grabbed his hand, “Come on,” he said, pulling Dean out of the back with him. They were making their way through the bar of drunken bikers holding hands until Reigns heard a name he's been waiting to hear for four long years. 

“Owens!” A biker shouted, causing Reigns to stop, “Kevin Owens! Long time no see man!” he immediately let go of Dean’s hand then turned around. It couldn't be him. No way was Kevin Owens, a man who took Reigns’ love, his heart away stepping foot back in Empire City. Roman had to see if his hearing deceiving him. He waited for a second by the door, only to see the man in question. All the men crowded around him but he went straight to the bar and kissed Finn. The irishman kissed him back reluctantly, and once they pulled away, he smirked then surveyed the crowd. He was looking for someone. Roman already knew who he waited until they locked eyes and that's when Kevin winked right in Roman’s direction.

“Who is that?” Dean asked as Reigns stared Owens down.

"He was a ghost once upon a time,” Roman answered, “But now that I know he's alive?” he finally turned to Dean, “He's a fucking deadman.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fighting against my bad thoughts to keep going. I promise to keep fighting! Thanks guys, I love you. - Melle.


	11. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you got me in chains for your love... but I wouldn’t change this love.

Dean remembered fighting with Seth all the time. 

They would argue over things that don't matter, coffee, tea, milk, or other foods. They would fight about petty things and at the end of the day the only thing it would do is exhaust Dean to the point of asking himself was that relationship worth it? The moment he met Reigns he got his answer. The biker made Dean feel a certain wholeness, that Dean’s never felt before, like he had everything he needed in this man and the way he loved him. He never thought that he'd fight with Reigns, given that he was honest with Dean about almost everything. They never had a reason to fight..  at least until.. tonight.

When they got home from the Hard On, Roman was transfixed on that guy they came across on their way out.  _ Kevin Owens. _ Dean couldn't forget his name because Roman told him who he was a long time ago. He was the man who took Kofi’s life, the man who made Reigns the way he was now. He was over the limit angry at the nonchalant way Kevin just came back into everyone’s life like he didn't have four year old blood on his hands. So much anger eradicated through Reigns’ bones that when the came upstairs, they didn't kiss, there was no love making, no, instead, he went straight into his room and got something out of a drawer.

The moment Dean saw it was a gun, perfectly hidden in a false bottom he panicked… Roman wasn’t just angry, he was beyond what angry could be. A man who didn't like violence was planning on hurting Kevin, maybe even killing him… and wrong or right… Dean could not let that happen.

“Reigns!” Dean yelled, running to the door so he couldn't leave. “You can't just go out and kill this man! You know I'm right... think about this….please.” 

“Move, Dean.” Reigns wasn't even listening, “Now.” 

“No!” Dean pushed him back hard, forcing Reigns into the living room. “Do you not understand that I fucking care about you, you jerk! I'm not gonna let you go and hurt someone for revenge!” 

“YOU DON'T GET IT! I have too okay?” Reigns said, placing the gun down on the edge of the couch. 

“Why?” Dean asked back softly, “Why do you HAVE to do this?”

“I made a promise to Kofi. His fucking brains got splattered out in front of me. He  _ died _ because he loved me,” Reigns eyes were full as he looked back at Dean, “I held his faint body in my arms once they let me go and I told him, I told him that one day, I would avenge him. That's why I have to do this Dean, I have to do this. For Kofi. Let me go… please.” 

“Reigns… I know what happened to Kofi was crazy and so devastating, and you have every right to be angry but this is not the way. You killing Kevin will not ease your heart no matter how much it hurts and it won't bring Kofi back,” Dean took his hands and held them in his own, “You know that this isn't what Kofi would wanted.” 

“What?” Reigns immediately pulled away from him, “DON'T you EVER speak on what Kofi would want, okay? You don't get to tell me what he would want. Kofi was the love of my life, and I have to do this for him! He deserves to be remembered. I have to do this, Dean whether you understand… or not.” Reigns picked the gun back up, popped it into his holster then headed for the door.

“So how long are you willing to chase his ghost?” Dean shouted right as Reigns was leaving. The biker could hear the sadness in his voice but he didn't turn around yet, “How long, Reigns?” Dean asked as he moved towards him, “Ever since we've met, you've painted yourself as some heartless jerk who only loves sex. I was okay with that at first because I didn't realize that I was fucking falling in love with you,” He sobbed, “Now it's different right? Now here I am,  _ in love with you _ . So in love that I was willing to do this stupid fucking claiming shit FOR YOU, but I still don't get all of you. Even when you tell me you love me. Even when time we fuck or you're deep inside of me, even when we’re happy just being around each other, it's never just us is it? It's always you, me and Kofi’s ghost. The ghost of a man you know would want you to be happy. Tell me I'm wrong, Reigns. Tell me.”

“Dean-” Reigns breathed out heavily, unable to say what he wanted to say, “I don't..” he began, “I don't want to fight with you.”

“If you don’t want to fight with me, then stay, stay here with me and let this go. Please, Reigns I'm begging you to just move on with me. Let yourself be happy. Forget about revenge. Just… choose me for once. Please.” 

Reigns turned around to see Dean full on crying now. He was begging him to choose happiness. He was begging him to move on. Everything in Reigns wanted too… but he couldn't. His life started the day he met Kofi and he couldn't let Kevin Owens get away with what he did.

Even if that meant… losing Dean. 

“I'm sorry, Dean. I have to do this,” Reigns walked over to him to give him a kiss on his crying cheek. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, that he was sorry for hurting him over and over. But in the end he knew, Dean deserved better and maybe at the end of this.. when the dust settles, Dean will finally see that he was right. Reigns watched him close his eyes at the kiss then slowly he pulled away. He left things unsaid as he held back his own tears.. and walked right out the door.

* * *

 

Dean watched him go, tears stung in his blue eyes as the door slammed in front of his eyes. He broke down, falling onto the floor as he cried loud enough for the people downstairs to hear. He couldn't believe Reigns chose revenge over being happy with him. He couldn't believe Reigns hurt him like this. Dean let himself cry for awhile, sitting on the floor thinking about the day prior, them wrestling naked in the exact spot he was currently in. Reigns picking him up and telling him he wanted Dean inside of him. He wiped his tears and snot from his face then decided to get up off the floor. Dean crawled towards the room, and grabbed his phone. He dialed Sami first thing but after three times going to voicemail, Dean realized he wasn't going to answer. 

He sighed, looking towards Reigns’ big paned windows. He remembered just last week, them kissing up against it, smiling. Everywhere in the loft kept reminding Dean of everything he just lost. He teared up again then decided he couldn't stay there anymore. He got up, and grabbed his jean jacket off the rack then took one last look around the living room. He saw himself and Reigns dancing as Dean admitted he was falling for him. Dean weeped softly then quickly exited out the door. He ran downstairs, onto the night streets of Pride Avenue by himself. Onlookers and bikers who noticed him walk past saw his chain around his neck so they left him alone. Dean made it safely down the block, then hailed a cab. 

He knew where he was going.

It wasn't the smart thing to do.

It wasn't the right thing to do.

But Dean felt so alone so.. he went to the one place besides Reigns’ arms that felt like home.

He paid the driver 30 minutes later, then went up the stairs towards the apartment. Dean sniffled as he knocked on the door and waited. 

“That better be my goddamn food… Dean?” Seth’s sentence got cut short as he looked at Dean. His eyes and face were blaring red, he looked broken and alone. “Dean… what are you-” Seth didn't know what to say, “What are you doing here?” 

“Can I come in?” he cried, “Please?” 

Seth didn't even think about it, he nodded quickly and let him in. Dean went straight to the couch then sat down, his tears falling freely as he stared idly at the TV. The door was closed behind Seth, then silence erupted around the room. Dean didn't know what to say. Seth didn't either. He sat down next to Dean on the couch then exhaled, while watching Dean cry. 

The silence in the room confused Dean. He was in tears, he thought that at least Seth would ask him why he was upset, but he said nothing. He knew Seth still hated him after Dean cheated, he reserved that right to hate him, but they were friends before they were ever lovers, he thought that would at least count for something. Maybe this was a mistake, coming there. Maybe Dean should’ve just went to his parents house upstate. He thought he was going to get something from Seth and obviously, he was wrong.

“I’ll go in a minute,” Dean promised, “I just didn’t have anywhere else to turn.”

“I never said you had to leave,” Seth replied, “I just wanted to give you time to let it all out.” He turned towards Dean, his hazel eyes full of worry as he looked at his crying ex, “Did he hurt you?” Seth asked, watching Dean’s glassy eyes that were blaring red, “I mean, I know you said you wanted him Dean, but I could see it in his eyes when he choked me. He’s a scary man, Dean. I knew eventually he would put his hands on you.”

“What?” Dean sobbed, “I’m not here because he hurt me. Reigns has never put his hands on me or hurt me. That’s not who he is. So please stop assuming that, okay?”

“Okay well if he’s such a ‘good guy’, why are you here, in tears, Dean?” Seth asked, pulling away from him, “Why did you come all the way across town, just to see a guy you cheated on? A guy you fucking hurt for a bastard who doesn’t deserve you?”

“I came here because the same guy I hurt used to be my best friend once upon a time. I came because I needed you and I wanted to apologize. But now, I see that coming here was a mistake,” Dean got up, “I’m sorry I hurt you okay? I’m a piece of shit, we established that, but I thought that maybe there was a little part of you that still cared about me. I was obviously wrong,” he sniffled then shook his head, “I hope you have a good life, Seth and can find someone who meets all of your needs like I failed too,” Dean walked to the door and opened it, he was just about to leave but not before he heard Seth one last time.

“I hope one day you come to your senses and come back to me Dean. Once this is all over, and you see how bad this man is for you, I want you to come home.” 

Dean listened to Seth but he didn’t say anything back. He kept going, realizing now what a mistake it was trying to go backwards. Seth was owed an apology and maybe one day Dean could give him a real one but for now, he needed to look towards the future. He wiped his tears then got in a cab and went to the place where his mind, heart and body desired more than anything.

* * *

 

Reigns waited outside the back of the bar, where all the elite members of BSG exited out. He waited for an hour, he could hear the laughter inside, all the bikers welcoming Kevin Owens back into the fold, like nothing had happened. He knew none of them would care that Kevin killed Kofi, no one ever cared about Kofi but him. That’s why he had to do this, he was going to get his revenge just like he promised to a dying Kofi that night. He understood that getting his revenge meant death from BSG and it also meant that he lost Dean but Reigns couldn’t help it. He saw nothing but red as he gripped his gun, and waited for him to finally show his face.

An hour later, Reigns heard footsteps approaching. He waited in the darkness so no one could see him and he heard two guys exiting out the back. One, was Kevin himself, the other Jeff Hardy. They held arms in respect as Reigns tried to hold back his urge to kill him right then and there.

“You sure you want to go home by yourself?” Jeff asked, “Not at least with Finn?”

“No, I’m fine, I have to move all my stuff back into his place tomorrow, but for now I just want to go back to the hotel and relax, you know, take a load off,” Kevin smiled drunkenly, “Have a good night man, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded Jeff off and Reigns made sure that Jeff went back inside before he began to follow Owens. He could barely walk, no doubt due to Finn trying to get him drunk enough so that he wouldn’t be forced to fuck him… at least not tonight. But none of that mattered anyway. Reigns kept close behind him, not stopping until they reached the alleyway. He crept behind him before Kevin could take a turn onto the busy street, then he grabbed his gun and slammed it against his head with the brutish amount of force possible. Owens fell straight down, he was completely unconscious and that’s when Reigns grabbed him by his arms.

“Time to get what’s coming to you, you fat fuck.” Reigns told his body, as he dragged him through the alleyway into the night.

* * *

 

When Kevin woke up again, he was in his hotel room. The pain throbbed in the back of his head, and he turned to his pillow to see that he had been bleeding. “What the fuck?” Kevin yelled out, he tried to get out of bed, only to realize he had been cuffed to it on both sides. Kevin was about to start screaming for help, until he saw Roman, sitting in a chair in the corner of his room. He was holding a gun, and looking out the window, staring off into the night. Kevin was oddly calm as he looked at Reigns, who had blood on his hands, probably from the blow to Kevin’s head. “Reigns,” Kevin said as he sat up as best as he could, his hand restricting him from doing much. “Long time, no see huh?”

Reigns laughed humorlessly, “Yeah, long time,” he nodded as his brown eyes finally came upon Kevin, “I think the last time I saw you, you were getting off scot free for murder,” He smiled, “Remember?”

“God, it’s been what? Almost five years and you’re still on that huh?” Kevin was the one laughing now, “I didn’t get off free Reigns, I was a leader in a bad position. There was nothing wrong with you fucking him, hell who  _ didn’t _ fuck him,” Reigns clenched his jaw, “But you know our code, you know what we live by. I did what was needed to be done. If you think I found any pleasure in hurting you, or killing him, you're wrong, I didn’t.”

“You did,” Reigns countered, “You know how I know you did? Because you knew, you knew about me and Kofi way before you did what you thought needed to be done. You saw me kissing him that night before. You smiled, and gave me a thumbs up, then you lied, you told Kofi he could be something he wasn’t just because you wanted me to suffer.” Reigns moved from the chair towards the bed, he sat on it, and placed the gun right in front of Kevin, “You’re a liar and a manipulator who was always jealous of me. You were jealous, when I ranked up the clan before you, you were jealous, that Finn wanted me even  _ after _ you claimed him and you were jealous, that I was in love and no one has ever looked at you the way Kofi looked at me.”

“SHUT UP!” Kevin screamed at him, trying to get out of his restraints, “YOU WANNA KNOW THE FUCKING TRUTH REIGNS? FINE!” Kevin got in his face as best as he could, “I hated you, I hated you because you took ALL of my opportunities away, then one day, FINALLY I get ranked higher than you, for one whole year and my life was absolutely GLORIOUS. I decided to do what I did to your little boy toy because it made me LAUGH,” Reigns glared at him, “It made me laugh when I told your father that you were sneaking around with a straddler and everyone but him voted to kill the boy. It made me laugh when I blew his brains out and you cried like a little bitch and you know why? BECAUSE FINALLY I WON, Reigns, finally I BEAT YOU. I might not be as good as you at marksmanship or knives, or have a claim that cares about me but you’ll  _ never _ be able to change the fact that I killed the man you loved... right in front of you!” 

Kevin started laughing in his face and that’s when an angry Reigns placed the gun right to his head, “DO IT!” Kevin taunted as Reigns took the safety off, “KILL ME, LIKE I KILLED THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, DO IT REIGNS, LOSE EVERYTHING! SHOW ME JUST HOW MUCH I HAVE WON.”

“You deserve to die,” Reigns told him as he held the gun close to his head, “You killed someone over jealousy and revenge, you took the life of a sweet man who had been abused since he was five because he finally was able to love someone like me. I could  _ kill _ you right now and I’d be so satisfied with my life being over afterwards, because it meant I killed you for Kofi and I finally gave him the revenge he deserved. But you said something that made me see,” Reigns lowered the gun, “That you aren’t worth me losing my life over. You may have taken Kofi, but that’s okay because I know he’s at peace now. But the one thing you will  _ never _ take is my life, or your feelings of inadequacy because of me. I have someone now, you saw him right, at the Hard On? He's 21, blond, so sweet, and Unlike Finn, he loves me. And Even though killing you would be so sweet, living for myself, for Kofi and for Dean is that much sweeter.” He placed the gun down on the bed, then stood up, ‘I feel so sorry for you, Owens. I really do.”

Reigns got up after that and left out the door, as he was walking out he could hear Kevin screaming,

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” 

“GET BACK HERE!!”

“REIGNS… YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!”

He said it with anger and fear in his voice, but Reigns didn't look back. There was nothing to look back for anymore… his future was ahead of him.

* * *

 

He walked all the way home, and made it up the stairs and into his loft. He opened the door and walked into his bedroom and the first thing he saw was Dean, thankfully still there, underneath their covers, watching Bob’s burgers. Reigns tore off his clothes and shoes, then crawled right into bed with him, pulling Dean in close, smelling his fresh scent while his hands wrapped around him. 

“I’m sorry,” Reigns whispered against his ear.

“Don’t be,” Dean said back, looking into his eyes, “Did you get what you needed?”

“I did, but I want you to know that I have what I want in you, Dean. I want a future with you, I love you.”

Dean smiled at him, “I love you too,” he said back with ease.

  
There in a big loft, the two men who been through the most wrapped themselves underneath the covers and laughed while watching a tv show, both of them finally ready for whatever the future had in store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the end of Mine. Who's ready for the epilogue? - Melle


	12. The Simple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue. Enjoy!

**2 years later**

Dean's life used to be so simple. 

He used to think he had everything he ever wanted at 21. He had a partner, a good job and great friends. His standards of having everything and being perfect blurred into melted lines the moment he met Roman Reigns. He remembered following him to his loft, being patched up by him and thinking about what it would be like to kiss his pink lips. That night, when Reigns kissed him for the first time, Dean felt like everything he thought he had in his little list of being perfect, was a lie, because perfection was found in Roman’s lips, perfection was found in his touch, in his flaws, in this man. 

When he was 21, he thought he had everything he needed in life, yet felt so unfulfilled, now he was 23 years old, and he could feel the scent of the beach behind him as he looked down at the man who showed him what life truly was. His beard was so full, and his eyes were closed but Dean could tell he wasn’t asleep. He kissed over his tattoos, the one he got last year,  _ “Dean,”  _ labeled right on his arm was his favorite, he smiled at it, and then sat up, covers flowing down his naked body as he looked out the large windows. The waves of the beach were crashing back and forth, a odd calmness for Dean’s mind as he watched a seagull squeak as it flew against the wave of wind. 

“Dean?” 

Dean heard his voice, which caused him to slowly turn around. He looked down at the man he loved with his heart and smiled at him, Reigns pulled him back towards the bed, his body falling on top, blonde hair wild, as he ran his fingers through it, “Good morning,” he whispered, as he was kissed softly by him. They’ve been together almost three years and yet, every time Roman kissed him it felt like the first time. He felt Roman’s warm hands grab at his ass and his soft lips, moving towards his neck. Dean’s head rolled back as he kissed his spot, he grabbed at his long black hair, mounds of it in his soft pale hands as he grinded against him. 

“Reigns…” Dean said, his breath escaping him while their lips touched over and over, “We can't… we have to go soon, remember?” Dean’s own words betrayed him he when was kissed again, his passion for his man over taking their itinerary. They were on vacation in one of the best places in the world and Dean could tell Roman didn’t want to leave. They had sex all night long, and all  _ week _ long, with Dean showing Reigns again why he couldn’t get enough of him, but now, as the breeze infiltrated their room, and Dean felt that thickness underneath him the only thing he wanted, no needed, was his dick inside of him… all day long. 

“I don’t wanna leave Hawaii yet, at least, not without being inside of you,” Reigns said teasingly, “I think I bottomed almost every day since we’ve been here, I’ve given you too much power mister,” Dean laughed on top of him, right before kissing him again. He was grabbed, up under his thighs then pushed him down onto the foot of the bed. Dean grabbed at him quick, pulling on his arms to secure him in a hold with his legs as they kissed roughly. 

Three years taught Dean a lot, especially, how to be more assertive. Reigns taught him that dominance was just as good as submission, he showed him how to use a gun, how to throw knives with precision and how to fuck like a King. They kissed wildly, Reigns was so rough with him, smirking as he placed both of a giggling Dean’s hands above his head, “Tell daddy how much you missed this dick, and I’ll fuck you raw, right now.” Dean moaned against him, he was pretending to fight his hold, when in reality he wanted to do anything but. He loved it when Reigns took charge, sometimes even in bottoming he would too. He was so hot, even when he was taking Dean’s dick. 

“I miss your  _ big fat dick _ inside of me, Daddy,” Dean whispered as he nipped at his lips, “Fuck me, please?”

“Fuck, Dean, you got me so hard,” Reigns let go of Dean, “Spread your legs,” he told him, in seconds, watching those legs part and that perfect pink pucker looking back at him. He spit right on it, causing Dean to jerk up, then he spit on it again, watching it glisten for him. He spat in his hand, then jerked himself a few times, his big hand dragged all the skin on his dick towards the head, then back down in repeated motions. Dean’s bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he helplessly watched him.

Fuck. 

This man, who put a ring on Dean’s finger just three days ago, this man who was going to be his husband, was so damn hot. He didn’t waste anymore time as he pushed right into that tight entrance, making Dean moan out loudly as he slowly invaded that tight hole. He whimpered from being so full, then smiled as Reigns buried himself in, and began thrusting in hard, his ass jiggled against Dean’s feet, and his balls slapped hard against his ass. 

God, no one would ever fuck Dean better than this.

They had to check out in an hour, but as Dean was picked up and he started riding Reigns, with the glow of the beach as their background, he realized that the impending late fee.. was well worth it.

* * *

 

They got back home the next day, keys were thrown into the bowl, and boxes were all over the place, full of their stuff from Roman’s old loft. Reigns held onto his waist as they walked through their new home, towards the upstairs where their dog barked needlessly through the door. Reigns kissed Dean, then they parted, him going back downstairs to get the rest of their luggage, and Dean straight into their bedroom, where their dog, Moxley came running. Dean got bombarded with kisses, so much so that he laughed and hugged his big labrador tight in his arms. “Hey Mox, it's nice to see you too buddy,” he rubbed his excited fur, making him smile, “Daddy is downstairs, he can't wait to see you either.” 

Dean heard Reigns heavy footsteps come back up the stairs, and into the room he came with the rest of the bags. He placed them down, then fell backwards onto their bed, Moxley ran to him, climbing on his chest and laying there as if he was a small dog. Reigns laughed then petted him gently, before he sighed, “I miss Hawaii already,” he confessed, looking over at Dean, “Don't you?” 

“Yes I do,” Dean admitted, “I miss the waves and you naked walking around the bungalow,” He saw Reigns blush, “But you’re only saying that because now that we're back and you have to get back to your duties at the Hard On, mister sector leader,” Reigns groaned while Dean laughed. 

It had been a tough road in terms of B.S.G in the past few years. When Kevin Owens came back, Reigns knew he was in for a tough road, but after the stint between them in the hotel room, Hardy understood why Roman did what he did… but he was still punished. He got stripped of his elite title, and moved all the way back down to novice. He wasn't welcome for a while, his best friends forced to shun him in protest...Kevin's orders. Then, when BSG found out about Kevin laundering bar money and putting them in secret Swiss accounts... he was finally found guilty, forced out of BSG… in a more gruesome way than what he did to Kofi. 

Dean would like to think of it as karma... and Reigns told Dean that he got  _ exactly _ what he deserved. 

Once Kevin was gone, Reigns was moved up to his position and unlike Kevin, he was respected, not only for his leadership skill but the fact that he never once complained about being demoted or punished. Reigns was a true leader and very soon, he was going to be Dean’s husband. The rule in BSG was you can't marry claims legally until they been in the clan for over 2 years, and the night Dean reached his third, they were vacationing in Hawaii. They had dinner, then took their socks and shoes off for a romantic stroll down the beach. Dean told him that he didn't know how much better the day could get. They had a great breakfast by the water, shower sex, they went on a ride then got to swim with dolphins, then… they had a nice stroll together holding hands as they listened to the waves. 

He didn't know how much more perfect it could be until he saw Roman, kneeling down in the sand with a box in his hands. He was nervous, as he told Dean that he gave him new life, and even more nervous when he started to cry as he asked Dean to marry him. He immediately said yes, while unable to hold back his own tears. They kissed all the way back to the hotel, then Reigns reminded Dean once again why Dean never wanted to fuck, or be with anyone else but him.

He gave Dean a kiss, one that had a jealous Moxley moving, right between them to make them both laugh, and that's when Reigns got up, “Okay, I'll get my bike, head on over to the Hard On for an hour or so, then it's back here, to love on you before you have to go LA tomorrow,” Reigns kissed him again, then touched his face softly, “I love you,” he whispered to him easily, before grabbing his leather jacket from the closet. 

“I love you too,” Dean told him, as he watched him place his jacket on. 

“Try and at least get  _ some _ stuff unpacked while I'm gone? We're supposed to be painting this new house already,” Reigns grabbed his stuff then kissed Dean on his head before he left yet again. 

Dean sighed once he was gone. He laid back against the pillows with Moxley, and looked up at the ceiling. Even though he was the one who made sure they stayed on schedule during their break, he was also the one who was missing Hawaii the most. Three years changes a lot of things, especially for Dean. He went from writing puff pieces at Empire City News to writing a book about a young gay boy who got himself caught up in danger. “E.D.I.R.P,” was now a New York Times best seller. Dean loved the attention, and how much PR and exposure the book was getting, but he hated… having to leave Reigns. 

Miami, Jersey, Texas, Louisiana, Chicago, and now LA. It was everything Dean ever dreamed about when he was a kid, but the one thing he never realized was how loving someone could affect all of his dreams. Reigns was more than patient as Dean traveled the states without him, and every time he'd come home, his boyfriend would be waiting on the steps of their brownstone, with Moxley at his feet. All of that was more than enough reason for Dean to stay, but his boyfriend, now turned fiance wanted him to reach all of his goals and if that meant being away from him for awhile Reigns was okay with it.

Dean wished he felt the same way.

Dean got up and Moxley followed, he pet him then smiled, “How about we go for a walk buddy?” He asked him and the golden lab just smiled softly while his dripping tongue hung out of his mouth. Dean smirked at his best friend, then pat him on the butt making him go forward. He grabbed his keys then him and Moxley headed out the door. Luckily, it was a nice day, Moxley didn't need his leash. They went across the street, to the dog park and as soon as they got in, Mox ran free up the small slide. Dean smiled, then went to go sit on the bench just to watch him. 

He sat there, in bliss as he watched his dog play with another one nicely. Dean looked down for a second, just to admire the ring on his finger. It was shining, gold, simple, and beautiful. Kind of like Reigns, a simple man, who was gorgeous on the outside, had been through alot but still managed to shine. Dean smiled at it warmly. He couldn't wait to be Roman's husband. 

“Dean?” The voice brought Dean out of his happy thoughts. At first, he looked towards Moxley to make sure he was okay, but then, then he turned around towards the sound and saw a man he hasn't seen in over three years. “Oh my god, Dean! That is you!” Seth Rollins was so excited when he saw Dean in the park. He ran around, towards the gate then came in. Dean was not as excited as his ex seemed to be. He gulped as he saw Seth and waved politely. The young vegan came over, and gave Dean a hug, then pulled back.

The last time Dean saw Seth was in his apartment three years ago. He was crying, in need of advice and Seth once again proved to Dean why they never worked out. He thought he'd never see him again after that night. But he had to admit he looked good though, Seth always took care of his body. He fit as always, smiling his crooked smile like usual. Dean had no ill thoughts towards Seth. He never did, even after he burned his suits and wiped his hard drive. He just hoped Seth felt the same way. 

Time healed all wounds… right?

“Seth man… hey, long time, how are you?” Dean sat down and looked towards Moxley again, making sure he was safe.

“I'm great,” Seth sat down next to him, getting a little too close for Dean’s liking, “I moved from our old place awhile ago. Too many… memories.” Seth whispered gently.

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Dean nodded, while watching his dog play. “Anything else new? How's your… life going?” Dean asked, turning his head to Seth to smile. 

Seth smirked at him, “It's going well. I'm um.. I'm dating a doctor now. She's very sweet,” Dean nodded, he was so happy for him,  “I see you have a dog!” Dean smiled and nodded again, “That's cool. You always did want one when we were together.” 

“Um, yeah,” Dean didn't know what to do but nod even though he felt like all he was doing was nodding, “So..  _ she _ huh? You're dating a woman?” 

“Yeah, I actually haven't dated much guys since you. I figured that if I couldn't make it work with you, I couldn't make it work with any guy so..” Seth shrugged, “How about you? Are you single?” 

“What do you mean you couldn't make it work with any other guy? Seth you're a catch!” Seth smiled at that, “...and um.. no, I'm not.” 

“Forget about me for a second, tell me about you.. who is the lucky guy now? I can't imagine you're still with that biker guy with all those tattoos. God, he was such a loser.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at Seth's comments, “That  _ biker _ guy, is still my boyfriend, and has been for the past three years,” Dean thought about it for a second, “Wait… you know what? You follow me on Instagram. Roman is all over it. You have to know that I'm still with him.” 

“Okay.. guilty,” Seth pretended he was innocent in this situation, “I just hoped that one day.. you'd finally come to your senses and leave him. Okay?” Seth being this honest scared Dean, especially since it was the exact same thing he yelled to Dean three years ago when Dean walked out on him. Ugh. It couldn't be. Seth had this great life now yet he was still hung up on Dean? God, he hoped not. 

“Why though, Seth? I mean I understand when you said something like this to me three years ago,  our breakup was still so raw back then but.. why now? It's almost three years later… why do you want me to be so unhappy? Do you hate me that much?” 

“I don't hate you, Dean. I never hated you. I just… I never got over it completely okay? You were cheating on me and I was completely blindsided by it. Then I thought maybe you needed to get it out of your system, and eventually you would come back but... you never came back and now, I see…” Seth looked down at the ring on Dean’s ringer, “You weren't ever going to come back,” he began to tear up, “Fuck… I… should go.” Seth got up to leave, but as he did, Dean sighed out loud.. then got up and followed him.

“Seth wait,” Dean said, running after him. Seth didn't stop at first. “SETH STOP,” Dean said more assertively and this time he actually did. He stopped on the corner and Dean finally caught up to him and in that moment, Dean hugged him. 

He didn't know why he did it, he just knew he had to, for Seth and for himself. “I'm sorry,” Dean said it so many times to him, but this time, as Seth began to hug him back.. he finally figured out just how much Dean meant it. 

“It's okay,” Seth said back, with a smile, “I'm sorry too. I just want you back in my life, Dean… I miss our friendship.” 

“Then let's be friends?” Dean asked him and a weeping Seth nodded, smiling through his tears.

Dean returned the smile Seth was giving, and there, in front of the park across the street from Dean's home, two former lovers became friends once again.

* * *

 

Later on that evening, Reigns came home to a wonderful smell. He saw Moxley sleeping in the corner near the kitchen, which made him smile. He stepped over him to get inside the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, kissing his shoulder blade softly, “You unpacked boxes, took Moxley out to the park and cooked? I swear I hit the jackpot when I found you,” he said, as his lips moved down Dean's neck. 

“Mm, I know how to keep my man happy.” Dean turned his head so their lips touched gently in a series of soft, passionate, kisses. Reigns squeezed his sides, then pulled away to take his jacket off, “How was it back on Pride Avenue? Did I miss anything?” 

“Oh god no,” Reigns laughed, “Just the usual. Hardy is having a hard time with his claim. Apparently, Christian is unhappy and has been for awhile, so he's looking for a new claim. A young boy just joined our group, Hardy has his eye on him. He's sweet. You would like him. He reminds me of you. His name is Cody.” 

“Wait, so Hardy can just find a new claim like that? What happens to Christian?” Dean asked while he plated the food and brought it to the table. 

“Well the code is, if the claim has fulfilled all their duties without infractions, then they are allowed to be free after 4 years of being with the biker. Christian has been with Jeff since we were young. He's free to go whenever he wants.” Reigns sat down at the table and cut up his chicken into squares before stuffing it in his mouth. 

“Wow, I didn't know that,” Dean sat down too and began to eat, “So circle back to this  _ Cody _ boy… why does he remind you of me?” 

“Oh, well he's 21, the age you were when we met. He's an artist. Adorable, kinda cute. The only difference is that he's a brunette,” Reigns shrugged, “He's always underneath me all the time. He comes in my office with lunch, always asking questions.” 

“Always?” Dean was surprised when he heard this, considering that this was the first time he heard of this Cody boy, “What do you mean always?”

“You know...  _ always _ . He's been in the clan a few months. He's a good kid. I told you about him, haven't I?”

“No,” Dean said sipping his wine slowly, “You haven't.”

“Oh god,” Reigns dropped his fork on the table, “You think I'm fucking him, don't you?” 

“I didn't say that,” Dean huffed. “This is just the first I'm hearing about this Cody boy who ‘reminds’ you of me that's all.”

“Dean, I asked  _ you _ to marry me. I want to be yours until I'm old, gray and unlovable by gay men standards. I don’t want Cody or any other guy but you. Do you understand?” Reigns had his stern voice on. The only time he used that voice was when he was being dominant in sex. He wanted Dean to understand that there was no one else in the world for him, but Dean was leaving tomorrow for yet another week in LA without him and he didn't want Roman to feel lonely enough to find comfort in this Cody, who liked to be “underneath” him. 

“I understand, okay? Can we just fucking drop it now?” Dean threw his fork and knife down then ran upstairs into their room. Reigns sighed gently, placing his chicken and the rest of Dean’s into Moxley’s bowl before going up the stairs. 

“Dean?” he called to him, but he got no answer. He heard the water running, in the bathroom, so Reigns went inside. “Hey,” he told him, but Dean didn't respond. Reigns took off his clothes then got in, seeing Dean standing underneath the hot water. He brought him in, turning him around and saw Dean crying. “Hey,” Reigns pushed his blond hair back, and softly smiled at him. “What's really going on?”

“I don't want to fucking leave you again,” Dean sobbed, “I love you so much but the distance is starting to kill me. All these book tours, interviews, it means nothing without you there. I just wanna go back to Hawaii, where it was just me and you, fucking all night underneath the stars,” Dean touched his chest softly, “I don't want to lose you, Roman.” 

“Dean, you know that I fought with myself for so long, trying to keep Kofi’s memory intact, in my mind, my heart. Yes, he's still here, but I wasn't happy with just memories. It took me meeting you to realize that I could happy and that I could be okay with letting Kofi go a bit. I told you on the beach in Hawaii that you saved me as much as I saved you and I meant it. You're not losing me. Even if you go to Paris, for a year, Brazil for five, me and Moxley will still be here, waiting for you. Cause real love knows no limitless, no countries, no boundaries. I'll love you in Cali,” he gave a crying Dean a kiss, “I'll love you in Miami,” he gave him another one, “And around the world, cause you're mine, just as much as I'm yours.” 

“Roman Reigns… I love you so much,” He weeped, running his hands through the biker’s wet black hair. They started to kiss heavily, right underneath the large rush of water from the shower. He felt Roman’s hands going around his waist and Dean's moved towards Reigns’ ass. He squeezed it in his hands, making his fiance smile against his lips. “I want you,” Dean whispered it, and Reigns nodded, immediately understanding what Dean needed.

They didn't waste anymore precious time. Dean was leaving at 5am for a long flight across the country, for a week without this man, and he wanted to remember every single part of him before he left. They kissed towards the wall, where Roman was pressed into it. He turned around in Dean's arms, rubbing his ass against Dean’s dick, as they kissed softer than ever before. The rush of hot water from the shower fell across their bodies while they made out. The biker’s back arched and Dean smacked Roman's ass, making him smirk against him before he parted his cheeks. That perfect tanned hole stared back at him, hot water running down its crevice as Dean stared at it. Fuck. He was gorgeous. He let water be the natural lubricant, getting Reigns nice and wet before he slowly pushed in. Reigns both gave and took dick like no other, he was truly the best thing that ever happened to Dean.

Their hands connected on the wall, and Reigns kissed him softly as Dean slowly thrusted inside of the bigger tattooed man. He heard him grunt and moan very loudly, as Dean’s dick moved in and out of him at a slow pace. He grabbed at Reigns hips as his thrusts inside of him got harder. Fuck. He loved him so much and wanted to remember it all, every moment, every inch, how he felt inside of him. They kissed like crazy, with Dean speeding up inside of him. The steam filled their bathroom and both men moaned out as they made love. Dean sucked on his shoulder, then his neck, and the night faded away into warm grays, soft blacks and shimmery golds. He came within minutes, but Roman was still very hard. 

They kissed their way to the bedroom, locking the door so Moxley couldn't interrupt and there, in the middle of the bed, was Dean's turn to be entered. He held onto his man, running his hands all over his wet, tattooed body as they fucked yet again. There was no one who could compare to this love. There was no place he could be and not feel it. He was a man who met his soulmate at 21, and not the one he thought he'd spend forever with. 

“I love you so much,” Dean told him and he meant it, he loved him more than anything. 

“I love you too,” Reigns said back, proving to Dean once again that he made the right choice when he fell in love, with Roman Reigns.

* * *

 

**Four days later.**

**“We're back, with Dean Ambrose, journalist and author of** **_E.D.I.R.P_ ** **. Dean everyone loves your book. Young men and women especially. The NY Times says that it speaks to a variety of young people who are gay or questioning and may go through certain scary things in their life, through the eyes of the protagonist named Reed Roman. Now it's definitely a great book, I read it twice and you know what my favorite part is? The sex scenes. Seriously, some of the sex scenes are so very explicit it had us cheesing throughout, so we gotta ask... and your audience definitely wants to know… how did you make it sound so… real?”**

_ “Well,” Dean laughed, “A lot of the book comes from my own experience falling in love my fiance. Although it is fiction, I can say that he's definitely my biggest inspiration for the book and I'll also say this... with 100 percent confidence that.. he's great… at all things including sex. God, he's gonna kill me for that one.”   _

Reigns listened to Dean's radio interview in his office and he smiled. He was so proud of his boyfriend, how Dean went from this soft and innocent young boy who was confused about what he wanted out of life, to this experienced young man who completed him. He couldn't  _ believe _ he spent so many years alone with only his thoughts of Kofi to keep him company, only to meet someone who made him see that moving on wasn't a bad thing. He still thought about Kofi, and visited his grave every year, but it wasn't just to tell Kofi how much he missed him. It was to tell him how happy he finally was… and Reigns knew… 

Kofi was happy for him too. 

He finished up the interview and started working on the papers for the outline of the new bar he was opening. Dean was the cause of this. He looked into Reigns finances a year ago and saw that he was basically sitting on 2.5 million dollars without realizing it. They laid in bed together one night and Dean asked him what his goals were. Reigns confessed to him that he wanted to open a bar, one where bikers could mix in with the regulars with no code or rules and young boys wouldn't have to fear coming in and meeting guys like him. It was gonna be called  _ Angel _ , a mock of being a safe haven, bar and the very first thing he said to Kofi when they met. They had the place, and Reigns had the idea, he now just needed to implement it all and very soon, since construction was beginning next week.

Reigns was in the midst of finalizing his plans when..

“Mr. Reigns?” Cody Rhodes walked in, smiling at Reigns in a crop top and very small shorts. Reigns smirked at him then went back to writing, “Hey, are you busy?”

“Cody… didn't I tell you to ditch the crop tops and shorts?” Reigns said while writing, “The men here look at you like candy when you wear that kind of stuff.” 

“I don't mind being ogled,” Cody said, coming closer. “As long as it's by the right man...that is.” he came to sit on Reigns’ desk, and smiled as he watched him write, “Does it make you uncomfortable though?” Reigns shook his head no, again without looking up. “I mean, cause if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop… for you.” Cody playfully took the pen Reigns was writing with, forcing him to look up at him. He groaned but Cody just smiled now that he had Roman’s full attention, “So tell me now, while looking at me… does me... wearing this make you feel a certain way?” 

“No,” Reigns was honest with him, “Why would it?” 

“I don't know, maybe I'm hoping it does make you feel a certain way.” Cody played with the pen he took, and placed it in his mouth. “Maybe.. I want you to see me... differently?”

“How do you want me to see you Cody?” Reigns asked curiously.

“I don't know.. maybe, sexually?” Cody responded low, looking down. “Reigns, I know you have that  _ guy  _ you're seeing… but the talk of the clan is that you only claimed him to save him from Vader. Which is so admirable but you don't have to keep pretending that you love him,” he slowly slid his way onto Reigns’ lap then touched over his chest softly, “You can have me,” Cody whispered, “Anyway you want… on this desk, on the floor, right here in your lap… doesn't that sound so tempting?” Cody undulated his hips on Reigns but he noticed his dick wasn't the least bit hard.. so his hands slowly moved down towards it. He was ready to grab it, but Reigns stopped his hand, and moved him back on the table.

“Cody, you're a sweet kid, with a kind heart but you have the wrong idea here. I don't see you, in a sexual way… I'm a man in love and no, I'm not pretending or faking it. His name is  _ Dean _ and I love him. Now, I understand that you might have mistook my kindness for seduction but… I promise you, it wasn't my intention. So right now you have a choice, you can stop this crazy obsession you have with me and try to find a guy that will treat you the way you deserve, or you can leave this bar right now, and never come back. Which one do you prefer?” 

Cody had tears in his eyes as he listened to Reigns be honest with him. He never been rejected by a man before and never had one like Reigns who gave him the option of figuring himself out instead of just throwing him away like his parents did. “I'm sorry…” he apologized, “I just... want someone to love me.” Cody whimpered, and Reigns got up, bringing him into his arms for a much needed hug.

“One day someone will, Cody,” Reigns promised… “I mean it.”

* * *

 

The moment Dean got off the plane he texted Reigns telling him he'd be home very soon. He couldn't wait to see him waiting on their steps with Moxley. He grabbed his bag from baggage claim then began to walk out of the airport, ready to take a taxi back home… but then… he saw them. 

Reigns, their dog Moxley and a big sign that said **“The love of my life.”** Dean was overcome with joy when he saw them. Tears stung in his eyes as he came over to his fiance and hugged Reigns tightly. Moxley of course, got in between, his paws wrapping around Dean's legs as he excitedly let Dean know he missed him too. Dean was kissed softly, and his smiling man wiped all his tears away. “I missed you,” Reigns told him, holding onto him, “Let's go home?” 

“Any and every day with you.” Dean told him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as they held hands together, and walked their dog out of the airport.. on their way home. 

That night, after Dean told Reigns about LA, and Reigns told Dean about what happened with Cody, they  laid in bed together, with Moxley, sleeping at their feet. Dean kissed him softly, then ran his hands over Roman’s smooth skin. They talked it over, and Dean told him it was okay. Both men smiled at each other for a long time after. Dean was happy to be home and Reigns was happy to have Dean back in his arms again. Brown and blue eyes drowned into each other, soft touches and happy, contented sighs were found near pink lips. Dean’s face was cupped, which caused him to kiss Reigns’ palm, to let him know he missed him just as much as Dean did.

“That was the last of my book tour for a while,” Dean said, while pushing Reigns down to the bed, “... now you have me all to yourself for 8 more months before I leave again for my international tour.” he got on top, smiling at Reigns’ erection digging into his back. “What are we gonna do for eight whole months?”

“Mm..” Roman grabbed hold of his own erection, and slowly he placed himself inside of Dean, making him moan out as he looked down at him, “I have a few ideas… starting with another vacation. How does… one month in Paris sound to you? After construction is done on the bar of course, it can be me, you, and yes, Moxley in the City of Lights.” 

“It sounds so perfect,” Dean started to move on top of him, his hips and back arching as he started to fuck the one man who meant more to him than anything,”Anywhere you are, sounds absolutely amazing. I love you so much, Roman Reigns.”

“I love you even more, Dean Ambrose.” Reigns said, right before he grabbed at his soon to be husband, making him laugh as he was placed down onto the bed. They wrapped themselves around each other, and started to moan as Roman made love to him for the first time since last week.

And there, in their new home, with their dog sleeping at their feet, both of the men who were once lost, in life, and in love, found each other and made each other so happy. They made love in the middle of the bed, like it was the first time, three years prior, in Reigns’ loft.. and just like first time Reigns ever touched him...

Dean Ambrose felt totally, completely, irrevocably… whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe we're at the end so fast. This fic was honestly something I told my friends I wanted to do forever and despite all my hardships I finished it. I'm so happy and I hope you guys are happy too. 
> 
> Dean’s struggles with feeling whole were the center of the fic and I wanted to show that through it. As well as Roman’s inner struggles of self deprecation and the pain of losing someone. They complete each other in the oddest way, isn't that adorable?
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Patricia. Girl when I tell you she yelled at me to keep me going and positive throughout this was a heavy burden but she helped me a lot and even kept some pettiness to myself *cough cough* so Patricia I know you reading this ma, thank you, and I love you. 
> 
> Thanks also to my readers where would I be without you guys yelling at me in the comment section haha. You guys kept me going as well. We almost made 5000, 300 views and kudos thats amazing for a girl with limited talent! Jk thank you guys for your support.
> 
> I got one more trope in me so look out for it its gonna be a fun one! 
> 
> May you all find the Dean to your Roman and thank you for reading! -Melle


	13. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 너만큼 나도 많이 무서워... when you see me, when you touch me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild Breathplay, and video cam stuff in this part, do not read if that's not your thing!

Dean never thought he'd get married. 

When he was with Seth, he never even thought of marriage, at least not to Seth. He always had this weird craving while with him, a call for something more, something that wasn't tangible, maybe even dangerous.. and that's when he met Roman. The young biker who had a big heart under a pile of stone bricks, a guy who at the time needed Dean as much as Dean needed him. 

So last night, when they said their “I do’s,” in front of a bunch of bikers and Sami, Dean still felt like he was dreaming. No way was a person supposed to be this happy, no way was a person supposed to feel this fulfilled in a relationship with a man he loved with all his heart, yet there he was, watching him take off his suit from the bed. He was fooling around with his watch, letting it disconnect from his tan wrist before his sport jacket fell down his broad shoulders.

Damn.

That fine ass man looking into the mirror, was his husband.

Dean was no longer dreaming. 

He had a really good man who treated him well, their own townhouse and of course their dog moxley, who was staying at Seth's while they were on their honeymoon. At first, Roman didn't like the idea of Dean and Seth rekindling their friendship, but as more time past, the more secure Dean and Reigns’ relationship got. He even made a joke that there could be a naked man, prepped and ready to fuck on his desk and he still wouldn't- cheat and Dean believed him. 

He unbuttoned his white dress shirt while watching Roman undress from the bathroom. His tattoos were so much more refined now, the one on his back and wrist was still Dean’s favorite, especially when he kissed over it, or let his lips dance down his sweaty back before eating him out all night long. His little noises he made when Dean fucked him were the blondes favorite noises out of a human being but the moans he made when Dean bottomed for him were even better… 

Fuck- there was nothing like riding his dick. 

Reigns walked back in the room in nothing but his underwear, watching Dean from the bed. He was so fucking hard; Dean could see the stiff outline of his erection, perked up in his tight boxer-briefs and he had the nerve to squeeze it, while his bottom lip disappeared behind his teeth. Dean had fucked him many times but for some reason tonight felt different. He was going to fuck a man he just agreed to spend forever with, a man who didn't hesitate to say I do. 

There were small tingles all over his body as he watched him walk towards the bed. Dean thought he was gonna receive a kiss but instead, Roman smiled at him, then slowly he took off Dean’s shoes, then his socks, and his pants for him. It was such a simple, domestic gesture, yet the way he touched him was turning Dean on. He was down to his underwear in a few minutes, and slowly they separated for a second, for Roman to grab the lube and their camera they had for their honeymoon before he crawled into the middle of the bed. 

“Stand up for me,” he asked Dean, and of course Dean didn't hesitate, he stood up, in nothing but his underwear, shyly smiling as he saw Reigns turn his camera on, fix the settings then point it at him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, while trying not to blush. 

“I want to take a picture of you,” Roman replied, pressing camera button many times in one go. 

“Oh my god, why?” Dean laughed, but at the same time he began posing for him, even turning around so he could take a picture of his ass in cute rose gold briefs.

“Cause I wanna remember this moment, the moment before we make love, as husbands.” Of course he had a sappy answer. Dean giggled, a faint blush staining his chest as he walked over to the bed. Roman had now turned the camera to video mode, following Dean as he lied down in bed. 

“Are you recording me now?” Dean asked him with a laugh and Roman nodded, back with a smile. “Reigns!” Dean playfully pushed the camera while grabbing at the lapel of his husbands underwear, dipping his hand in, so he could slowly play with his balls. Roman moaned on camera, and it made Dean giggle, “Are you finally gonna turn that thing off or will I have to suck your dick on cam?” 

Reigns didn't answer, but he didn't turn off the camera either. It was still right on Dean as he finally pulled his erection out of his boxers and began to stroke. “Daddy, I love your big dick,” Dean said more for the camera than for him.

“Dean!” Reigns immediately moved the camera towards Dean's face when he saw Dean’s little mouth go around his head, bobbing up and down on his hardness, while stroking the rest that couldn't fit in, all while Roman filmed. “Fuck, you're so good at sucking dick baby, the best,” Reigns caressed his face with one hand, and held the camera in the other. Dean winked at the camera, slurping up mounds of precum, before sloppily pulling off of him with a pop. He licked his wet pink lips then he grabbed at his partner, moving Reigns’ hands towards the strap of his underwear. “You want me to take them off and fuck you baby?” 

Dean nodded at the camera with a smile.

“Turn around,” Reigns told him, and so Dean did, he turned around, and slowly his underwear was pulled down, just under his asscheeks. Roman spread his legs a bit with his knee then slapped his ass, hard, making Dean whimper for the camera. “All mine,” He said as he kneaded the redness on his cheek to soothe out the pain. Dean turned towards the camera, a big smile on his face as he grabbed at Reigns, bringing him down towards the bed. 

Roman put the camera back on the dresser, then laid back comfortably as Dean got on top. His blue eyes were clear, stars hidden in them as he stared back at Reigns. They shared a soft kiss, which had Dean smiling against his lips, while Reigns’ tanned hand moved down his body. 

He squeezed his sides first, cause he loved Dean’s little small waist, then slowly they moved down to squeeze his ass. Dean let out a quick laugh on top of him, before pressing his full weight down on him. He sat up once his boxers were completely off and ran his hands up Roman's tattooed body. 

“Are we done playing cam boys?” Dean asked, as he grinded down on top of him, making his husband hiss out a moan. 

“Yeah, we're done, for now,” Roman replied, hands on Dean’s hip to force him to grind his dick against his own. Dean moved in a snake like motion, slow, methodically ruining Reigns without even touching him.

Fuck, he chose the right one. 

“Too bad. I was liking the idea of being a low budget porn star.” Dean let his voice lower, and moved Reigns’ hands from his waist to his ass. He started to move faster on top of him, tossing his blond hair back as their dicks grinded just right. “Fuck, baby, I want you so bad!” 

Dean whined it out while Roman grabbed at his ass, spreading the cheeks so his finger could tease his favorite pink hole, he stuck one tip in, and Dean immediately jerked up, before sinking down on it, riding it slow.

“Yeah? Tell me what you want baby, tell Daddy how you wanna be fucked.” 

For some reason, Reigns asking that question brought Dean back four years, to where a younger Dean was asked by a younger Reigns how he wanted him to be fucked that night he came over and cheated on his boyfriend for the first time in his life.

A shier Dean at the time just suggested missionary, and even then he had no idea what he was in for. Now that years past, and Dean had explored the depths of sex and confidence with this very man, he knew that all he had to do was ask, and Reigns would deliver. He knew his body better than Dean himself, and he knew, even from the moment they met, that he was safe with him.

And he hasn't been wrong yet.

“I want…” Dean stopped on top of him, hands running through his sweaty blonde hair, before he leaned down to kiss around Reigns’ nipples. “I want it rough, I want you to choke me, daddy, I want my legs in the air, your dick in my ass, pounding so hard and your hands around my throat until I can't breathe, I want an crazy orgasm. Can you do that for me baby?” 

Dean sucked in one of Roman’s nipples, not giving him a chance to answer. Reigns watched him bite at it, pulling the tanned nub with his teeth as those dangerous blue eyes came into contact with brown. He grunted out, a painful moan as Dean took his strained dick with one hand and slapped it against his hole, letting it tease over it as he sucked at his nipples.

“Fuck!” Reigns couldn't take it anymore. He was overstimulated, and could bust any moment, but he didn't want to cum without being inside of his husband. He grabbed at Dean's hair, pulling him backwards towards the bed. Dean fell back against the headboard, smiling at the rage he brought out in his partner. He watched him grab the lube, slowly slicking it over his erection, hard grunts falling out of his mouth as he stroked, lathering it up completely so he wouldn't hurt Dean. 

He watched him come closer once he was done, and roughly he propped Dean up against the headboard, legs bended, his tan hands grasping at his knees before he lined himself up with Dean's unprepped entrance. “I love you,” Reigns whispered, “This might hurt.” 

Dean nodded, anticipation boiling up in his stomach as he felt Roman push in. Dean cried out as he past the small entrance, and moved deeper in and fucking hell, he was right, it hurt so much. They usually did hours of foreplay before fucking but they've been horny for hours now, so horny that they ran to the bathroom during the reception and Roman gave Dean a blowjob, but that was only icing on the cake. 

This, feeling him go deeper inside of him without a condom or prep was the whole damn buffet and even though it hurt, it felt even better knowing that it was with someone Dean loved and trusted with his life.

Once he was completely inside of him, Reigns didn't give Dean time to adjust like he usually did, he began pounding it right away, Dean’s upper body constantly hitting the headboard as he fucked him rough, just like Dean had asked for. Dean grabbed at his nape, pulling him down for hard kisses while his dick pounded hard inside of him. Reigns kissed him back, sloppily,  then grabbed at his legs, roughly bring Dean back down onto the bed. 

He pushed him down, his legs still propped up while Roman fucked him hard. “Ah fuck!” Dean wasn't even moaning it was a long whine that released from his lips, it hurt but at the same time felt so damn good, Reigns took no prisoners with his ass, he kept pounding in, the sound of Dean’s cheeks slapping hard against his thighs and him whimpering was probably heard on the entire floor, not that they gave a shit. 

“Fuck, you like that baby? Who owns this ass?” 

“You do!” Dean shouted out for him, unable to say much but his name and curse words over and over. He grabbed at him again, to give him yet another kiss, to let him know that it was okay and he could go harder if he needed too. Reigns nodded against his lips, then pulled out slowly before turning Dean on his stomach. He grabbed him by the hair once more, pulling him back up towards him. 

Dean didn't have time to breathe before he was back inside of him again, pounding into him hard from behind. They got painfully silent for a few minutes, only hearing the wet, wet sound of Reigns’ dick owning Dean’s ass like he did every other part of him. “Baby fuck, I'm close!” Dean whispered it against him and the moment he grabbed his own dick in his hands is the same moment he felt Reigns’ hands go around his neck. He gripped the sides only, so that there was pressure on arteries and not the windpipe, and slowly he pressed down, cutting off Dean’s oxygen flow as he fucked him. 

Dean went limp in front of him, but Reigns kept going, squeezing hard, while he pounded in deep. He released for a few seconds to allow Dean to breathe, and he gasped for air before Roman covered his mouth and nose this time. He strained against him, the pain from not being able to breathe plus the pleasure of him deep inside, his dick hitting his prostate just right, his kisses on his body just right, god, Dean felt it all. He finally let him breathe after another couple of minutes, and that's when Dean pushed him down on the bed. 

He switched their positions, grabbing at Roman’s dick and slowly he sank down on it, watching his husbands face as Dean began riding. He grabbed at his waist, sweat dripping from his brow as Dean head tossed back and he pounded into him. It was Dean’s turn to play with his husband now. He looked to the left and saw the camera on the dresser so he grabbed it and turned video back on. “Tell me how much you love this ass?” Dean demanded, while he moved fast on top of him.

“Fuck, Dean, the camera is right…” Reigns could barely speak, the pleasure was too good, he was about to bust at any moment. 

“Say it, or I'll stop, tell me now baby.” 

“Fuck, I love your ass baby!” Reigns gave in and was rewarded with Dean rolling his hips while they fucked.  “Fuck! Dean! I'm gonna!”

“I know! Me too,” Dean was letting him dominant side show as he grinded down on him, and made sure the camera caught Roman’s moans and grunts as they both reached their breaking point. He sat up, tossing the camera out of Dean's hands towards the end of the bed, then he pulled Dean in, fucking him hard, thrusts pounded up into him until Dean came all over both their chests. Roman followed not a minute later, warmness filling Dean all the way up, and forcing Roman out of him.  

Their tongues met, slowly moving against each other, as Reigns’ hands wrapped around Dean tightly. The blonds own fell into his husband’s sweaty black locks as he kissed the man he knew he would love for the rest of his life. It was crazy to think about how they got together, and where they came from to now. How their love seemed endless, despite the book tours and the bar they owned, about how the wrong around them seemed to shine bright on the love they had for each other.

“That was intense,” Dean said after awhile of just resting his head on Roman’s chest softly. 

“Yeah it was, but I liked it,” Roman said in return. Dean slowly nodded and they kissed again before he got up to clean himself off. He disappeared into the bathroom, and came back a minute later with a wet towel for Dean. They cleaned themselves off then got back in bed together.   

Dean was lying down on Reigns’ chest, listening to the soft sound of his heart beat. He knew two things, that his heart beat fast when he was nervous and even faster now that Dean was his forever. 

He picked up Dean’s chin and caressed his soft jaw before kissing at his nose, making him giggle, “II love you Reigns,” Dean whispered it, close to him before yawning gently. 

“I love you too Dean,” Roman replied, “More than you know.” They gave each other one last kiss, before Dean snuggled into Reigns and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Reigns watched him snore lightly and he figured that it was his turn to play with his husband, just one last time. 

He pulled his arm out from underneath Dean and grabbed at his phone. Reigns bounced a bit off the bed and then took pictures of Dean, naked with nothing around him but a thin white sheet that did nothing to cover his ass. Reigns smirked at it, then slowly pressed the flash button for a better look.

He was satisfied with the last pic he took, so with a smile that lasted as long as their love, he uploaded it to Instagram with the caption: 

**Reigns.Roman: Mine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut for my frands birthday! Happy birthday Patricia, wishing you many more. :)


End file.
